EL DESCENDIENTE DEL MAOU ABYSS TRINITY
by elix k fenix
Summary: por ciertos asares del destino issei termina siendo criado y entrenado por el shinigami y gracias a el obtiene ciertas armas que cuando las facciones bíblicas las vean se armara un gran arboroto siendo estas las armas de del 5 maoo reitero: los personajes no corresponden no son mios solo los utilizo para mi fic(jejjeje hice unos pequeños cambios espero les guste)
1. Chapter 1

**EL DESCENDIENTE DEL MAOU ABYSS TRINITY**

Antes que los tenchil (ángeles) rebelaran y fueran desterrados de los Dominios de dios existían demonios de gran poder estos seres eran manifestaciones del odio puro antes habían sido seres que Vivian en la tierra pero al morir sus almas trascendieron convirtiéndose en demonios puros o akumas reales pero debido al odio ambición por gobernar sobre ellos mismos entraron en guerra matándose mutuamente solo que dando unos cuantos eran tan pocos que podrías contarlos con los dedos de una sola mano algunos de estos mismos se volvieron akumas representantes de algunas constelaciones.

Después de masacrase entre ellos, le libro la valla en los cielos la rebelión de los tenchil Lucifer con cientos de tenchil se rebelaron y fue expulsado de los cielos llegando al inframundo con los ángeles que lo siguieron con los años trascendieron en akumas pero al ser originarios de ángeles su poder no se igualó con los akumas reales con el tiempo Lucifer se convirtió en el maou gobernante de los akumas detrás del habían 4 puestos más de maou que eran Beelzebu Asmodeo Leviatan estos tres eran los seguidores leales de Lucifer pero había otro puesto Abyss Trinity el 5 maou pero el más poderoso por ser un akuma real no como los seguidores de lucifer.

Los otros sobrevivientes se ocultaron en lo más profundo del inframundo ellos no querían tener nada que ver con los nuevos akumas por eso solo los maou sabían de su existencia por pedido del mismo abyss por eso ignoraron a los otros, tiempo después los tenchil un gran grupo de tenchil cayeron de los cielos convirtiéndose en datenchil (ángeles caídos) estos no trascendieron en akumas debido que ellos no poseían odio, dolor, tristeza ni ningún sentimiento negativo solo sé quedaron como estaban ocupando una parte del inframundo para vivir ellos solo buscaban vivir a su gusto por eso cayeron y otros por ser tentados por los humanos algunos por pensamientos no debidos.

Los años pasaron las especian viven normal algunos se involucraban con humanos otro los ignoraban y algunos quería gobernarlos, por eso la guerra se desato entres estas tres facciones arrasándose entre ellos matándose sinsentido cuando esta matazón surgió, el supremo shinigami sheinian salió de sus dominios una dimensión en la cuan no había luz alguna solo oscuridad en esta dimensión no se podía entrara de ninguna manera solo si al shinigami lo autorizaba el shinigami surgió o fue creado debido a la masacre que crearon los originales akumas, el no sale de sus dominios a menos que haiga una guerra el solo recoge las almas y les da un destino dependiendo de sus mismas creencias el olimpo el válgala el reino de los cielos y así según como el mismo lo vea conveniente su propio reino está lleno solo de las almas más crueles y versátil algunos simplemente eran destinados a la anda total extinción.

Sheinian y abyss eran grandes amigos cuando abyss murió en la guerra dejo sus armas dos espadas y dos grimorios de gran poder en manos de sheinian para que cuando su sucesor despertara se las entregara solo confiaba en él sabía que los akumas estarían al pendiente de su sucesor y harían cualquier cosa para tenerlo de su lado por eso las dejo en manos de su mayor amigo él le entregaría las armas a su sucesor sin que las tres facciones de dieran cuenta aunque pensé en dejarlos en manos de sus antiguos camaradas pero no sabía con exactitud dónde estaban con el tiempo la guerra siguió barrios demonios murieron los maou originales igual y kami (dios) bíblico con eso la guerra termino solo algunos akumas datenchil tenchil de gran nivel y poder sabían de la muerte de kami igual que el shinigami que no pudo enviar su alma a ningún sitio solo quedo la ausencia de kami.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

La familia son unos empresarios de gran, la familia se encontraba en una excursión el padre manejaba la camioneta y su madre en el puesto del copiloto y un pequeño niño de unos 3 años de edad iba en la parte de atrás cabello castaño oscuro ojos color café miel, se dirigían a acampar y pasar un buen rato en familia pero saliendo de la ciudad de kuou una de las llantas de la camioneta explota haciendo que el padre de ise perdiera el control del manubrio la camioneta se volcó saliéndose de la carretera y cayendo por un barraco no muy alto de unos 2.30 metros los padres del niño murieron pero él estaba muy el niño no sufrió ningún daño el sale del auto y mira a todos lados pero no ve a nadie, empieza a oscurecer y las sombras de los arboles empiezan a juntarse y del se forma una persona su cabello es café claro corto ojos rojos como la misma sangre una especie de marca que baja por su ojo izquierdo de color rojo pasa por su pómulo y mejilla por su cuello hasta el pecho izquierdo y se detiene justo donde está su kokoro (corazón) una camisa roja sin corbata con la camisa abierta hasta su pecho una gabardina negra con bordes grises con decorados de huesos en forma de manos sus manos son sin carne solo huesos y un par de alas parecidas a los murciélagos pero era huesos lo que sostenía la piel que funcionaba como sus alas para poder volar unos pantalones negros como la eterna oscuridad

-vaya que tenemos aquí un pareja un… sus almas son de maceado puras para que yo mes la lleve las enviare al reino de los cielos…-dijo mientras manifestaba una guadaña de huesos y la pasaba por en sima de los cadáveres de los padres del niño-ha que mal pensé que me llevaría algo pero…

No siguió hablando cuando noto al niño serca de un árbol que no le quitaba la mirada de enzima el hombre que apareció se acercó al niño

-hola niño yo soy sheinian el shinigami y tu quien eres pequeño-dijo sheinian

El niño solo lo miraba sin saber que decir en eso el hombre acerco su mano a la cabeza del niño extraña mente el niño no sintió miedo alguno cuando el shinigami coloco la mano en su cabeza pudo ver los cortos recuerdos de viva del niño y sintió un poder inmenso en su interior

-ya veo eres issei hyoudou el hijo de esto dos empresarios pero hay algo en ti-dijo el shinigami sheinian mientras el niño no entendía nada

-bueno no tienes familia excepto tu tío y cuando se enteren de esto será tarde y habrás muerto solo aquí bueno te llevare con mingo ese poder que siento en ti te enseñare a utilizarlo así podrás cuidarte solo

En eso cojo al niño en sus manos huesudas y lo alza mientras las sombras crean una especie de puerta o umbral después entran en ella desapareciendo dejando el mundo humano

 **El mundo de las tinieblas reino del shinigami supremo sheinian**

Al llegar todo lo que sebe es oscuridad eterna por donde mires en eso el shinigami crea un espacio donde hay luz un pequeño bosque una caballa simple y un arroyo de agua este lugar solo mide un radio de 1 km en eso pone a issei en la caballa pero se puede observar en la oscuridad que rodea este lugar espectros que intentan acercarse al niño y dice sheinian

-cualquiera que toque al niño será torturado hasta que pedí que deshaga su existencia en este reino-mientras decía esas palabras unas espadas aparecen cerca de él y empiezan a resonar pero no solo esas también unos pequeños libros con una cadena resuenan y vibran y antes de parar dicen

- **al fin ha llegado nuestro próximo maestro-** fueron las palabras de estos tres objetos

-mmm… entonces este chico es el descendiente de abyss jajajajajajajaja quien lo diría-fueron las palabras de sheinian

Así paso dos años mientras sheinian le enseñaba sobre el mundo sobrenatural y el mundo humano a los 5 años issei sabia casi todo sobre el mundo sobrenatural cuando cumplió 6 años empezaron sus entrenamientos físicos para cuando finalizo su entrenamiento físico pudo contactar con dos seres que residían en él una era el dragón emperador rojo Ddraig y el otro el dragón emperador blanco Albion al inicio fue raro ya que ellos se la pasaban peleando en el espacio mental de issei pero después de una paliza que les dio issei dejaron de pelear y empezaron a llevarse bien en las noches o más bien cuando descansaba porque allí no existía la noche ise estrenaba asa que su cuerpo no podía más y descansaba cuando se sentía con fuerza continuaba, cuando descansaba los dos dragones le contaron sobre su rivalidad la pelas que han llevada con el tiempo y todo sobre las sacred gread y con ellos entrenaba mental para poder dominarlas

Cuando cumplió los 7 años sheinian lo hizo enfrentarse contra un espectro que era muy poderoso en el enfrentamiento ise utilizo la boosted gear no siendo suficiente sacrifico su ojo izquierdo para obtener el balance breaker de la boosted gear, enfrentando el espectro pero lo que obtuvo fue una armadura por diez segundos pero no fue suficiente entonces a albion le entrego su ojo derecho por igual para obtener el balance breaker de la divide divaden con la habilidad de la de divide lo gro derrotándolo justo cuando acabo el tiempo de los 10 segundos

Un año más siguió entrenando con sheinian para que se pudiera defender solo enseñándole el arte de la espada y el manejo de armas como cuchillos y pistolas también le entrego libros para aprender magia cuando cumplió los 8 años ya sheinian le había dicho que el resto de pende de él y que es tiempo que regresara con los humanos pero issei dejo de ser humano al menos una gran parte del gracias al despertar de lo sacred gear de él se convirtió 90% en dragón o al menos un dragón humanoide Ddraig corrompió el 45% de su estructura molecular y albion el otro 45% issei los detuvo antes que terminara el proceso porque no quería convertirse completamente en dragón quería conservar un poco de su lado humano por el momento siendo 10% humano

-bueno issei he contactado con tu tío reyner hyoudou hermano menor de tu padre diciéndole que te había encontrado han pasado años ya sabes lo suficiente del verdadero mundo te toca seguir solo entiendes-dijo sheinian

-entiendo oo-chan gracias por todo me cuidaste entrenaste gracias oo-chan-dijo ise con mucho respeto a el shinigami

-antes que te vayas issei tengo un regalo para ti-dijo mientras entraba a la profundidad de la oscuridad y luego de unos cortos minutos regreso con el traía dos espadas una totalmente negra con una especie de tira al final de su mango y la otra con su mango negro con pequeños tintes rojos y su hoja era roja oscura tanto que parecía más oscura que la misma sangra como si fuera una fusión perfecta de negro y rojo que podías apreciar el conjunto de los colores y diferenciarlos y unos pequeños libros que cabían perfectamente en la mano de issei con una cadena cado uno como si pudieras colgártelos como collares

-haa –dijo ise no hablo porque vio que shinigami estaba serio

-escúchame bien issei no voy a repetirlo-dijo sheinian mientras ise decía que si con la cabeza-estas armas le pertenecieron a mi mejor amigo abyss trinity puede que no lo sepas pero tu portas su sangre por tanto estas armas ahora son tuyas cuídalas bien y estos libros son grimorios, mas específicamente es un sacred gear que el mismo creo son diferentes a los que dios creo estos tienen conciencia propia y solo responden a quien lleve la sangre de su creador-fue todo lo que dijo ya que él no le dijo que era el nombre del quinto maou que una vez existió como el más poderoso

Ise asintió y estiro sus manos para cogerlas pero antes de que las cogiera los grimorios brillaron y se desplazaron a sus manos uno en la derecha otro en la izquierda enredándose en sus brazos quedando serca de sus muñecas y las espadas se hicieron más pequeñas y se colgaron en su cuello como collares las dos luego de eso sheinian preparo una puerta echa de sombras para que salieran

-ise aquí puedes venir cuando quieras entrenar puedes ingresar cuando quieras tu poder mágico dejo una marca que es reconocible para que puedas entrar-dijo sheinian

-gracias aprecio que lo digas es bueno tener un lugar en el cual pueda entrar debida-mente-luego de esa pequeña charla atravesaron el lugar

 **Mundo humano afueras de la ciudad kuou**

Justo donde se había encontrado ha issei en lugar del accidente se encontraba un hombre joven entre los 25 y 28 años esperando estar en ese lugar le recordaba que hai habían muerto su hermano mayor y su cuñada aun recordaba como hace apenas unos días el hombre que se identificó como el shinigami le dijo que su sobrino estaba vivo

 **Flazbat**

Se encontraba en un bar tomando una cerveza estaba abatido era el aniversario de la muerte de su hermano y su esposa salió del bar algo tomado con una botella de wiski en su mano con dirección al cementerio cuando llego se detuvo justo dos lapidas que decían Reílan hyoudou y Melliza hyoudou su hermano y su cuñada sepultados

-no me he rendido onii-san lo voy a encontrar sé que está vivo y te juro onii-san y one-san que lo encontrare a su hijo no importa el costo lo encontrare-dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a la botella de wiski

-tal vez yo pueda ayudarte reinen hyoudou –dijo una voz que era desconocida para el hombre identificado como reinen

Reinen voltea y mira la figura de un hombre joven cabello castaño claro ojos rojos alas de huesos y en ellas una tela de piel parecida a la de los murciélagos gabardina negra con bordes grises y estampados de manos en huesos camisa roja desabrochado hasta el pecho una marca de color rojo que se desplazaba desde su ojo izquierdo por su mejilla y cuello hasta su pecho justo en el corazón y unos pantalones negros con botas estilo militar y sus manos eran puros huesos

-hola reinen yo soy el supremo shinigami sheinian…-dijo sheinian mientras reinen se ponía azul

-no, no puedes llevar aun… aun no encuentro a mi sobrino-dijo interrumpiendo a sheinian mientras caía de rodillas al frente de la tumba de su onii-san y one-san

-no te equivocas no vine para llevarte con migo vine para decirte que yo sé dónde está tu sobrino-dijo sheinian calmando a reinen

-que donde, donde esta pues llevarte mi alma si dejas encontrarle y traerlo de nuevo a la familia-dijo sin pensar reinen

-cállate y escucha si no enserio me llevare tu alma-dijo sheinian mientras reinen sé que daba callado-yo encontré a issei cuando fui por las almas de tus hermanos y lo acogí y cuide este tiempo pero no puedo estar con él si permanece más tiempo en el mundo delas sombras con migo se convertirá en un espectro por eso te digo ve en cuatro días al lugar donde murió tu hermano y te entregare a tu sobrino pero ve solo-dijo el shinigami mientras era envuelto en sobras y desaparecía

-hai estaré ahí…-luego voltio a las tumbas y dijo-gracias onii-san one-san por permitir recuperarlo

 **Fin del Flazbat**

En este lugar donde hace 5 años murió su onii-san y one-san esperaba reinan la aparición del shinigami y su sobrino mientras esperaba se empezó a oscurecer y pensó

-"lo abre imaginado no estoy seguro el shinigami apareció esa noche solo tengo que esperar un poco más"-dijo reinen mientras miraba una foto de su onii-san one-san y su sobrino mientras lo hacía los sombras empezaron a formar una puerta en eso él se percató y miro fijo la puerta de sombras de allí salió el shinigami y un niño castaño oscuro con ojos de diferente color uno verde esmeralda que era el izquierdo y el otro azul celeste casi parecían cristal sus ojos pero no había duda él era su sobrino

Reinen empezó a llorar mientras corría y abrasaba a issei y dijo-gracias, gracias, gracias como podré pagarle por esto shinigami-sama

-no te preocupes también fue bueno para mi tener compañía en el mundo de las tinieblas-dijo shinigami mientras regresaba a la puerta miro a ise de reojo y pensó-"tu descendiente ya está en este mundo abyss"

Y el shinigami se fue por el portal issei solo miraba a su tío pero no le dijo nada mientras el lloraba y recordó que su nombre real era issei trinity descendiente de abyss trinity pero ese nombre solo era en lo sobre natural y en el mundo humano solo era issei hyoudou

El tiempo paso 4 meses y issei había hecho trabajos para los seres sobre naturales pero ise se hacía llamar sombra tenía muchos contactos e información de cada facción bíblica frecuentaba un bar donde llegaba con una máscara que tapaba la parte baja de su rostro su nariz y boca parecía una segunda piel y unas gafas negras parecidas a las de buxáceo para poder ver bajo el agua pero esta le permitió ver como si fuera de día a toda hora llevaba puesto una capa que llegaba hasta el suelo con una capota para tapar tu su cabello tenía la pinta de todo un ladrón

En estos momentos issei se encontraba en el bar había ido para comprar mercancía estaba sentado en una mesa el tendero ya lo conocía el entraba con la excusa de que su amo lo envió a recoger un pedido la primera vez desde entonces entra como si nada

Mientras esperaba un hombre se le acerca el hombre llevaba una gabardina carísima y su cabello era rojo como la sangre el hombre se acerca a ise y pregunta medio tomado

-que ase un niño como tú aquí, no deberías ni frecuentar estos lugares-dijo algo serio

-mmm…-ise lo examina con la mirada y luego-estoy para recoger un pedido de mi amo no es que me guste estos sitios pero es más agradable estar en estos que un cuarta de nobles mirándote por debajo del hombro como si fuera un animal cualquiera y alguien como usted porque está aquí no creo que sea de los que se emborrachan en estos lugares

-yo estoy matando las penas…mi hermanita está sufriendo de una enfermedad mortal que es solo curable con algo llamado el elíxir de la luna pero no hemos podido encontrar ninguna referencia de ello ni siquiera sabemos si es verdad –dijo el hombre pelirrojo mientras le entregaba una foto al ise-es ella, ella es mi hermanita no es una hermosura

Dijo el hombre mientras ise miraba la foto y miro la puerta abrirse en ella llego el hombre que esperaba

-si es muy linda-dijo mientras se la devolvía-veré que puedo hacer véame aquí en 4 días y le tendré las gotas de luna-dijo ise mientras se retiraba de la mesa y el hombre que do callado mirando como ise se iba

Afuera en una esquina estaba issei y el sujeto con cara de pocos amigos le entrego una caja de unos 30 centímetros de larga y 8 Cm de gruesos issei la abrió y observo barias botellas saca una tenía el emblema del fénix

-no te preocupes son lagrimas del fénix real por eso métame más tiempo en conseguirlas-dijo el hombre de pocos amigos

-en tiendo tomo-dijo ise mientras le entregaba un sobre el hombre lo revisó y había dinero

-ese hombre con el que estabas es alguien importante ten cuidado-dijo el hombre mientras desaparecía en círculo mágico

-ya importante eso me agrada-dijo ise para sí mismo

-[planeas ayudar a ese hombre puedo decirlo él es peligroso]-dijo albion

-[puede que sea peligroso pero estoy seguro que ara cualquier cosa por salvar a su hermanita jajaja]-dijo Ddraig

-bueno si lo ayudare no tengo nada que hacer además he estado interesado en eso de las gotas de luna iba air por ellas la otra semana pero que Mazda ir ahora o no-dijo ise

-[[concuerdo]]-dijeron ambos dragones

Ise se marchó del lugar a su casa que por cierto era de 7 pisos 3 sub terréanos y 4 en la superficie el último piso cuenta con un auditorio, 1er piso es la sala cocina, comedor más 5 piezas y el garaje con espacio para dos carros y quince motos y quedaba algo de espacio, el 2, 3 son solo habitaciones 9 por piso en el primer sótano un lugar de GYN para ise el segundo sótano era una piscina con sauna y un baño tamaño familiar y el tercer sótano era un biblioteca con libros de toda clase pero solo del mundo sobre natural issei vivía con su tío pero él siempre estaba trabajando casi nunca iba a la casa o edificio debes en cuando iban algunas trabajadoras para hacerle aseo ala casa

En este momento ise aparece en el casa más exactamente en la biblioteca y cogió un libro que estaba sobre la mesa del lugar y lo abrió justo donde decía isla de la luna

-bueno veamos según la información que hemos recolectado es esta isla se encuentra en midió del océano ningún humano va allí porque se han visto avistamiento de mostros allí-dijo ise mientras revisaba el libro-bueno este es nuestro destino

Dijo mientras salía del lugar subía a su terraza mientras extendía su par de alas un par eran rojas y la otra eran blancas y por debajo de ellas azul celeste y emprendió vuelo al horizonte

 **Isla de la luna**

Dos días después de que issei saliera de su casa acababa de llegar a la isla de la luna se notaba desierta y con harta vegetación

-[porque crees que nunca supieron dónde estaban las gotas de luna]-pregunto albion

-[será porque el único libro que habla de la ubicación donde están las gotas de luna es el que tiene ise en su biblioteca]-dijo Ddraig

-ahora que lo mencionas sheinian dijo que ese era el último libro de su especie porque todos los demás fueron destruidos-dijo issei empezó a recorrer la isla con calma y de lanada invoco sus armas unas pistola parecida a un revolver pero algo antigua pues su empuñadora era negra pero la cabina de las balas estaba pegada no podía moverla ni sepárala el cañón era muy grueso y cuadrado igual de grueso que el resto del arma lo único que era más o menos delgado era su empuñadora del resto parecía igual las armas eran plateadas

-sora ilia sintieron eso verdad-pregunto ise y

-{si son muchas energías pero están acercándose cada vez más}-dijo una delas armas

-{creo que es mejor apresurarnos por esas gotas de luna maestro}-dijo la otra pistola

-con cuerdo contigo ilia-dijo ise y se encamino más rápido al centro de la isla cuando estaba llegando al centro de los arbustos de los arboles salieron toda clase de seres extraños algunos con forma de arañas gigantes otros parecían ogros algunos perros gigantes lagartijas y de todo clase de insectos gigantes pero algunos estaban mesclados con otros

-rallos que son esas cosas-dijo issei mientras comenzaba a dispararles pero de un momento a otro salieron tres mujeres una tenía el cabello azul como el cielo y corto un vestido de maga verde con blanco y bordes azules oscuro con un bastón de maga en un extremo tenía la figura de una llama roja se notaba que era un año menor que ise

La otra tenía el cabello morado con un toque de café oscuro un vestido todo negro un collar negro que del caía una cadena corta asta más arriba de sus pechos tenía la edad de issei pero tenía un báculo delgado igual de alto que ella con un cristal más como un diamante inmenso y unas especie de protectores a los lados sus ojos eran a juego con sus cabello igual que la anterior y la última parecía una niña de unos 2 años menor que él, cabello color rosado claro con una camisa blanca una falda rosa sus ojos azules oscuros unos tres cinturones y 4 espadas que eran katanas todas estaban descalzas

Habían caído de un árbol parecía que escapaban de los mostros pero no tenían energías para seguir una especie de ciempiés con su parte superior a una persona las ataco en eso ise dispara sus armas eliminándolo y los demás mostros que están alrededor de ellas y grita

-Acérquense rápido hay que salir de aquí-dijo este y ellas sin cuestionar avanzaron rápida mente a issei y el empezó a cubrirlas y eliminar cualquier mostro que se les acercaba mientras avanzaban al templo que estaba serca de ellos y casual mente era el centro de la isla

Ya en el templo los mostros no se acercaban a ellos ni siquiera al templo y se retiraron

-parece que el templo irradia poder sacro que los hace alejarse de este-dijo ise mientras observaba a las tres-y quiénes son y porque están aquí

Dijo ise mientras las miraba serio

-como un niño como tu pudo hacer tal cosa además la carga de esa cosa nunca se acaba o que-pregunto la de cabello morado con café

-para tu desgracia no-dijo ise mientras les apuntaba-pregunte porque están aquí y quienes son

Al ver la actitud seria de ise ellas se quedaron mirándolo algo asustadas pero respondieron

-yo soy urushibara shizuno soy una bruja y ellas son lelei la lalena ella es una maga-dijo mientras señalaba a la de cabello corto-y ella es freini tryui es una dhampire, hemos estado huyendo y terminamos aquí por un hechizo de trasporte mal echo

Dijo la identificada como shizuno

-entonces solo están extraviadas y no tienen adonde ir es eso no-dijo ise mientras bajaba sus armas y estas desaparecían

-prácticamente es eso pero tu porque estás aquí no creo que vivas por aquí este lugar está lleno de mostros-dijo freini

-no vivo por aquí solo me interesa lo que hay aquí… en este templo-dijo ise mientras se retiraba a lo profundo del templo y empezaba a recorrerlo buscando las gotas de luna llego a un salón que se podría decir es un salón del trono y miro a todo el rededor y vio en la parte de atrás del trono una jarra de cristal como de florero que media de alto 40 Cm

-es esa esas son las gotas de luna-dijo ise y las chicas se quedaron calladas no entendían la pregunta del joven

-{si no hay duda son esas puedo reconocer su poder además observa en sima de ella ese círculo mágico trasporta las gotas que caen de la luna en la superficie del templo a hi a ese jarrón}-se oyó una voz que dejo desconcertadas a las tres chicas

-{además parase que nadie avenido en años a este lugar está casi llena la jarra, cada 100 años caen las gotas de luna y solo caen unas pocas casi se podría decir que el cuncho que dejas en una bebida es la cantidad que caen}-dijo otro voz y las chicas estaban asustadas delas voces

-bueno es bueno saberlo-dijo ise mientras cogía la jarra y colocaba otra igual-bueno es hora de irnos

-{como ya tienes las gotas puedes utilizar tu círculo de trasporte para regresar}-dijo la voz de nuevo

-ha es cierto gracias sora por recordarlo además mañana tengo que estar en el bar para entregarle las gotas a ese hombre-en eso voltio y vio a las niñas y dijo-si no tienen un lugar al cual regresar pueden venir con migo pero tendrán que trabajar para poder vivir con migo

En eso las niñas se sorprendieron ellas no tenían donde ir se miraron entre ellas y asintieron

-iremos mientras tengamos una casa donde vivir trabajaremos para ti-dijo shizuno

-es buena idea gracias no te defraudare-dijo freini

-si cuanta con migo para lo que quieras-dijo leila

-{bueno si es así pues suban al círculo que nos vamos}-dijo la vos de nuevo y ellas obedecieron y se trasportaron

 **Residencia hyoudou**

En eso aparecieron en lo que parecía una biblioteca para las dos magas fue como entrar en el paraíso para la dhampire fue como si nada en eso ise se alejó de ellas y dijo

-en esta casa podrán vivir cómoda-mente es una casa de 4 pisos y 3 sótanos por el momento me ayudaran con su aseo por cómo mantener la casa no se preocupen que eso ya está-dijo ise y ellas se sorprendieron-alguna quiere ayudarme con esto necesito embotellarlos

-yo te ayudo-dijo la dhampire freini

-gracias sígueme por aquí-dijo ise mientras se abría una puerta secreta al entrar pudo ver una especie de laboratorio

Mientras freini le ayudaba shizuno y lelei empezaron a mirar y leer libros de magia

Después de eso ise término de embotellar las gotas de luna en frascos trasparentes con la misma forma que los que utilizaban para las lágrimas del fénix salieron unas 30 botellas

Eso le tomo lo que quedaba del día mientras se aseguraba que estuvieran bien sin regar una gota y revisaba su composición miraba el libro para saber cómo servían y que efectos tenían pero solo descubrió que las gotas de luna solo tienes dos funciones una es curara cualquier enfermedad mientras bebe las gotas una pequeña copa durante una semana una copa por día una botella de las de ise alcanzaba para tres días ósea que la chica peli-roja necesitaba tres botellas dos para los 6 días y una para el ultimo día y se quedarían con un poco para que ellas lo investiguen y la otra era capaz de descongelar lo que sea no importa con qué clase de hielo haiga sido congelado esta lo descongelaba

-vaya no es tanta cosa pero al menos para ellos si lo es-dijo ise mientras salía con freini del lugar pero

-ano encontré esta espada en el centro del templo-dijo freini mientras sacaba una espada estilo medieval pero emitía mucha energía sacra-no puedo manejarla es muy fuerte para mi

Dijo ella mientras ise miraba la espada y dijo

-esa espada es uno de los fragmentos de excalibur-dijo asombrado ise

-{no cualquiera esa es ruler el fragmento que se dice es la más fuerte}-dijo la voz que surgía de lanada

-estas segura ilia-dijo ise mientras se quitaba la capa y unos pequeños libros sostenidos a los lados de su pantalón con cadenas semi colgantes uno de ellos brillaba y se escuchaba

-{más que se gura ese es ruler y tienes a Nightmare la en contraste en las ruinas de aquel castillo que visitaste}-dijo la voz el grimorio dejo de brillar

-bueno por el momento guardémosla con la otra con entrenamiento lograras usarlas en el futuro-dijo ise después de guardarla salió y llamo a las otras dos subieron por el ascensor y les mostro la casa y les dio una habitación a cada una y les dio permiso de usar la biblioteca tanto como gustaran

Al día siguiente era el cuarto día issei se levantó se organizó para bajar a la cocina y preparar algo pero cuando llego shizuno ya estaba haciendo el desayuno pero se detuvo cuando vio a ise y se sorprendió ver sus ojos uno azul otro verde y sin esa mascara que usaba el día anterior

-a hola esto… lo siento pero aun no nos has dicho tu nombre-dijo shizuno y de la nada aparecieron las demás

-cierto lo olvide mi nombre es issei hyoudou-dijo ise-pero pueden llamarme ise

-es un placer ise estaremos a tu cuidado-dijo shizuno y freini y lelei inclinaban la cabeza

Después de las presentaciones ellos desayunaron después ellas se encargaron de organizar la casa y cuando acabaron se adentraron en la biblioteca eran las 5 pm y ise se arregló se puso un pantalón negro una camisa negra, en los pantalones igual que el día anterior el par de grimorios, en su cuello los dos collares de las espadas la máscara que apareció de la nada y las gafas oscuras de buzo la capa negra con capota y cogió los tres frascos de gotas de luna

-tengo un negocio que hacer volveré más tarde-dijo ise para las chicas que estaban en la biblioteca pero-donde esta freini

-entendido-dijo shizuno

-freini está en GYN está entrenado con sus espadas-dijo lelei

En eso un círculo aparece en issei y desaparece

 **Bar del inframundo**

Issei estaba sentado en el bar esperando al hombre pelirrojo mientas tenía un vaso de jugo al frente

-mmm porque tarda tanto-dijo ise y el cantinero lo escucho

-llegas muy temprano llegara más tarde-dijo el cantinero

-creí que estaría aquí temprano puesto que se supone es importante-dijo ise y una ranura se creó en su máscara junto donde tenía la boca y tomo un sorbo del jugo una horas más tarde la puerta se abrió y el hombre pelirrojo entro pero no solo esta vez venía con una mujer joven de cabellos grises en forma de dos trenzas hacia el frente con un traja de meido el hombre al ver a issei se acercó y la joven igual

-pensé que no iba a venir estaba por marcharme-dijo issei mientras observaba a la joven

-lo siento el trabajo me retuvo y mi esposa no quería dejarme salir espero no le incomode su presencia no me creía que me iba a ver con usted-dijo el hombre mientras miraba a la joven al lado de el

-un gusto soy grayfia…-no término de hablar

-tu nombre no es necesario me basta saber que es la esposa de él aunque tampoco conozco su nombre y tampoco es necesario que me lo diga prefiero pasar a los negocios-dijo issei sorprendiendo a grayfia

-¿negocios?-pregunto grayfia

-bueno tengo que ganarme la vida de alguna manera-dijo ise-con seguí las gotas de luna o como usted lo llamo ese día el elixir de la luna también conozco el tratamiento a seguir no fue fácil conseguirlos menos la cantidad que necesitan pero los tengo, pero no se los daré gratis pediré algo a cambió –dijo ise serio

-que es lo que quiere a cambió… y como sé que si son las gotas de luna-dijo el hombre pelirrojo

-si savias de que ellas eran las únicas que pueden curar a tu hermana sabrás como son y no habrá problema y lo que pediré a cambio solo será si funciona el tratamiento-dijo ise serio- el tratamiento dura una semana, 7 días

-entonces si funciona nos veremos aquí para darte lo que pidas a cambió-dijo el hombre

-me parece justo-dijo grayfia

-no es posible no estaré por aquí en un mes o tal vez mas tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-dijo ise

-entonces como aremos para el pago o tú me buscaras cuando estés listo-pregunta el hombre pelirrojo

-sí y no, verán les daré las gotas de luna a cambió de ser el prometido de tu hermanita-dijo ise y la pareja se quedó callada

-no puedo hacer eso jamás comprometería a mi hermanita solo por beneficio-dijo el hombre serio

-entonces prefieres verle morir a tener que salvarle la vida y comprometerla con la persona que la salvo-pregunto ise

-tu solo quieres el benéfico de ser el…-no termino

-antes que digas alguna tontería ni siquiera sé quién eres a que familia pertenece así que no me digas que lo hago por el beneficio monetario y por tener fama u otra cosa, tengo el dinero necesario para vivir relajado el resto de mi vida y no busco fama ya que si fuera así hubiera dado a conocer que encontré las gotas de luna que son muy codiciadas, piénsalo bien-dijo ise

El hombre empezó a pensar y el chico tenía razón así que dijo

-está bien serás el prometido de mi hermana-dijo derrotado en eso ise saco tres botellas con la marca de una luna anaranjada y de ella cayendo gotas anaranjadas tenía un líquido anaranjado las puso sobre la mesa entregándoselas a el hombre

-quien eres tu… ni siquiera nosotros con toda la influencia que contamos logramos encontrarlas y apareces y en cuatro días ya las tienes-pregunto grayfia

-sé de donde son originarias estas gotas de luna pero estas gotas solo aparecen cada 100 años por eso son tan difíciles de obtener-dijo ise-bueno escúchame una copita de estas gotas cada día durante 7 días cada botella te alcanzara para tres días ustedes verán que hacer con lo que sobra –dijo ise

-gracias por esto y cuál es tu nombre-dijo el hombre

-lamentablemente eso es algo que no puedo decirte pero puedes decirme sombra-dijo ise mientras lo miraba

-necesitamos saber tu nombre para conllevar los datos de ser el prometido…- dijo grayfia

-lo siento pero si les digo mi nombre esto causara mucho revuelo por eso yo los buscare cuando llegue el momento solo mantengan su palabra que yo los encontrare-dijo ise mientras levanto y se fue del lugar

En eso el hombre pelirrojo mira la puerta y luego al cantinero este entiende lo que quiere preguntar el pelirrojo y solo le alza los hombros y menea la cabeza de lado a lado dando a entender que no sabe nada en eso la pareja seba

Issei regreso a su casa a entrenar a las nuevas de la familia un mes más tarde

Issei llego a la casa o castillo del pelirrojo y observo como una niña de un año mayor que él estaba jugando con una de cabello cortos y lentes con ellas se encontraba el hombre pelirrojo

-quien diría que esa persona que ayude en ese bar seria familiar de la casa gremory-dijo ise mientras aparecía de un árbol cercano los niños se asustaron un poco y se hicieron al lado del hombre pelirrojo

-sombra que haces aquí-pregunto el hombre pelirrojo

-solo estaba de pasada y te vi se me hizo raro así que me hacer que, heme aquí parece que la gotas funcionaron muy bien

-sombra… onii-sama él es-pregunta la pelirroja

-si rias-tan él es tu prometido-dijo el hombre

-mucho gusto mi nombre es rias gremory heredera de la casa gremory-dijo la ahora rias-gracias por salvarme la vida

-no fue nada y es un placer conocerte rias-san yo soy sombra-dijo ise con micho respeto

Paso un rato allí con ella jugo y demás luego se retiró en el resto del año issei la visitaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta que rias salvo a akeno y entonces dejo de ir tan seguido iba un vez al mes, centrándose en sus entrenamientos y los de sus amigas


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Cuando llegaron a la casa de issei y Asia vio el edificio creyendo que issei vivía en un apartamento

-issei-san está seguro de esto y si la resección pone algún problema por mi estadía-dijo Asia

-jajaja no te preocupes Asía además no es un edificio de apartamentos es mi casa aunque parezca un edificio-dijo issei

-que acaso eres hijo de algún empresario famoso-dijo Asia

-de echo mis padres eran los dueños de unas empresas multinacionales después de su muerte mi tío tomo el cargo de estas empresas-dijo issei algo serio al recordar que sus padres estaban muertos pero él no los recordaba lo poco que sabía de ellos era lo que su tío le conto y las fotos que habían en los álbumes de fotografías familiares que encontró en la casa

Asia al notar la mirada de issei decidió que darse en silencio sabía que con esa expresión y lo que dijo issei que era un poco difícil hablar del tema en ello entraron en el edificio ella vio la casa y se sor prendió era muy lujosa issei la guio por la casa mientras la llevaba a su habitación le explico cómo era la casa

Unos minutos más tarde ellos dos estaban comiendo mientras issei esperaba a sus compañeras que en eso llegaron a la casa

-hio ise… he una invitada que raro-dijo freini

-y quien es ella issei-dijo shizuno

-un placer soy una de las inquilinas de la residencia hyoudou lelei la lalena-dijo lelei

Asia solo entendió el apellido de issei y el nombre de lelei, se puso algo nerviosa y dijo

-un gusto mi nombre es Asia argento-dijo ella

-oo una extranjera-dijo freini en el mismo idioma que ellas-mi nombre es freini tryui la chica a mi lado es urushibara shizuno y la chica de cabello corto es lelei la lalena somos inquilinas de la casa y trabajamos para issei

Dijo freini pero extrañamente ella era buena con los idiomas hablaba 12 idiomas diferentes a la perfección y otros 5 que un estaban aprendiendo

Después de eso issei ejecuto un macro de idiomas en Asia para que pudiera hablar con facilidad con ellos y les explico a las chicas que había sucedido

-y eso paso por eso Asia se quedara con nosotros llévense bien con ella de acuerdo-dijo issei

-bueno es igual a nuestro caso no habrá problema la cuidaremos-dijo shizuno

-jun.-fue todo lo que salió de la boca de lelei que estaba asintiendo con la cabeza

-no te preocupes te adaptaras rápida mente –dijo freini

En eso issei se alejó de la mesa saco su celular y marco los números de un fijo y hablo

-*hola oo-chan pasado un tiempo no, como están las cosas por allá*pregunto ise

-*o issei bien ya sabes el trabajo como es, pero dime pasa algo todo está bien*-pregunto reinen

-*bueno si pero necesitó tu ayuda para unos papeles, veras hace unos días conocía aúna amiga pero ella era monja por ciertos acontecimientos ella dejo de serlo y ahora está aquí viviendo con migo y las demás pero me gustaría que tuviera una vida más o menos estable y que estudiará con migo por eso necesito los papeles de inscripción*-dijo issei

-*bueno si esos claro dime como se llama para mañana en la mañana tendré todo listo y ella asistirá a la academia*-dijo reinen

-*gracias tío su nombre es Asia argento te lo agradezco*

-*no te preocupes sé que la estas ayudando, bueno empezaré con eso para que esté listo rápido te marcare en cuanto termine*-dijo reinen y colgó

Después de la llamada issei se sentó con ellas y escuchó la historia de Asia ya que ellas estaban contando sus historias para conocerse mejor grande fue su sorpresa al saber porque Asia había sido excomulgada por curar aun akuma fue tachada de bruja y exiliada de la iglesia, luego issei conto si historia para que Asia se sintiera cómoda claro ocultando el hecho de ser trinity y tener dos longinus cuando termino su historia se quitó las gafas porque estaba en casa y allí casi no las usaba

-tus ojos son como los de un reptil-dijo Asia maravillada con sus ojos

-si bueno cuando estuve en el mundo de las sombras mis ojos cambiaron por eso uso gafas así evitó que las personas se asuste de ellos por ser diferentes te pido que no le cuentes a nadie ni siquiera los seres del mundo para normal saben de mí-dijo issei

-hai issei-san-después de ello ella se fue a su cuarto a descansar eran 9 pm y se quedaron solos ellos

-que pasa issei no está feliz le salvaste la vida y está por tener una vida mejor-dijo shizuno mientras las demás lo observaban

-o acaso algo te preocupa, que vuelvan por ella-dijo freini

-no te preocupes estamos nosotras también tu ni ella están solos-dijo lelei seria

-gracias mina pero no es eso es… la razón por la que la excomulgaron…-dijo ise y ellas mostraban una mirada de no entender-… bueno la razón no fue que ella curara al demonio sino que con la muerte de dios Michael está tomando el cargo solo que do un sistema que se encarga de dar las bendición y el poder para los exorcismos pero es limitado y cualquier influencia fuera de lo común podría afectarlo por eso ellos deben deshacerse de los que pueden afectar este sistema como sacred gear como el de Asia que puede curar a cualquier ser y las longinus estos afectarían el sistema por eso ella fue exiliada

-espera, espera dios está muerto hablas enserio-dijo sorprendida shizuno

-pero eso es imposible como-dijo freini

-pero si es cierto porque nadie lo sabe-dijo lelei

-es verdad sheinian me lo dijo además me dijo que él había muerto en la guerra con los 5 maou no sé cómo o quien lo mato pero está muerto-dijo issei serio-y nadie sabe porque solo unos pocos de las tres facciones lo saben ellos necesitan temerosos de dios a los humanos solo la elite de la elite saben de su muerte ni siquiera los ángeles de menor rango lo saben solo los serafines-termino de hablar issei

Para los pensamientos de ellas era extraño pero eso explicaba él porque del exilio de Asia una creyente tan fuerte y dedicada a dios exiliada solo por curar a un akuma en otros tiempos la iglesia diría que fue engañada por ellos para que lo curara pero solo fue exiliada sin nada más en eso llego la media noche mientras ellos hablaban del problema y sonó el celular de issei

-*hola tío*-dijo issei

-*hio issei era para decirte que ya está todo arreglado mañana puede ingresar a estudiar Asia-san*-dijo reinen y colgó rápidamente parecía ocupado

-bueno mi tío ya arreglo el ingreso de Asia a la academia su pongo que la acompañare para saber dónde queda por el momento dejemos esta conversación solo debemos preocuparnos por mantenerla a salvo-dijo issei mientras se acercaba a las escaleras-vamos adormir mina

Al día siguiente ya las cuatro chicas y issei se dirigían a la academia ingresaron normalmente pero esta vez sona sitri estaba en la entrada

-hoo kaicho me alegra verte-dijo issei y ella volteo haberlo en eso issei detecto su aura dándose cuenta que era un akuma-"así que no estaba equivocado ellas es un akuma pero creo conocerla… ha pero si es…"-pensaba issei

-puedo ayudarlo…-dijo sona

-hyoudou issei y si ella es mi prima Asia argento llego anoche del extranjero e ingresa hoy sus papeles fueron enviados ayer-dijo issei mientras la miraba con una sonrisa

-ya veo síganme veremos donde quedas-dijo sona mientras caminaba y tsubaki la siguió

 **Habitación del consejo estudiantil**

Sona estaba sentada observando una carpeta la serró y mira a Asia

-eres de la iglesia no-pregunto directamente

-ha... no fui retirada-dijo Asia

-vera Asia está siendo tratada de muy mala manera y mi tío decidió retirarla y enviarla con migo para cuidarla ya que él está trabajando y no tiene tiempo-dijo issei

-entiendo bueno según el reporte que darás en el 2b tsubaki te llevara-dijo sona pero antes que tsubaki respondiera

-no hay problema si quedo en el 2b yo puedo llevarla al fin al cabo estamos en la misma clase-dijo issei

-bien supongo que quieres cuidar de tu prima-dijo sona

He issei se retiró con Asia a sus clases en el salón todos se col mocionaron al ver a asia fuera de eso las clases siguieron normales a la hora del almuerzo estaban en el árbol que siempre usan cuando

-hyoudou-ku rias gremory sempai quiere hablar contigo te está esperando en el club-dijo pero cuando termino de hablar las tres chicas de issei que son conocidas ya por el rubio se pusieron de pie asustando un poco al rubio no sabía por qué pero ellas lo ponían muy nervioso

-está bien chicas cálmense, cuál es la razón por la que quieren verme-pregunto issei

-lo siento pero no se la razón-dijo kiba

-sabes si no tengo un motivo para ir no iré-dijo issei-si me quiere ver me es por algo y tengo derecho a saber porque si no, no iré-dijo issei mientras se recostaba en el árbol y cerraba sus ojos

Kiba no sabía que hacer el chico tenía un punto si fue llamado y no sabe por qué no tiene por qué ir si no quiere mientras issei dijo eso las chicas se sentaron al lado de él sin saber que hacer kiba se iba a retirar pero

-al menos deberías saber si es importante no-dijo issei con los ojos serados que kiba no pudo notar

-hai buchou no llamaría a alguien al club a menos que sea importante-dijo kiba y issei se levanto

-haa ya que Asia ben con migo shizuno, lelei y freini nos veremos a la salida es posible que esto sea demorado-dijo issei pero para ellas era decir cuiden mi espalda

-hai-dijeron las tres al tiempo y se retiraron o al menos eso creyeron los dos rubios

Después de eso se fueron siguiendo a kiba hasta el cuarto del club del ocultismo en el issei pudo divisar a los miembros actuales akeno que estaba al lado de rias en un escritorio en el salón y a koneko que estaba sentada comiendo bocadillos

-buchou he traído a hyoudou-ku-dijo kiba mientras entraba i se sentaba en el mueble al lado de koneko

-gracias kiba-dijo rias sin ver que Asia estaba detrás de el-por favor siéntate me gustaría hablar contigo

En eso issei se sienta al frente de kiba y Asia lo sigue y se sienta a su lado hai es cuando nota a Asia y se queda mirándola sorprendida y mira a kiba

-ella viene con mingo acabo de llegar a la ciudad no conoce muy bien el idioma por eso está bajo mi cuidado-dijo issei pero rias la miraba y noto el poder que ella porta sabiendo que issei se enfrentó aun datenchil supuso que era una protegida de él viendo que ella solo se escondía detrás de issei

-está bien quería hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió antenoche en el parque issei-ku puedo decirte así no-dijo Rias con una mirada firme y seria

-hai no me importa, no me agrada la formalidad-dijo issei, asia solo escuchaba-y si es sobre mi enfrentamiento con la datenchil solo debo decir que debe dejar de hurgar en la vida privada de los demás gremory-dijo ise imitando la mirada de rias

-que quieres decir con eso-pregunto rias

-me refiero a tu amiga acosadora koneko toujou-chan si no estoy mal verdad acosadora-dijo issei mientras dirigía su mirada a koneko y esta se quedada sorprendida pero no lo demostraba-ser vigilado por esta chica no es nada agradable

Todos se sorprendieron al saber que issei ya savia que era vigilado por ellos rias se tensó ahora estaba en problemas era casi imposible que él quisiera unirse a su nobleza sabiendo que lo estaban vigilando y más aún si él sabía que koneko lo vio enfrentar al datenchil

-seamos rápidos tengo cosas que hacer más tarde dígame porque me llamo gremory-dijo issei

-bueno sabes de los datenchil que más sabes-pregunto rias

-bueno se de las facciones tanto bíblicas como las fuera de la biblia como el olimpo y esas cosas si su pregunta es que tanto se del mundo sobre natural se podría decir que tanto como ustedes akumas-dijo issei con una sonrisa de burla

-ya veo, sabes porque te atacaron los datenchil issei-ku-dijo rias

-si por ser portador de un sacred gear el imbécil de azazel envió por mi cabeza por temor a que sea un futuro problema para ellos-dijo issei como si nada

-ya veo eso facilita las cosas, yo Rias gremory heredera del clan gremory uno de los 72 pilares del inframundo quiero proponerte que te unas a mi nobleza así los datenchil no te atacaran más qué opinas issei-ku-dijo y pregunto rias

-la verdad me agrada la idea-dijo issei y rias esbozo una sonrisa e iba hablar pero -pero no me agrada unirme a alguien que pensaba dejar que me mataran para reencarnarme y no tuviera opción más que ser tu siervo rias gremory-dijo issei

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos rias no sabía que decir y sus siervos estaban sorprendidos pues sabían del plan de su ama pero que issei lo descubriera era sorprendente para ellos

-acaso no esperaba que me diera cuenta de la presencia de su siervo cuando enfrente al datenchil usted esperaba que yo muriera para reencarnarme no, por otra parte no necesitó de su protección se cuidarme solo pero-dijo issei

-pero...-pregunto rias

-está bien seré tu siervo pero a cambió solo responderé cuando me necesites yo tengo cosas de las cuales en cargarme por eso aunque sea tu siervo yo sigo mis propias reglas solo serviré a sus órdenes directas y solo si es importante si no lo es no acudiré a su ayuda seré más bien como un aliado que opina gremory-sempai-dijo issei para rias sería complicado porque issei no estaría bajo su mando para cualquier cosa sino en los momentos importantes él no aria las labores de un akuma como sus siervos hacen pero tendría su poder que según el reporte de koneko era muy superior al de koneko y kiba tal vez este al mismo nivel que ella y akeno tal vez mas que ellas

-de acuerdo aceptare tus términos pero por qué quieres unos términos así-pregunto rias

-dime cuanta experiencia tienen tus siervos rias estoy más que seguro que todos incluyéndote están por debajo de mi nivel, yo he estado en muchos combates reales, he estado en los campos de batalla donde es a muerte y tus siervos gremory-sempai -dijo issei rias no respondió nada estaba pensando las palabras que iba a decir pero

-issei-san tiene razón se deshizo de los 4 datenchil que iban por mi sin ayuda ni siquiera representaron una amenaza para issei-san-dijo Asia muy tímida y todavía oculta de tras de issei

Todos se quedaron callados issei se deshizo de 4 datenchil pero entonces quien es ella se preguntaron ellos mirándola firmemente

-así no les he presentado a mi compañera ellas es Asia Argento antigua funcionaria de la iglesia fue exiliada y los datenchil la querían y entonces la encontré y cuido de ella-dijo issei mientras los miraba

-ellas es una…-dijo rias

-hai es una portadora de sacred gear aunque no conozco el nombro de su sacred gear-dijo issei

-ano si issei-san va hacer su siervo yo también quiero ser su sierva-dijo Asia

-ha Asia estas segura digo serás un akuma porque quieres eso-pregunto sorprendido issei

-sin querer escuche su conversación anoche issei-san, además quiero estar contigo siempre y si te conviertes en akuma vivirás más tiempo que yo y eso no me gustaría-dijo Asia e issei pudo ver en sus ojos determinación y tristeza

-está bien pareces segura de tu decisión, que te parece gremory-sempai Asia tiene el poder de curar cualquier herida no importa que sea-dijo issei mientras rias se quedó callada pensando las cosas

Issei era fuerte según koneko y la amiga de issei pero si estaba las timado no podrían hacer nada y una persona que pudiera cúrralos de cualquier herida era buena idea pero solo si aceptaba los términos de issei

-y ella estará bajo los mismos términos-pregunto rias

\- gremory los términos que doy son porque no voy a seguir ordenas de nadie que no seas tú yo tengo mi propio trabajo del cual debo encargarme por eso lo digo pero Asia no, creo que no estaría mal que hiciera el trabajo de un demonio-dijo issei

-ok acepto tus términos solo recibirás ordenes cuando es debido según los acontecimientos y espero contar contigo en problemas futuros-dijo rias en eso pasaron a reencarnar a issei ya que si él no era rencarnado Asia tampoco

Cuando empezaron el proceso o ritual rias cedió cuenta que issei valía más fichas de las que pensó utilizo sus ocho peones pero dos de ellos eran mutaton pies y cuando termino el ritual de la espalda de issei salieron 2 pares de alas de akuma dejando a rias sorprendida

-no puede ser cierto incluso las mutaton pies-dijo rias sorprendida-que sacred gear tienes

-ha su nombre es two grimorie me permite usar magia avanzada que esta guardada o registrada en ellos según complete unos requisitos al igual que puedo invocar dos armas para usarlos como disparadores de magia destructiva-dijo issei

Todos se quedaron callados

-nunca escuche de ese sacred gear-dijo Rias

-el mundo es muy grande aún hay cosas que desconocemos del -dijo issei-como las gotas de luna-dijo en un susurro inaudible para los presentes pero rias al ser la más cerca de issei lo escucho

-que dijiste-pregunto sorprendida rias por las palabras de issei

-yo no dije nada porque-dijo issei y rias solo meneo la cabeza diciendo nada

Prosiguieron con Asia a quien por su poder le otorgaron el arfil para un mejor manejo de su poder mágico emergiendo de la espalda de ella dos alas de akuma

Mientras el ritual de asia se llevaba a cabo issei hablaba con sus inquilinos

-"entonces esas piezas que cambio hicieron en mi"-dijo issei

-[primero tu única parte humana dejo de existir ahora eres 90% dragón y 10% akuma]-dijo albion

-[pero no es lo único en realidad no te trasformaron en akuma sino despertaron tu parte de demonio]-dijo Ddraig

-"como que despertaron mi parte de akuma"-pregunto issei

-[bueno recuerda que ya puedes usar tu poder de demonio que es el control sobre otra magia pero tu esencia de akuma aún no despertaba]-dijo Ddraig

-[para simplificar tu propio poder ya había despertado pero el que heredaste de abyss trinity aun no y estas piezas lo han despertado]-dijo albion

-"entonces tengo que entrenar su dominio de ahora en adelante que fastidio"-dijo issei

-[no te relajes aun issei parece que las piezas empezaron a mutar no podrás usar tu poder heredado hasta que termine el proceso de mutación]-dijo Ddraig

-[pero no te preocupes cuando termine te avisamos además los grimorios y las espadas te ayudaran a dominarlo]-dijo albion

-{además esas piezas son solo canalizadores llegara un momento en que deberás desacerté de ellas para poder usar tu máximo de poder ya que el ritual fue echo con tu nombre de humano y no tu verdadero nombre las piezas solo están adheridas a ti y cuando llegue el momento las expulsaras destruyéndolas para que puedas llegar al máximo master}-dijo sora telepáticamente

-"que quieres decir con eso sora"-pregunto issei muy confundido

-{como dijeron Ddraig y albion estas piezas solo despertaran tu poder heredado convirtiéndote en demonio y para usar tu máximo poder tendrás que destruir las piezas ellas están extrayendo tu poder dormido así podrás usarlo por medio de ellas pero limitado cuando quieras usarlo al máximo tendrás que destruirlas así todo tu poder saldrá a flote y podrás usarlo al máximo}-dijo sora telepáticamente

-"entiendo por el momento será limitado y para usarlo todo tendré que destruirlas para ser más fuerte y como solo están adheridas a mi despertando mi poder no me pasara nada"-dijo issei

-{[[eso mismo]]}-dijeron los dos dragones y sora

Al terminar de hablar con sus inquilinos y compañera observo que asia estaba hablando con rias pero no le presto importancia hasta que rias voltio a ver a issei sorprendida por lo que Asia le conto

-issei-ku que son esas habilidades que mencionó Asia que utilizaste en tu pelea con los 4 datenchil-pregunto rias

-lo siento pero mis habilidades las irán sabiendo con el tiempo–dijo issei

-issei me gustaría saber de ti que es tu vida hasta hoy-pregunto rias

-nada fuera de lo común una vida humana normal bueno excepto los entrenamientos para obtener el nivel que tengo hice algunos trabajos como mercenario para obtener experiencia en combate real eliminar renegados y unos cuantos como casa recompensas de sujetos fuertes que me hicieran llegar a mis límites y superarme-dijo issei como si nada

-[eres mejor que los akumas cuando se trata de engañar a los demás]-dijo albion en la mente de issei

-[si no conociera la verdad también le habría creído]-dijo Ddraig

-{es normal es un candidato a rey demonio debe ser hábil en el engaño jajaja, jajaja}-dijo sora igual en la mente de issei

Ahora rias entendió por qué issei están directo y serio pero extrañamente ara algo que le agrada por alguna razón le recordaba a sombra no dijo ni pregunto nada más se presentaron todos aunque issei ya los conocía a todos, le explicaron a Asia como era su trabajo de akuma y issei recordó "esta noche hay luna llena tal vez deba llevar a las chicas para que consigan un familiar "era el pensamiento de issei pero noto que rias no dejaba de observarlo y pregunto

-que acaso tengo algo en la cara -pregunto issei al darse cuenta que rias lo miraba

-de echo… si-dijo rias y ise capto lo que decía rias-porque siempre llevas puestos lentes aun en este cuarto oscuro no te los has quitado y me pregunta él porque

-ha eso tengo una anomalía en mis ojos cuando la gente los ve se asustan o empiezan hacer muchas preguntas y no me gusta por eso llevo los lentes, pero los lentes son especiales su vidrio me permite ver como si fuera de día en medio de la noche siempre veo como si estuviera en pleno día-dijo issei

-are, are, pero aquí no los necesitas puedes retirarlos si quieres, no nos asustaremos ni aremos preguntas-dijo akeno con una sonrisa

Issei decidió hacer caso y se retiró los lentes de sol cuando todos miraron los ojos de issei se quedaron sorprendidos sus ojos eran de color distinto y como si fueran de reptil todos querían preguntar por eso pero decidieron quedarse callados excepto rias que soltó una frase corta sin pensar

-que hermosos-dijo rias todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de rias, cuando ella callo en cuenta lo que había dicho sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojizo

-bueno tengo que advertirles que los sábados nunca estoy disponible a menos que sea una emergencia ese día es especial de visitas para mí-dijo issei para cambiar el tema

Después de un rato justo después de clases ya que por hablar con rias todos se saltaron las clases issei salió y dijo

-supongo que te quedaras un rato asia te espero en la casa me voy con las chicas-dijo issei para asia y se retiró del lugar

Al irse rias preguntaba Asia como era issei pero la información que ella les brindo fue muy poca pues les dijo que ella solo lleva con él desde ayer que issei la salvo pero que él era una buena persona a pesar de lo que mostraba en un campo de batalla eso las hizo pensar como es el en el campo de batalla solo koneko se puso un poco azul al recordar el despliegue de poder de issei

 **Residencia hyoudou**

Issei estaba hablando con sus compañeras de ir por un familiar para que el familiar les ayudara en las labores de la casa no tenía que hablar de lo sucedido con gremory pues ellas estuvieron presentes para protegerlo aunque rias y su sequito no las sintieron issei si

-ya contacte con el maestro de los familiares y dijo que nos esperaría que opinan-dijo issei

-me agrada la idea pero que hay de asia no podemos dejarla atrás-dijo shizuno

-shizuno tiene razón asia ira con nosotros ise-pregunta freini

-claro ira por eso la esperaremos para ir todos-dijo issei

-un familiar me serviría como acompañante para mis experimentos-dijo lelei

En eso la puerta es abierta y asia ingresa y las chicas la miran con una sonrisa

-hio asia ben hay algo que quiero decirte-dijo issei

-hai issei-san-dijo asia mientras entraba se acercaba a issei

En eso issei hablo con asia sobre la ausencia de dios explicándole lo que sabía y que aun que dios no estuviera el mundo seguí su curso y su obra prevalecía

-y algo más asia veras asia estamos planeando ir al lugar de los familiares para hacerlos los contratos la verdad tenía planeado ir desde hace tiempo pero estaba muy ocupado por eso iremos hoy vienes con nosotros rias te dirá después de los familiares-dijo Asia

-y un familiar para que-pregunto asia

-veras asia-san cuando eres demonio o bruja en mi caso los familiares son usados para entregar mensajes buscar información o ayudarte con algún trabajo para ello son los familiares en tu caso tú tienes que entregar panfletos no, pues tu familiar lo aria por ti en algún momento dejaras de hacerlo para atender el verdadero trabajo de los akumas que es conceder deseos a los humanos cuando eso cesada tu familiar repartirá tus panfletos para tener clientes-dijo shizuno

-ya entendí… si iré con ustedes-dijo emocionada asia

-pero hay algo que me preocupa tengo en tendido que solo uno puede son seguir su familiar-dijo freini

-no te preocupes el maestro de los familiares le debe unos favores a sombra no habrá problema-dijo lelei

En eso issei prepara el trasporte pero no era el símbolo de gremory sino el que el usaba muy a menudo en que solo tenía a sus bordes las enredaderas rojas y blancas y en el centro nada

-sabes deberías pensar en un emblema para tu círculo mágico ya sabes no siempre puedes usar uno sin símbolo-dijo freini mientras se colocaba en sima del círculo igual que las demás

-lo pensare…-dijo issei y desaparecieron

 **Lugar de los familiares**

Llegaron un bosque poco espeso miraban a todos lados buscando algo

-hola supongo que son los enviados de…-dijo un hombre con una chamara en su cintura unos pantalones verdes y un esqueleto verde con una gorra de lado

-hai nos envía el maestro sombra tu eres el maestro de los familiares cierto-dijo issei

-hai soy yo me encargaron buscarles unos buenos familiares así que andando esta noche todos ustedes tienen que irse con un familiar-dijo el hombre master familiar

En eso empezaron a recorrer la zona y

-hei que es esa de allí-pregunto shizuno mirando una serpiente

-ho esa es una boa alada, puede parecer un dragón oriental pero es una serpiente con alas son muy venenosas pueden cambiar su tamaño hasta el punto de que pueden montarlo o volverse tan pequeña como una lombriz son utilizadas para buscar información-dijo el master familiar

-me agrada me la quedo-dijo shizuno mientras brillaba y su uniforme se cambió por un vestido negro hasta el piso, un báculo apareció en su mano y un collar que parece una bufanda con una cadena que pasa por medio de sus pechos y de alguna forma rodeas estos mismos, unas telas que servían como cubre dores de brazos de color negros

Shizuno se acerca ala boa alada e intenta tocarla al inicio la boa la atacaba y shizuno utilizo su báculo para evitarla y en ello la boa se enreda por el báculo hasta llegar a la parte de la joya y ahí se detiene

-vaya parece que la acepta es poco usual-dijo el master de los familiares

-porque es tan poco usual-dijo shizuno mientras se acercaba a ellas con la serpiente en redada en el báculo

-bueno son muy agresivas generalmente para obtenerlas las personas tienen que enfrentarla en un combate a muerte si sobrevives te deja ser su maestro si no pues ya saben-dijo el hombre

En eso shizuno hizo el ritual y sello el contrato dejando la boa alada como su familiar

-bien ahora eres mía cubillos-dijo shizuno

Siguieron recorriendo el lugar hasta llegar a un lugar lleno de lobos gigantes y uno en particularidad se acercó al grupo más precisa a lelei mientras ella solo miraba al lobo que era blanco y sus ojos eran azules como los de lelei el lobo era igual de grande que una camioneta 4x4 media unos 2 metros y medio de largo ese fue el familiar que escogió lelei llamándolo hishamaru, para freini fue un murciélago de color rosa claro lo llamo marshellin estaban buscando el de asia

-esta presencia es un dragón-dijo issei mirando un árbol cercano y todos miraron allí

-hoo es un sprite dragón aun es un bebe pero su cualidad es la de lanzar rallos azules si te interesa aprovecha ahora porque cuando sea grande será casi imposible-dijo el maestro familiar

Antes que issei respondiera el dragón bajo solo y revoleteo alrededor de asia para luego acercarse a la altura de su pecho y asia lo cogió entre sus brazos

-creo que me ganaron aunque no me interesa pero creo que es apropiado para ti asia-dijo issei

-hai-asia hizo el ritual y lo dejo bajo su mando-cuento contigo rassei

Fueron las palabras de asia para que el dragón volara a los brazos de asia

-tu eres el único que falta pero ninguno de los que hemos visto te gusta no-dijo el master familiar

-la verdad me gustan más los que son más únicos-dijo issei

-mmm si es eso tal vez te interese el ave de cristal-dijo el master familiar-la verdad no sé qué sea nunca había visto un familiar así pero apareció hace unos dos meses no sé qué cualidad tenga y que poder posea pero es el único de esos que he visto

-puedes llevarnos con él puede que sea interesante-dijo ise

Y así todos caminaron por unos 10 minutos y llegaron a un acantilado

-aquí es siempre que viene alguien él sale pero luego vuelve a entrar aquella cueva-dijo el master familiar señalando una cueva a unos 10 metros al frente de ellos-parece que ninguno de los que ha venido le gusto y volvió a la cueva

En eso se be como un ave de cristal entre rojo y rosado vuela por el centro del acantilado pero el ave es grande parece un águila o un halcón pero de unos 55 cm de alto pero el ave se detuvo a mitad del acantilado esperando cosa que llamo la atención del master familiar

-are eso es raro nunca a echo eso-dijo el hombre

-{master invoca un poco de poder parece que el ave quiere ver tu poder}-dijo sora

-estas, segura sora que tal que piense que la voy atacar-dijo issei

-{no sora tiene razón solo manifiesta un poco si al ave le gusta vendrá si no, se ira}-dijo ilia

-ok les are caso-dijo issei e invoco un poco de poder este era como un mini sol pero negro

En eso el ave se elevó y luego bajo en picada y sede tubo de golpe al frente de issei esta aterrizó en el suelo y está bajo su pico como una reverencia

-vaya te está aceptando es raro ver algo así-dijo el hombre-más de un familiar recién llegado

-{te lo dije esta ave solo buscaba alguien que le mostrara su poder y ella decidía quien escoger}-dijo sora

-pero han venido varios y nunca se de tubo como hizo ahora-dijo el hombre

-{bueno es normal ya que es fácil reconocer el poder de los demás seres pero nuestro maestro siempre lo tiene oculto para pasar desapercibido por eso se detuvo porque el poder de issei no era visible}-dijo ilia después de esa explicación issei hizo el contrato con el ave de cristal

-a partir de ahora estas a mis servicios cuento contigo inory-dijo issei y el abe brillo intensa mente mientras cambiaba su forma cuando dejo de brillar solo quedo mostrando a una chica de cabello rosado claro que llegaba un poco más debajo de sus hombros, tenía una especie de traje de color rosa-rojizo que cubría sus partes íntimas pero dejaba a la vista desde un poco más bajo de su ombligo hasta su cuello unos tacones cortos pero eran de cristal medias negras que llegaban hasta su muslo su traja o vestimenta tenía una especie de tiras que salían de sus brazos como haciendo que las mangas fueran más largas y de su cintura creando una especie de colas del vestido sus ojos a juego con sus cabellos y su piel blanca tanto que parecerías que estás viendo un cristal para todos los presentes sin importar su sexo pensaban "hermosa"

-hai mi señor-con esas palabras que dijo inory la mano derecha de issei en su parte posterior se formó una marca una especie de corana con cuernos curvos-esa es la marca de nuestro contrato-

-quien a que eres inory-pregunto issei

-yo soy una creación de abyss trinity el quinto maou del inframundo el me creo-dijo inory

-¿que?... entonces… tu eres una de sus creaciones un de las tantas armas que creo el gran maou abyss trinity-dijo sorprendido el maestro de los familiares

-ok eso no lo espere… espera como que maou-dijo issei

-si no lo sabias abyss trinity fue el 5to maou fue considerado el más poderoso pero él nunca quiso el control del inframundo así que se lo dejo a lucifer ellos dos eran grandes amigos se dice que su descendiente puede llegar hacer más poderoso cada casa está a la espera del despertar del candidato a maou-dijo el hombre issei y sus chicas acepción de asia se sorprendieron

-bien todos tenemos nuestros familiares nos retiramos gracias master familiar-dijo issei y todos se dirigieron a donde estaban cuando llegaron pero

-no te preocupes no diré nada se supone que hoy no estoy aquí así que si digo algo estaré en problemas además le debo mucho al maestro sombra-dijo el hombre mientras se retiraba a lo profundo del bosque

Issei y sus acompañantes se retiraron pero inory iba entre ellos al llegar adonde iban prepararon el trasporte y se fueron

 **Residencia hyoudou**

Aparecieron en la sala todos callados hasta que

-inory… tu… sabes… quién soy… en realidad-pregunto ise cosa que sorprendió a todos

-hai maestro tu eres el descendiente de abyss Trinity, fui creada con el propósito de ser tu familiar abyss-sama lo dijo "estarás sellada hasta que mi descendiente esté listo cuando él lo esté el sello se romperá solo y le servirás a él"-dijo inory

-entonces fuiste creada y sellada de una vez-pregunto shizuno

-quiénes son ustedes y porque están con mi señor-pregunto inory con hostilidad en cada una de sus palabras

-no te preocupes somos sirvientas de issei trinity-sama-dijeron las tres al unísono mientras asia no entendía

-llaveo, si fui creada y sellada sin mi maestro no tengo prepósito alguno-dijo inory

-bueno no sabes nada de él algo más que deba saber-dijo issei

-hai dejo un mensaje "es tu deber mantener la casa trinity "solo eso-dijo la chica

-vamos a descansar asido un largo día-dijo issei

-entiendo llámame cuando me necesites mi señor-dijo inory para brillar y convertirse en el abe y volar un rato para posarse en una especie de objeto decorativo en medio de la sala que parecía un tronco de 1 metre de alto se posó en él y allí cerro sus alas y se vio que el cristal del que estaba echa sus plumas y ser, se endureció que dando como un adorno mas

Todos se fueron adormir decidieron no preguntar y dejar las cosas así pero asia estaba sorprendida issei era descendiente de un maou pero cedió cuenta que ellos querían mantenerlo en secreto y lo dejo así no pregunto y tampoco lo divulgaría


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3**

Cuando llegaron a la casa de issei y Asia vio el edificio creyendo que issei vivía en un apartamento

-issei-san está seguro de esto y si la resección pone algún problema por mi estadía-dijo Asia

-jajaja no te preocupes Asía además no es un edificio de apartamentos es mi casa aunque parezca un edificio-dijo issei

-que acaso eres hijo de algún empresario famoso-dijo Asia

-de echo mis padres eran los dueños de unas empresas multinacionales después de su muerte mi tío tomo el cargo de estas empresas-dijo issei algo serio al recordar que sus padres estaban muertos pero él no los recordaba lo poco que sabía de ellos era lo que su tío le conto y las fotos que habían en los álbumes de fotografías familiares que encontró en la casa

Asia al notar la mirada de issei decidió que darse en silencio sabía que con esa expresión y lo que dijo issei que era un poco difícil hablar del tema en ello entraron en el edificio ella vio la casa y se sor prendió era muy lujosa issei la guio por la casa mientras la llevaba a su habitación le explico cómo era la casa

Unos minutos más tarde ellos dos estaban comiendo mientras issei esperaba a sus compañeras que en eso llegaron a la casa

-hio ise… he una invitada que raro-dijo freini

-y quien es ella issei-dijo shizuno

-un placer soy una de las inquilinas de la residencia hyoudou lelei la lalena-dijo lelei

Asia solo entendió el apellido de issei y el nombre de lelei, se puso algo nerviosa y dijo

-un gusto mi nombre es Asia argento-dijo ella

-oo una extranjera-dijo freini en el mismo idioma que ellas-mi nombre es freini tryui la chica a mi lado es urushibara shizuno y la chica de cabello corto es lelei la lalena somos inquilinas de la casa y trabajamos para issei

Dijo freini pero extrañamente ella era buena con los idiomas hablaba 12 idiomas diferentes a la perfección y otros 5 que un estaban aprendiendo

Después de eso issei ejecuto un macro de idiomas en Asia para que pudiera hablar con facilidad con ellos y les explico a las chicas que había sucedido

-y eso paso por eso Asia se quedara con nosotros llévense bien con ella de acuerdo-dijo issei

-bueno es igual a nuestro caso no habrá problema la cuidaremos-dijo shizuno

-jun.-fue todo lo que salió de la boca de lelei que estaba asintiendo con la cabeza

-no te preocupes te adaptaras rápida mente –dijo freini

En eso issei se alejó de la mesa saco su celular y marco los números de un fijo y hablo

-*hola oo-chan pasado un tiempo no, como están las cosas por allá*pregunto ise

-*o issei bien ya sabes el trabajo como es, pero dime pasa algo todo está bien*-pregunto reinen

-*bueno si pero necesitó tu ayuda para unos papeles, veras hace unos días conocía aúna amiga pero ella era monja por ciertos acontecimientos ella dejo de serlo y ahora está aquí viviendo con migo y las demás pero me gustaría que tuviera una vida más o menos estable y que estudiará con migo por eso necesito los papeles de inscripción*-dijo issei

-*bueno si esos claro dime como se llama para mañana en la mañana tendré todo listo y ella asistirá a la academia*-dijo reinen

-*gracias tío su nombre es Asia argento te lo agradezco*

-*no te preocupes sé que la estas ayudando, bueno empezaré con eso para que esté listo rápido te marcare en cuanto termine*-dijo reinen y colgó

Después de la llamada issei se sentó con ellas y escuchó la historia de Asia ya que ellas estaban contando sus historias para conocerse mejor grande fue su sorpresa al saber porque Asia había sido excomulgada por curar aun akuma fue tachada de bruja y exiliada de la iglesia, luego issei conto si historia para que Asia se sintiera cómoda claro ocultando el hecho de ser trinity y tener dos longinus cuando termino su historia se quitó las gafas porque estaba en casa y allí casi no las usaba

-tus ojos son como los de un reptil-dijo Asia maravillada con sus ojos

-si bueno cuando estuve en el mundo de las sombras mis ojos cambiaron por eso uso gafas así evitó que las personas se asuste de ellos por ser diferentes te pido que no le cuentes a nadie ni siquiera los seres del mundo para normal saben de mí-dijo issei

-hai issei-san-después de ello ella se fue a su cuarto a descansar eran 9 pm y se quedaron solos ellos

-que pasa issei no está feliz le salvaste la vida y está por tener una vida mejor-dijo shizuno mientras las demás lo observaban

-o acaso algo te preocupa, que vuelvan por ella-dijo freini

-no te preocupes estamos nosotras también tu ni ella están solos-dijo lelei seria

-gracias mina pero no es eso es… la razón por la que la excomulgaron…-dijo ise y ellas mostraban una mirada de no entender-… bueno la razón no fue que ella curara al demonio sino que con la muerte de dios Michael está tomando el cargo solo que do un sistema que se encarga de dar las bendición y el poder para los exorcismos pero es limitado y cualquier influencia fuera de lo común podría afectarlo por eso ellos deben deshacerse de los que pueden afectar este sistema como sacred gear como el de Asia que puede curar a cualquier ser y las longinus estos afectarían el sistema por eso ella fue exiliada

-espera, espera dios está muerto hablas enserio-dijo sorprendida shizuno

-pero eso es imposible como-dijo freini

-pero si es cierto porque nadie lo sabe-dijo lelei

-es verdad sheinian me lo dijo además me dijo que él había muerto en la guerra con los 5 maou no sé cómo o quien lo mato pero está muerto-dijo issei serio-y nadie sabe porque solo unos pocos de las tres facciones lo saben ellos necesitan temerosos de dios a los humanos solo la elite de la elite saben de su muerte ni siquiera los ángeles de menor rango lo saben solo los serafines-termino de hablar issei

Para los pensamientos de ellas era extraño pero eso explicaba él porque del exilio de Asia una creyente tan fuerte y dedicada a dios exiliada solo por curar a un akuma en otros tiempos la iglesia diría que fue engañada por ellos para que lo curara pero solo fue exiliada sin nada más en eso llego la media noche mientras ellos hablaban del problema y sonó el celular de issei

-*hola tío*-dijo issei

-*hio issei era para decirte que ya está todo arreglado mañana puede ingresar a estudiar Asia-san*-dijo reinen y colgó rápidamente parecía ocupado

-bueno mi tío ya arreglo el ingreso de Asia a la academia su pongo que la acompañare para saber dónde queda por el momento dejemos esta conversación solo debemos preocuparnos por mantenerla a salvo-dijo issei mientras se acercaba a las escaleras-vamos adormir mina

Al día siguiente ya las cuatro chicas y issei se dirigían a la academia ingresaron normalmente pero esta vez sona sitri estaba en la entrada

-hoo kaicho me alegra verte-dijo issei y ella volteo haberlo en eso issei detecto su aura dándose cuenta que era un akuma-"así que no estaba equivocado ellas es un akuma pero creo conocerla… ha pero si es…"-pensaba issei

-puedo ayudarlo…-dijo sona

-hyoudou issei y si ella es mi prima Asia argento llego anoche del extranjero e ingresa hoy sus papeles fueron enviados ayer-dijo issei mientras la miraba con una sonrisa

-ya veo síganme veremos donde quedas-dijo sona mientras caminaba y tsubaki la siguió

 **Habitación del consejo estudiantil**

Sona estaba sentada observando una carpeta la serró y mira a Asia

-eres de la iglesia no-pregunto directamente

-ha... no fui retirada-dijo Asia

-vera Asia está siendo tratada de muy mala manera y mi tío decidió retirarla y enviarla con migo para cuidarla ya que él está trabajando y no tiene tiempo-dijo issei

-entiendo bueno según el reporte que darás en el 2b tsubaki te llevara-dijo sona pero antes que tsubaki respondiera

-no hay problema si quedo en el 2b yo puedo llevarla al fin al cabo estamos en la misma clase-dijo issei

-bien supongo que quieres cuidar de tu prima-dijo sona

He issei se retiró con Asia a sus clases en el salón todos se col mocionaron al ver a asia fuera de eso las clases siguieron normales a la hora del almuerzo estaban en el árbol que siempre usan cuando

-hyoudou-ku rias gremory sempai quiere hablar contigo te está esperando en el club-dijo pero cuando termino de hablar las tres chicas de issei que son conocidas ya por el rubio se pusieron de pie asustando un poco al rubio no sabía por qué pero ellas lo ponían muy nervioso

-está bien chicas cálmense, cuál es la razón por la que quieren verme-pregunto issei

-lo siento pero no se la razón-dijo kiba

-sabes si no tengo un motivo para ir no iré-dijo issei-si me quiere ver me es por algo y tengo derecho a saber porque si no, no iré-dijo issei mientras se recostaba en el árbol y cerraba sus ojos

Kiba no sabía que hacer el chico tenía un punto si fue llamado y no sabe por qué no tiene por qué ir si no quiere mientras issei dijo eso las chicas se sentaron al lado de él sin saber que hacer kiba se iba a retirar pero

-al menos deberías saber si es importante no-dijo issei con los ojos serados que kiba no pudo notar

-hai buchou no llamaría a alguien al club a menos que sea importante-dijo kiba y issei se levanto

-haa ya que Asia ben con migo shizuno, lelei y freini nos veremos a la salida es posible que esto sea demorado-dijo issei pero para ellas era decir cuiden mi espalda

-hai-dijeron las tres al tiempo y se retiraron o al menos eso creyeron los dos rubios

Después de eso se fueron siguiendo a kiba hasta el cuarto del club del ocultismo en el issei pudo divisar a los miembros actuales akeno que estaba al lado de rias en un escritorio en el salón y a koneko que estaba sentada comiendo bocadillos

-buchou he traído a hyoudou-ku-dijo kiba mientras entraba i se sentaba en el mueble al lado de koneko

-gracias kiba-dijo rias sin ver que Asia estaba detrás de el-por favor siéntate me gustaría hablar contigo

En eso issei se sienta al frente de kiba y Asia lo sigue y se sienta a su lado hai es cuando nota a Asia y se queda mirándola sorprendida y mira a kiba

-ella viene con mingo acabo de llegar a la ciudad no conoce muy bien el idioma por eso está bajo mi cuidado-dijo issei pero rias la miraba y noto el poder que ella porta sabiendo que issei se enfrentó aun datenchil supuso que era una protegida de él viendo que ella solo se escondía detrás de issei

-está bien quería hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió antenoche en el parque issei-ku puedo decirte así no-dijo Rias con una mirada firme y seria

-hai no me importa, no me agrada la formalidad-dijo issei, asia solo escuchaba-y si es sobre mi enfrentamiento con la datenchil solo debo decir que debe dejar de hurgar en la vida privada de los demás gremory-dijo ise imitando la mirada de rias

-que quieres decir con eso-pregunto rias

-me refiero a tu amiga acosadora koneko toujou-chan si no estoy mal verdad acosadora-dijo issei mientras dirigía su mirada a koneko y esta se quedada sorprendida pero no lo demostraba-ser vigilado por esta chica no es nada agradable

Todos se sorprendieron al saber que issei ya savia que era vigilado por ellos rias se tensó ahora estaba en problemas era casi imposible que él quisiera unirse a su nobleza sabiendo que lo estaban vigilando y más aún si él sabía que koneko lo vio enfrentar al datenchil

-seamos rápidos tengo cosas que hacer más tarde dígame porque me llamo gremory-dijo issei

-bueno sabes de los datenchil que más sabes-pregunto rias

-bueno se de las facciones tanto bíblicas como las fuera de la biblia como el olimpo y esas cosas si su pregunta es que tanto se del mundo sobre natural se podría decir que tanto como ustedes akumas-dijo issei con una sonrisa de burla

-ya veo, sabes porque te atacaron los datenchil issei-ku-dijo rias

-si por ser portador de un sacred gear el imbécil de azazel envió por mi cabeza por temor a que sea un futuro problema para ellos-dijo issei como si nada

-ya veo eso facilita las cosas, yo Rias gremory heredera del clan gremory uno de los 72 pilares del inframundo quiero proponerte que te unas a mi nobleza así los datenchil no te atacaran más qué opinas issei-ku-dijo y pregunto rias

-la verdad me agrada la idea-dijo issei y rias esbozo una sonrisa e iba hablar pero -pero no me agrada unirme a alguien que pensaba dejar que me mataran para reencarnarme y no tuviera opción más que ser tu siervo rias gremory-dijo issei

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos rias no sabía que decir y sus siervos estaban sorprendidos pues sabían del plan de su ama pero que issei lo descubriera era sorprendente para ellos

-acaso no esperaba que me diera cuenta de la presencia de su siervo cuando enfrente al datenchil usted esperaba que yo muriera para reencarnarme no, por otra parte no necesitó de su protección se cuidarme solo pero-dijo issei

-pero...-pregunto rias

-está bien seré tu siervo pero a cambió solo responderé cuando me necesites yo tengo cosas de las cuales en cargarme por eso aunque sea tu siervo yo sigo mis propias reglas solo serviré a sus órdenes directas y solo si es importante si no lo es no acudiré a su ayuda seré más bien como un aliado que opina gremory-sempai-dijo issei para rias sería complicado porque issei no estaría bajo su mando para cualquier cosa sino en los momentos importantes él no aria las labores de un akuma como sus siervos hacen pero tendría su poder que según el reporte de koneko era muy superior al de koneko y kiba tal vez este al mismo nivel que ella y akeno tal vez mas que ellas

-de acuerdo aceptare tus términos pero por qué quieres unos términos así-pregunto rias

-dime cuanta experiencia tienen tus siervos rias estoy más que seguro que todos incluyéndote están por debajo de mi nivel, yo he estado en muchos combates reales, he estado en los campos de batalla donde es a muerte y tus siervos gremory-sempai -dijo issei rias no respondió nada estaba pensando las palabras que iba a decir pero

-issei-san tiene razón se deshizo de los 4 datenchil que iban por mi sin ayuda ni siquiera representaron una amenaza para issei-san-dijo Asia muy tímida y todavía oculta de tras de issei

Todos se quedaron callados issei se deshizo de 4 datenchil pero entonces quien es ella se preguntaron ellos mirándola firmemente

-así no les he presentado a mi compañera ellas es Asia Argento antigua funcionaria de la iglesia fue exiliada y los datenchil la querían y entonces la encontré y cuido de ella-dijo issei mientras los miraba

-ellas es una…-dijo rias

-hai es una portadora de sacred gear aunque no conozco el nombro de su sacred gear-dijo issei

-ano si issei-san va hacer su siervo yo también quiero ser su sierva-dijo Asia

-ha Asia estas segura digo serás un akuma porque quieres eso-pregunto sorprendido issei

-sin querer escuche su conversación anoche issei-san, además quiero estar contigo siempre y si te conviertes en akuma vivirás más tiempo que yo y eso no me gustaría-dijo Asia e issei pudo ver en sus ojos determinación y tristeza

-está bien pareces segura de tu decisión, que te parece gremory-sempai Asia tiene el poder de curar cualquier herida no importa que sea-dijo issei mientras rias se quedó callada pensando las cosas

Issei era fuerte según koneko y la amiga de issei pero si estaba las timado no podrían hacer nada y una persona que pudiera cúrralos de cualquier herida era buena idea pero solo si aceptaba los términos de issei

-y ella estará bajo los mismos términos-pregunto rias

\- gremory los términos que doy son porque no voy a seguir ordenas de nadie que no seas tú yo tengo mi propio trabajo del cual debo encargarme por eso lo digo pero Asia no, creo que no estaría mal que hiciera el trabajo de un demonio-dijo issei

-ok acepto tus términos solo recibirás ordenes cuando es debido según los acontecimientos y espero contar contigo en problemas futuros-dijo rias en eso pasaron a reencarnar a issei ya que si él no era rencarnado Asia tampoco

Cuando empezaron el proceso o ritual rias cedió cuenta que issei valía más fichas de las que pensó utilizo sus ocho peones pero dos de ellos eran mutaton pies y cuando termino el ritual de la espalda de issei salieron 2 pares de alas de akuma dejando a rias sorprendida

-no puede ser cierto incluso las mutaton pies-dijo rias sorprendida-que sacred gear tienes

-ha su nombre es two grimorie me permite usar magia avanzada que esta guardada o registrada en ellos según complete unos requisitos al igual que puedo invocar dos armas para usarlos como disparadores de magia destructiva-dijo issei

Todos se quedaron callados

-nunca escuche de ese sacred gear-dijo Rias

-el mundo es muy grande aún hay cosas que desconocemos del -dijo issei-como las gotas de luna-dijo en un susurro inaudible para los presentes pero rias al ser la más cerca de issei lo escucho

-que dijiste-pregunto sorprendida rias por las palabras de issei

-yo no dije nada porque-dijo issei y rias solo meneo la cabeza diciendo nada

Prosiguieron con Asia a quien por su poder le otorgaron el arfil para un mejor manejo de su poder mágico emergiendo de la espalda de ella dos alas de akuma

Mientras el ritual de asia se llevaba a cabo issei hablaba con sus inquilinos

-"entonces esas piezas que cambio hicieron en mi"-dijo issei

-[primero tu única parte humana dejo de existir ahora eres 90% dragón y 10% akuma]-dijo albion

-[pero no es lo único en realidad no te trasformaron en akuma sino despertaron tu parte de demonio]-dijo Ddraig

-"como que despertaron mi parte de akuma"-pregunto issei

-[bueno recuerda que ya puedes usar tu poder de demonio que es el control sobre otra magia pero tu esencia de akuma aún no despertaba]-dijo Ddraig

-[para simplificar tu propio poder ya había despertado pero el que heredaste de abyss trinity aun no y estas piezas lo han despertado]-dijo albion

-"entonces tengo que entrenar su dominio de ahora en adelante que fastidio"-dijo issei

-[no te relajes aun issei parece que las piezas empezaron a mutar no podrás usar tu poder heredado hasta que termine el proceso de mutación]-dijo Ddraig

-[pero no te preocupes cuando termine te avisamos además los grimorios y las espadas te ayudaran a dominarlo]-dijo albion

-{además esas piezas son solo canalizadores llegara un momento en que deberás desacerté de ellas para poder usar tu máximo de poder ya que el ritual fue echo con tu nombre de humano y no tu verdadero nombre las piezas solo están adheridas a ti y cuando llegue el momento las expulsaras destruyéndolas para que puedas llegar al máximo master}-dijo sora telepáticamente

-"que quieres decir con eso sora"-pregunto issei muy confundido

-{como dijeron Ddraig y albion estas piezas solo despertaran tu poder heredado convirtiéndote en demonio y para usar tu máximo poder tendrás que destruir las piezas ellas están extrayendo tu poder dormido así podrás usarlo por medio de ellas pero limitado cuando quieras usarlo al máximo tendrás que destruirlas así todo tu poder saldrá a flote y podrás usarlo al máximo}-dijo sora telepáticamente

-"entiendo por el momento será limitado y para usarlo todo tendré que destruirlas para ser más fuerte y como solo están adheridas a mi despertando mi poder no me pasara nada"-dijo issei

-{[[eso mismo]]}-dijeron los dos dragones y sora

Al terminar de hablar con sus inquilinos y compañera observo que asia estaba hablando con rias pero no le presto importancia hasta que rias voltio a ver a issei sorprendida por lo que Asia le conto

-issei-ku que son esas habilidades que mencionó Asia que utilizaste en tu pelea con los 4 datenchil-pregunto rias

-lo siento pero mis habilidades las irán sabiendo con el tiempo–dijo issei

-issei me gustaría saber de ti que es tu vida hasta hoy-pregunto rias

-nada fuera de lo común una vida humana normal bueno excepto los entrenamientos para obtener el nivel que tengo hice algunos trabajos como mercenario para obtener experiencia en combate real eliminar renegados y unos cuantos como casa recompensas de sujetos fuertes que me hicieran llegar a mis límites y superarme-dijo issei como si nada

-[eres mejor que los akumas cuando se trata de engañar a los demás]-dijo albion en la mente de issei

-[si no conociera la verdad también le habría creído]-dijo Ddraig

-{es normal es un candidato a rey demonio debe ser hábil en el engaño jajaja, jajaja}-dijo sora igual en la mente de issei

Ahora rias entendió por qué issei están directo y serio pero extrañamente ara algo que le agrada por alguna razón le recordaba a sombra no dijo ni pregunto nada más se presentaron todos aunque issei ya los conocía a todos, le explicaron a Asia como era su trabajo de akuma y issei recordó "esta noche hay luna llena tal vez deba llevar a las chicas para que consigan un familiar "era el pensamiento de issei pero noto que rias no dejaba de observarlo y pregunto

-que acaso tengo algo en la cara -pregunto issei al darse cuenta que rias lo miraba

-de echo… si-dijo rias y ise capto lo que decía rias-porque siempre llevas puestos lentes aun en este cuarto oscuro no te los has quitado y me pregunta él porque

-ha eso tengo una anomalía en mis ojos cuando la gente los ve se asustan o empiezan hacer muchas preguntas y no me gusta por eso llevo los lentes, pero los lentes son especiales su vidrio me permite ver como si fuera de día en medio de la noche siempre veo como si estuviera en pleno día-dijo issei

-are, are, pero aquí no los necesitas puedes retirarlos si quieres, no nos asustaremos ni aremos preguntas-dijo akeno con una sonrisa

Issei decidió hacer caso y se retiró los lentes de sol cuando todos miraron los ojos de issei se quedaron sorprendidos sus ojos eran de color distinto y como si fueran de reptil todos querían preguntar por eso pero decidieron quedarse callados excepto rias que soltó una frase corta sin pensar

-que hermosos-dijo rias todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de rias, cuando ella callo en cuenta lo que había dicho sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojizo

-bueno tengo que advertirles que los sábados nunca estoy disponible a menos que sea una emergencia ese día es especial de visitas para mí-dijo issei para cambiar el tema

Después de un rato justo después de clases ya que por hablar con rias todos se saltaron las clases issei salió y dijo

-supongo que te quedaras un rato asia te espero en la casa me voy con las chicas-dijo issei para asia y se retiró del lugar

Al irse rias preguntaba Asia como era issei pero la información que ella les brindo fue muy poca pues les dijo que ella solo lleva con él desde ayer que issei la salvo pero que él era una buena persona a pesar de lo que mostraba en un campo de batalla eso las hizo pensar como es el en el campo de batalla solo koneko se puso un poco azul al recordar el despliegue de poder de issei

 **Residencia hyoudou**

Issei estaba hablando con sus compañeras de ir por un familiar para que el familiar les ayudara en las labores de la casa no tenía que hablar de lo sucedido con gremory pues ellas estuvieron presentes para protegerlo aunque rias y su sequito no las sintieron issei si

-ya contacte con el maestro de los familiares y dijo que nos esperaría que opinan-dijo issei

-me agrada la idea pero que hay de asia no podemos dejarla atrás-dijo shizuno

-shizuno tiene razón asia ira con nosotros ise-pregunta freini

-claro ira por eso la esperaremos para ir todos-dijo issei

-un familiar me serviría como acompañante para mis experimentos-dijo lelei

En eso la puerta es abierta y asia ingresa y las chicas la miran con una sonrisa

-hio asia ben hay algo que quiero decirte-dijo issei

-hai issei-san-dijo asia mientras entraba se acercaba a issei

En eso issei hablo con asia sobre la ausencia de dios explicándole lo que sabía y que aun que dios no estuviera el mundo seguí su curso y su obra prevalecía

-y algo más asia veras asia estamos planeando ir al lugar de los familiares para hacerlos los contratos la verdad tenía planeado ir desde hace tiempo pero estaba muy ocupado por eso iremos hoy vienes con nosotros rias te dirá después de los familiares-dijo Asia

-y un familiar para que-pregunto asia

-veras asia-san cuando eres demonio o bruja en mi caso los familiares son usados para entregar mensajes buscar información o ayudarte con algún trabajo para ello son los familiares en tu caso tú tienes que entregar panfletos no, pues tu familiar lo aria por ti en algún momento dejaras de hacerlo para atender el verdadero trabajo de los akumas que es conceder deseos a los humanos cuando eso cesada tu familiar repartirá tus panfletos para tener clientes-dijo shizuno

-ya entendí… si iré con ustedes-dijo emocionada asia

-pero hay algo que me preocupa tengo en tendido que solo uno puede son seguir su familiar-dijo freini

-no te preocupes el maestro de los familiares le debe unos favores a sombra no habrá problema-dijo lelei

En eso issei prepara el trasporte pero no era el símbolo de gremory sino el que el usaba muy a menudo en que solo tenía a sus bordes las enredaderas rojas y blancas y en el centro nada

-sabes deberías pensar en un emblema para tu círculo mágico ya sabes no siempre puedes usar uno sin símbolo-dijo freini mientras se colocaba en sima del círculo igual que las demás

-lo pensare…-dijo issei y desaparecieron

 **Lugar de los familiares**

Llegaron un bosque poco espeso miraban a todos lados buscando algo

-hola supongo que son los enviados de…-dijo un hombre con una chamara en su cintura unos pantalones verdes y un esqueleto verde con una gorra de lado

-hai nos envía el maestro sombra tu eres el maestro de los familiares cierto-dijo issei

-hai soy yo me encargaron buscarles unos buenos familiares así que andando esta noche todos ustedes tienen que irse con un familiar-dijo el hombre master familiar

En eso empezaron a recorrer la zona y

-hei que es esa de allí-pregunto shizuno mirando una serpiente

-ho esa es una boa alada, puede parecer un dragón oriental pero es una serpiente con alas son muy venenosas pueden cambiar su tamaño hasta el punto de que pueden montarlo o volverse tan pequeña como una lombriz son utilizadas para buscar información-dijo el master familiar

-me agrada me la quedo-dijo shizuno mientras brillaba y su uniforme se cambió por un vestido negro hasta el piso, un báculo apareció en su mano y un collar que parece una bufanda con una cadena que pasa por medio de sus pechos y de alguna forma rodeas estos mismos, unas telas que servían como cubre dores de brazos de color negros

Shizuno se acerca ala boa alada e intenta tocarla al inicio la boa la atacaba y shizuno utilizo su báculo para evitarla y en ello la boa se enreda por el báculo hasta llegar a la parte de la joya y ahí se detiene

-vaya parece que la acepta es poco usual-dijo el master de los familiares

-porque es tan poco usual-dijo shizuno mientras se acercaba a ellas con la serpiente en redada en el báculo

-bueno son muy agresivas generalmente para obtenerlas las personas tienen que enfrentarla en un combate a muerte si sobrevives te deja ser su maestro si no pues ya saben-dijo el hombre

En eso shizuno hizo el ritual y sello el contrato dejando la boa alada como su familiar

-bien ahora eres mía cubillos-dijo shizuno

Siguieron recorriendo el lugar hasta llegar a un lugar lleno de lobos gigantes y uno en particularidad se acercó al grupo más precisa a lelei mientras ella solo miraba al lobo que era blanco y sus ojos eran azules como los de lelei el lobo era igual de grande que una camioneta 4x4 media unos 2 metros y medio de largo ese fue el familiar que escogió lelei llamándolo hishamaru, para freini fue un murciélago de color rosa claro lo llamo marshellin estaban buscando el de asia

-esta presencia es un dragón-dijo issei mirando un árbol cercano y todos miraron allí

-hoo es un sprite dragón aun es un bebe pero su cualidad es la de lanzar rallos azules si te interesa aprovecha ahora porque cuando sea grande será casi imposible-dijo el maestro familiar

Antes que issei respondiera el dragón bajo solo y revoleteo alrededor de asia para luego acercarse a la altura de su pecho y asia lo cogió entre sus brazos

-creo que me ganaron aunque no me interesa pero creo que es apropiado para ti asia-dijo issei

-hai-asia hizo el ritual y lo dejo bajo su mando-cuento contigo rassei

Fueron las palabras de asia para que el dragón volara a los brazos de asia

-tu eres el único que falta pero ninguno de los que hemos visto te gusta no-dijo el master familiar

-la verdad me gustan más los que son más únicos-dijo issei

-mmm si es eso tal vez te interese el ave de cristal-dijo el master familiar-la verdad no sé qué sea nunca había visto un familiar así pero apareció hace unos dos meses no sé qué cualidad tenga y que poder posea pero es el único de esos que he visto

-puedes llevarnos con él puede que sea interesante-dijo ise

Y así todos caminaron por unos 10 minutos y llegaron a un acantilado

-aquí es siempre que viene alguien él sale pero luego vuelve a entrar aquella cueva-dijo el master familiar señalando una cueva a unos 10 metros al frente de ellos-parece que ninguno de los que ha venido le gusto y volvió a la cueva

En eso se be como un ave de cristal entre rojo y rosado vuela por el centro del acantilado pero el ave es grande parece un águila o un halcón pero de unos 55 cm de alto pero el ave se detuvo a mitad del acantilado esperando cosa que llamo la atención del master familiar

-are eso es raro nunca a echo eso-dijo el hombre

-{master invoca un poco de poder parece que el ave quiere ver tu poder}-dijo sora

-estas, segura sora que tal que piense que la voy atacar-dijo issei

-{no sora tiene razón solo manifiesta un poco si al ave le gusta vendrá si no, se ira}-dijo ilia

-ok les are caso-dijo issei e invoco un poco de poder este era como un mini sol pero negro

En eso el ave se elevó y luego bajo en picada y sede tubo de golpe al frente de issei esta aterrizó en el suelo y está bajo su pico como una reverencia

-vaya te está aceptando es raro ver algo así-dijo el hombre-más de un familiar recién llegado

-{te lo dije esta ave solo buscaba alguien que le mostrara su poder y ella decidía quien escoger}-dijo sora

-pero han venido varios y nunca se de tubo como hizo ahora-dijo el hombre

-{bueno es normal ya que es fácil reconocer el poder de los demás seres pero nuestro maestro siempre lo tiene oculto para pasar desapercibido por eso se detuvo porque el poder de issei no era visible}-dijo ilia después de esa explicación issei hizo el contrato con el ave de cristal

-a partir de ahora estas a mis servicios cuento contigo inory-dijo issei y el abe brillo intensa mente mientras cambiaba su forma cuando dejo de brillar solo quedo mostrando a una chica de cabello rosado claro que llegaba un poco más debajo de sus hombros, tenía una especie de traje de color rosa-rojizo que cubría sus partes íntimas pero dejaba a la vista desde un poco más bajo de su ombligo hasta su cuello unos tacones cortos pero eran de cristal medias negras que llegaban hasta su muslo su traja o vestimenta tenía una especie de tiras que salían de sus brazos como haciendo que las mangas fueran más largas y de su cintura creando una especie de colas del vestido sus ojos a juego con sus cabellos y su piel blanca tanto que parecerías que estás viendo un cristal para todos los presentes sin importar su sexo pensaban "hermosa"

-hai mi señor-con esas palabras que dijo inory la mano derecha de issei en su parte posterior se formó una marca una especie de corana con cuernos curvos-esa es la marca de nuestro contrato y permite el uso del arma que porto

-¿arma?-dijo dijeron todos los presentes

-mi señor por favor mire a los ojos-dijo inory

Cuando lo hizo su mano espesó a brillar donde estaba la marca y el pecho de inory ella con sus manos hizo una seña como si abriera su pecho hacia issei este involuntaria mente introdujo su mano derecha en su pecho, mientras todos miraban sorprendidos, issei saco una espada algo grande delgada parecía una catana pero era más grande más gruesa de un material nunca visto pero muy resistente se podían ver los sellos o círculos mágicos por todo ella pero estos aparecían y desaparecían rápida mente

Issei salió de su trance vio la espada sorprendido

-de donde salió esto-dijo sorprendido y todos lo miraron raro al fin al cabo fue el quien invoco esa arma del pecho de lo joven inory

-esa arma es la representación de lo que yo soy realmente master para invocarla tienes que hacer contacto visual directo con mis ojos así podrás invocarla-dijo inory

-ok como la regreso-dijo issei col mocionado

-por el momento solo deja la caer con el tiempo lo lograras poder usarla a la perfección-dijo inory

-quien a que eres inory-pregunto issei

-yo soy una creación de abyss trinity el quinto maou del inframundo el me creo-dijo inory

-¿que?... entonces… tu eres una de sus creaciones un de las tantas armas que creo el gran maou abyss trinity-dijo sorprendido el maestro de los familiares

-ok eso no lo espere… espera como que maou-dijo issei

-si no lo sabias abyss trinity fue el 5to maou fue considerado el más poderoso pero él nunca quiso el control del inframundo así que se lo dejo a lucifer ellos dos eran grandes amigos se dice que su descendiente puede llegar hacer más poderoso cada casa está a la espera del despertar del candidato a maou-dijo el hombre issei y sus chicas acepción de asia se sorprendieron

-bien todos tenemos nuestros familiares nos retiramos gracias master familiar-dijo issei y todos se dirigieron a donde estaban cuando llegaron pero

-no te preocupes no diré nada se supone que hoy no estoy aquí así que si digo algo estaré en problemas además le debo mucho al maestro sombra-dijo el hombre mientras se retiraba a lo profundo del bosque

Issei y sus acompañantes se retiraron pero inory iba entre ellos al llegar adonde iban prepararon el trasporte y se fueron

 **Residencia hyoudou**

Aparecieron en la sala todos callados hasta que

-inory… tu… sabes… quién soy… en realidad-pregunto ise cosa que sorprendió a todos

-hai maestro tu eres el descendiente de abyss Trinity, fui creada con el propósito de ser tu familiar abyss-sama lo dijo "estarás sellada hasta que mi descendiente esté listo cuando él lo esté el sello se romperá solo y le servirás a él"-dijo inory

-entonces fuiste creada y sellada de una vez-pregunto shizuno

-quiénes son ustedes y porque están con mi señor-pregunto inory con hostilidad en cada una de sus palabras

-no te preocupes somos sirvientas de issei trinity-sama-dijeron las tres al unísono mientras asia no entendía

-llaveo, si fui creada y sellada sin mi maestro no tengo prepósito alguno-dijo inory

-bueno no sabes nada de él algo más que deba saber-dijo issei

-hai dejo un mensaje "es tu deber mantener la casa trinity "solo eso-dijo la chica

-vamos a descansar asido un largo día-dijo issei

-entiendo llámame cuando me necesites mi señor-dijo inory para brillar y convertirse en el abe y volar un rato para posarse en una especie de objeto decorativo en medio de la sala que parecía un tronco de 1 metre de alto se posó en él y allí cerro sus alas y se vio que el cristal del que estaba echa sus plumas y ser, se endureció que dando como un adorno mas

Todos se fueron adormir decidieron no preguntar y dejar las cosas así pero asia estaba sorprendida issei era descendiente de un maou pero cedió cuenta que ellos querían mantenerlo en secreto y lo dejo así no pregunto y tampoco lo divulgaría


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4**

 **Una semana después**

Avía trascurrido una semana issei empezó a asistir al club de ocultismo un par de horas para dialogar con rias cosa que extrañamente la relajaba nunca la ha llamado por su nombre solo gremory y abecés añadía el sempai y salía para entrenar con sus compañeras y aprender a usar su nueva arma para ello iban al reino de las sombras al espacio que le creo su figura paterna sus habilidades habían aumentado muchísimo con la nueva arma en estos momentos se dirigían a la academia en la entrada se separaron asia y issei se dirigía al salón del club mi entras las demás se la pasaban con sus familiares que adoptaron un tamaño más apropiado para pasar desapercibidos

-buchou-san ha estado actuando rara estos dos últimos días que tendrá-pregunto asia

-quien sabe pero creo saber que es, es posible que la estén…-dijo issei pero separo en seco-grayfia

Asia no sabía que decir solo issei dejo de hablar para pronunciar un nombre en eso aparecieron las tres chicas de issei detrás él

-no lo dejaremos solo issei estamos contigo lo sabes-dijo shizuno

-estamos preparadas para cualquier cosa-dijo freini

-podrás hacerlo solo pero aun así no te dejaremos solo-dijo lelei

Ellas estaban con sus ropas de batalla shizuno su traje o vestido negro con el báculo y la bufanda collar con cadena, lelei con sus ropas de maga iguales a las que usaba el día que issei las encontró y freini ella usaba el uniforme la academia pero debajo del uniforme llevaba un uniforme ajustado estilo S.W.A.T en todo el cuerpo con este uniforme y tres correas en sus cinturas donde estaban un par de katanas azulado izquierdo, una espada envuelta en unas vendas negras con varios círculos mágicos en ella en la derecho y una espada igual que la anterior atrás pero el mango de la espada quedaba saliendo para el lado derecho y un pañuelo rosa en su cuello amarado

-bien gracias chicas, vamos asia veremos qué pasa-dijo issei asia asintió y entro al lado de issei

 **Cuarto del club de ocultismo**

Al ingresar al salón issei noto a grayfia al lado de rias y los damas miembros del sequito de rias sentados en los muebles

-ojou-sama si quiere yo les digo…-dijo grayfia pero no termino

-no yo les diré, verán…-trato de hablar rias pero fue detenida porque un círculo mágico apareció en el salón issei lo reconoció en seguida

-fénix-dijo kiba serio

En eso del círculo salió fuego al desvanecerse casi al instante de que apareció salió un hombre de aspecto rebelde un una mirada arrogante unos pantalones vino tintó una camisa blanca abierta hasta el pecho una chaqueta de gala vino tintó cabello amarillo y ojos azul oscuro casi te hacía pensar que son cafés o negros

-ha pasado un tiempo desde que vine al mundo humano-dijo el hombre-he venido por ti mi atrevida rias

-y este imbécil quien es-pregunto issei y todos lo miraron calladas y sorprendidos por su vocabulario

-es te hombre es raizer phoenix-sama un demonio de clase alta y sangre pura…-dijo grayfia-además el prometido de rias ojou-sama

-ha prometido de gremory pero que mierda es está pasando aquí-dijo issei molesto por la información que acababan de darle

-oyó demonio de clase baja cuida tus palabras que yo seré tu amo dentro de poco-dijo raizer

-cállate yakitori yo solo sirvo a gremory-sama-dijo issei mientras miraba de mala gana a raizer-no me importa quién eres pero si te metes con migo te mato

Todos se quedaron callados mientras miraban como raizer se molestaba por las palabras de issei

-deberías enseñarles modales rias además porque este demonio no sabe sobre mi aunque sea un rencarnado deberías de hablarle sobre mí-dijo raizer tratando de controlar su cólera

-no dije nada porque no hay porque decirlo, ya te lo dije raizer no pienso casarme contigo te lo he dicho muchas veces-dijo rias

-pero rias dudo mucho que tu familia acepte tu decisión y comportamiento egoísta por siempre-dijo raizer- o acaso mi familia no te agrada

-no me desagrada tu familia, la recibo encantada pero yo decido con quien me caso-dijo rias con fastidió en su voz

-en la última guerra los akumas de sangre pura han disminuido bastante y ese problema nos afecta bastante, tu padre y sarzechs pensaron en ello cuando decidieron comprometernos-dijo raizer mientras miraba a rias

-otou-sama y onii-sama están asustados solo eso-dijo rias-no lo diré de nuevo raizer no me casare contigo

En eso se acerca raizer y coge del mentón arias y dice

-escucha rias soy uno de los herederos de la casa phoenix no puedo permitir que agás esto aun si tengo que llevarte de regreso al inframundo-dijo raizer mientras kiba koneko akeno se preparaban para detener a raizer-aun si tengo que quemar a tus siervos

Dijo raizer mientras miraba a los siervos de rias pero de repente un disparo de poder mágico lo hizo soltar a rias para detener el disparo pero fue muy tarde el disparo le destruyo el brazo con el que sujetaba a rias al buscar el origen del disparo observo una pistola en la mano de issei y su brazo se recuperó al instante

Todos estaban sorprendidos issei no dudo al disparar para alejar a raizer de rias

-vuelve a tocar a gremory-sama y te juro que la próxima vez no recuperaras tu brazo-dijo issei como si nada pero su instinto asesino estaba más que activo está preparado para matar a raizer y rias sorprendida sin saber la razón se sentía feliz de las palabras de issei

Raizer estaba listo para atacar no permitiría que issei se burlara de él así y mucho menos que lo atacara y se quedara como si nada iba amatar a issei o al menos intentarlo pero

-esa arma imposible quien eres tú para portar esa arma-pregunto grayfia sorprendida y su rostro no era el serio de siempre sino uno de preocupación de saber quién era ese chico

Esa arma que tenía issei la avía vistos en los registros del maou lucifer un retrato de un hombre con cabello blanco ojos grises y con una vestimenta que parecía una armadura negra como la misma noche pero la armadura era más como huesos de la anatomía humana sobre ese hombre que portaba esa arma con una gemela la única diferencia era el grabado de dragón oriental en plateado

Raizer al ver que grayfia estaba preocupada se quedó callado sin hacer nada para que ella mostrara preocupación era extraño

-{jajajajajajajaja, jajajajajajajaja pues quien crees que puede ser}-se oyó la voz del grimorio sora mientras la pistola parpadeo mientras la voz sonó

-mi nombre es hyoudou issei soy el peón de rias gremory-sama, quien se atreva a tocar a mi amo sin su permiso lo mato no importa quién sea eso te incluye grayfia lucífugos-dijo issei mientras no dejaba de apuntar a raizer

-me conoces no recuerdo haberte visto antes-dijo recuperando su postura y rostro sin emociones

-jajaja tal vez aun no me reconoces, se muchas cosas solo diré eso-dijo issei

-ojou-sama raizer-sama si continúan con esto me veré obligada a intervenir las familias han previsto que esto sucedería por ende han preparado una forma de evitar esta discuta y se tome una decisión-dijo grayfia colocándose en medio de ellos dos-issei-sama le pido que baje su arma no permitiré que eso vuelva a pasar mientras esté presente

Pero para grayfia fue extraño algo en su ser le decía que debía tratar a issei con mucho respeto, issei no bajaba su arma voltio a ver a rias esperando una orden cosa que grayfia vio

-rias pues decirme porque tu siervo no hace caso-se oí algo preocupada grayfia sabía que issei era alguien de quien temer ese poder que demostró no era su poder verdadero fue otra cosa que ella no reconoció

-ha-en eso rias entendió que issei está a las espera de ordenes-issei tranquilo puedes bajar tu arma-dijo rias en eso issei bajo su mano con la pistola y esta desapareció

Pero para los ojos de grayfia pudo ver como el arma volvía hacer un grimorio que estaba al lado izquierdo de ise colgando de una cadena sujeta a sus pantalones y pudo observar al segundo grimorio

-lo siento issei se convirtió en mi siervo bajo ciertas condiciones una de ellas es que solo responde a mis órdenes directas-dijo rias y grayfia se sorprendió eso quería decir que él solo le aria caso a rias y a nadie mas

-entiendo eso quiere decir que aunque usted se case el solo le responderá a usted y no al que sea tu esposo-dijo grayfia eso molesto a raizer-rias ojou-sama si quiere mantener su palabra las familias decidieron un rating game para que se tome una decisión

-así que esa es la manera de obligarme a aceptar el compromiso-dijo rias

-entonces se niega al rating game también-dijo grayfia

-no esta es una buena oportunidad para deshacerme de este problema-dijo rias

-jajaja vamos rias no crearas que puedes ganar, yo ya he participado en los rating game oficiales y ganado varios tu ni siquiera as participado en uno-dijo raizer-pero si eso quieres acepto así será más fácil

-de acuerdo yo grayfia e confirmado que juntos herederos aceptan los términos-

-nee rias solo para confirmar son ellos todos tus siervos-pregunto raizer

-y que si es así-dijo rias

-jajaja esto será más fácil de lo que pensé este es-dijo raizer mientras chasqueaba los dedos- mi sequito de 15 piezas en pocas palabras el juego completo, de todos tus siervos solo la sacerdotisa del trueno podría darle batalla a mis siervos y tal vez el chico de la pistola

-que idiota eres cantidad no es igual que calidad yo solo puedo acabar con barias de ellas sin problema y aunque a mis compañeros les falte experiencia también son capases de acabar con barias de ellas-dijo issei como si le hablara a una mosca con fastidio

-maldito mocoso no necesito un rating game para a cavar contigo miya-dijo raizer y del grupo de chicas salió una pequeña con un kon (bastón, palo o báculo de pelea) tenía una especie de kimono blanco pero en falda y un saco rojo manga larga y abierto al frente mostrando el kimono cabello azul oscuro recogido con algunas moñas vendas en las piernas y brazos

Esta chica ataco de una a issei mientras raizer se reía pero

-no deténgala raizer-sama él la matara-dijo grayfia preocupada si el arma de issei era lo que ella creí esa joven moriría pero fue demasiado tarde

Cuando el kon iba a impactar con issei ella se detuvo y cayó al suelo mientras su kon se destruí y una joven quedaba a espaldas de la chica de raizer con una katana en mano que estaba desenfundada

-vamos enserio freini yo podía en cargarme de ella-dijo issei

-si lo sé pero si usted lo hubiera hecho la materia al instante y eso le causaría problemas a gremory-sempai-dijo freini en eso aparecieron los otras dos compañeras de issei

-además es nuestro deber protegerlo-dijo shizuno

-seria problemático para ti mostrar todo tu poder llamaría la atención de muchos–dijo lelei

-hola yubulina ha pasado un tiempo –dijo shizuno

-urushibara shizuno la bruja del averno…-dijo la reina de raizer sorprendiendo a todos por el apodo de la amiga de issei-que haces aquí creí que te habías escondido para evitar el mundo exterior

-si algo así pero solo estoy protegiendo a mi amo hyoudou issei nosotras tres somos siervas de issei hyoudou-dijo shizuno

Mientras los presentes solo estaban sorprendido como que siervas quien era en realidad issei era lo que todos se preguntaban sin decir nada solo miraban las tres chicas y el peón de raizer que fue abatido con facilidad por las siervas de issei

-si tienes algún problema con nuestros amo tendrás que esperar al rating game para resolverlo-dijo lelei en eso raizer solo hizo mala cara

-llévense a esta bola de carne con ustedes-dijo freini refiriéndose al peón de raizer

Raizer mando una de sus siervas para que recogieran a miya y se fueron de allí dejando solo a rias y grayfia con los siervos de rias y las siervas de issei, todos tenían preguntas para issei pero nadie pregunto nada

-el rating game se llevará a cabo dentro de 10 días ojou-sama-dijo grayfia mientras no dejaba de ver a issei y pregunto-issei-sama cuál es tu sacred gear puedo notar un gran poder pero no lo está usando es como si lo estuviera guardando

-vaya pues como le dije a gremory-sama mi sacred gear es two grimorie y tienes razón no lo he usado desde que elimine aquellos datenchil, lo que vio hace rato solo fue puro poder mágico-dijo issei

-two grimorie jamás avía escuchado de el-dijo grayfia para esperar una respuesta

-no siendo más nos veremos aquí en 10 días tengo trabajo que hacer chicas –dijo ise

-hai-dijeron las chicas de issei para retirarse del lugar pero antes que salieran issei dijo

-entrénalos bien rias espero que muestren lo que valen tus siervos-

Issei desapareció con sus chicas dejando a rias pensativa y los siervos de rias pensativos pero grayfia hablo

-cuál es el verdadero nombre de issei-sama y cuál es su sacred gear verdadero ojou-sama-pregunto grayfia

-de que hablas grayfia ese es su sacred gear tú lo viste además su nombre es tal cual lo dijo el mismo-dijo rias

-te equivocas rias ese no es su sacred gear puede que sea su nombre pero lo que mostro no era un sacred gear además la pistola hablo hay algo que está ocultando-dijo grayfia seria

Para rias se le hizo raro como que ese no era el sacred gear de issei pero todos lo vieron cuando lo manifestó y como desaparecía eso no era invocación era creación y no existe un mago que pueda crear objetos solo con magia entonces

-que quieres decir eso no pode ser lo vimos ese es un sacred gear, que es conocido hasta ahora tal vez por eso estas confundida-dijo rias

-… puede que sea algo raro pero efectivamente ese es el sacred gear que utilizo con el datenchil además lo que dispara fue una esfera de magia pura pero no fue su magia fue algo mas-dijo koneko

-es cierto se sintió diferente de cuando me salvo de los datenchil la intensidad de poder era menor a la que uso antes tal vez por eso piensan que no es su sacred gear porque no uso mucho poder en el disparo-dijo asia

-pude sentirlo ese disparo solo fue uno de advertencia-dijo kiba

-yo no lo creo hay algo que issei-ku nos está ocultando él no nos dijo que esas chicas son sus siervas-dijo akeno

-ano es que ellas no son siervas se issei-san es solo que ellas mismas se consideran así porque issei les dio una lugar el cual llamar hogar, ellas tienen ese lugar gracias a issei por eso ellas se consideran sus siervas-dijo asia

-que quieres decir que él te salvo de unos datenchil-pregunto grayfia

-hai yo fui excomulgada de la iglesia y los datenchil querían el poder que poseo issei me encontró y me hablo de los sacred gear que yo tenía uno y de donde prevenían estos y que los datenchil querían hacerse con él y me matarían, pero cuando él me ofreció cuidar de mi los datenchil nos atacaron e issei-san les hizo frente su velocidad el poder de disparo eran muy superiores a cuando lo mostro aquí esto no se compara con lo que issei se deshizo de los datenchil sin esfuerzo alguno-dijo asia

-bien asia pasare mañana por ti iniciaremos el entrenamiento-dijo rias

-ojou-sama me retirare para hacer saber la decisión de lo sucedido aquí con su permiso ojou-sama-dijo grayfia mientras preparaba el trasporte mágico y se retiraba en el

 **Residencia hyoudou**

En la casa de issei se encontraban issei, shizuno, lelei y freini cada uno con sus ropas de combate issei portaba unos pantalones negros un camiseta gris y una gabardina negra en sima a los lados de los pantalones estaban sus grimorios

-que vamos hacer issei-pregunto shizuno

-por el momento buscar información referente a esto-dijo issei

-información como él porque del compromiso y cómo funcionan los rating game-dijo lelei

-hai ese es el plan pero no estaremos aquí iremos al inframundo-dijo issei

-pero si vamos al inframundo donde nos quedaremos además no podemos dejarnos ver-dijo freini

-lose por eso iremos con hedel y los demás podemos que darnos allí mientras comienza el rating game desde allí nos movilizaremos-dijo ise serio- nos iremos mañana

Ellos asintieron y empezaron a prepararse para estar 10 días en el infierno

 **Inframundo castillo gremory**

En unas de las habitaciones se encontraba aquel hombre que issei ayudo cuando era joven, la habitación era muy amplia y en ella estaba un trono cerca de una de las paredes en el aquel hombre que issei ayudo, una puerta es abierta y entro grayfia

-sarzechs-sama rias aceptado el rating game para poder liberarse del compromiso-dijo grayfia mientras se acerca al trono y hace una referencia

-ya veo… grayfia crees que mi hermanita pueda ganar-pregunto sarzechs

-no creo que puedo ganar no contra un phoenix o eso diría antes pero con su nuevo peón creo que es más que seguro-dijo grayfia

-eso me alegra por lo menos así se mantendrán las cosas hasta que sombra vuelva-dijo sarzechs

-hai… pero-dijo grayfia

-que sucede grayfia-pregunta sarzechs

-ese chico tenía una de las armas de abyss trinity-sama no creo que él sea cualquier reencarnado-dijo grayfia

-una delas armas de abyss imposible solo abyss podía controlarlas en los registros de abyss coloca que nadie sería capaz de manejarlas y que solo su descendiente y sucesor podría manejarlas por eso mismo las escondió nadie sabe dónde están, él sabía que todos tendrían los ojos puestos en ellas para saber quién sería sucesor y poder tenerlo de su lado le ofrecerían cualquier cosa para lograrlo-dijo sarzechs- crees que él sea… eso sería imposible un humano

-si me permite dar mi opinión sarzechs-sama-dijo grayfia y sarzechs asintió

-te digo esto no como tu sierva si no como tu esposa… ese chico podría ser un descendiente de abyss trinity-sama, el hecho de haber consumido las ocho fichas de rias no fue por nada, pude notar que el posee los dos grimorios de trinity-sama y si es capaz de controlarlos juntos es porque él es su descendiente-dijo grayfia

-pero si él es su descendiente eso quiere decir que aunque fue un humano él es un akuma de clase alta... esto tenemos que investigarlo estar seguros de que él es quien creemos-dijo sarzechs

 **Mundo humano**

Ya era de mañana issei se había le ventado temprano para partir a su destino tenían todo listo le habían dicho a asia que tenía un trabajo que hacer y que saldrían por unos días que estarían devuelta para el día del rating game issei tenía su ropa de batalla puesta igual con sus chicas la puerta sonó y el familiar de freini tomo forma humana para abrir

Marshellin tenía el cabello negro largo hasta sus muslos ojos rojos una blusa rojo unos pantalones negros ajustados y su piel era pálida como si fuera un muerto sus pechos eran muy voluminosos caderas bien definidas aparentaba unos 22 años

Ella fue esta la puerta y la abrió observando a rias la miro de cabeza a pies

-puedo ayudarla en algo-pregunto marshellin para observar a las demás chicas y el joven que venían con ella

-hai busco a asia argento y issei hyoudou tengo entendido que viven en estos departamentos-dijo rias

-jajaja buen chiste pero este edificio es la casa de hyoudou issei-sama-dijo marshellin dejando sorprendida a rias

-espera quieres decir que todo el edificio es la casa de issei –dijo rias

-si exacto pero sigan le informare a issei-sama que están aquí-dijo marshellin y rias entro con sus siervos y observaron a los lados viendo que la casa era muy lujosa

-are, are y tú que eres de issei-ku-pregunto akeno con su típica sonrisa

Pero marshellin sé quedo pensándolo pues su ama era como una sirvienta de issei eso la convertía indirectamente en su sirviente también pero no podía de sir eso así que aprovechó su apariencia de chica mayor

-yo soy unas de las personas que trabaja en la residencia hyoudou-dijo marshellin

-entonces cuantas personas trabajan aquí-pregunto rias

-incluyéndome somos 3 masque suficientes para en cargarnos de los quehaceres de la casa-dijo marshellin

-y en que trabajan los padres issei-ku-pregunto de nuevo rias

-ellos están muertos señorita-dijo marshellin pues ella sabía que ese tema no era de hablar mucho en la casa-ellos eran empresarios pero murieron en un accidente cuando issei-sama tenía 3 años su tío reinen se encarga de la empresa desde entonces-dijo marshellin

Rias y los demás se quedaron callados al saber eso

-entonces quien está al cuidado de hyoudou-ku-pregunto kiba

-issei-sama ha vivido solo gran parte de su vida aunque el dinero nunca le falto por ser el dueño de la mayoría de las acciones de la empresa-dijo marshellin- esperen aquí llamare a issei-sama departe de quien lo buscan

-ha rias gremory-dijo rias

En eso se fue marshellin dejándolos solos

-no debí preguntar cierto-dijo rias-pude sentirlo en su tono de voz ese es un tema que no se habla en esta casa

-tranquila rias no lo sabias-dijo akeno

-tal vez tenga que ver con él porque dijo que nunca está disponible los sábados es día de visitas para el–dijo koneko y todos recordaron que issei había dicho eso el día que fue reencarnado

En eso llego issei con asia pero issei tenía su ropa de combate cosa que rias reconoció era la misma ropa que sombra usaba solo que sin la capa con capota, issei no llevaba sus gafas solo las usaba fuera de casa y en la academia cuando estaba en su casa no las usaba ni tampoco en el club de rias

-esas ropas issei-pregunto rias recordando a sombra

-ha esto es mi ropa de trabajo o de combate tengo un pedido de eliminar a unos renegados-dijo issei

-como, entonces no iras al campamento de entrenamiento-pregunto rias

-rias ya lo dije tus siervos están fuera de forma ellos son los que necesitan entrenar no yo-dijo issei y en eso bajaron las chicas de issei

-estamos listas issei-dijo shizuno

-ya podemos partir-dijo lelei

-cuando quieras-dijo freini

-bien vámonos hay trabajo que hacer-dijo issei-cubillos, hishamaru, marshellin les encargo la casa

En eso después de decir esas palabras bajaron marshellin y dos chicas jóvenes, una más mayor que la otra

La mujer joven tenía dos años menos de edad de marshellin, cabello azul oscuro un parche en su ojo izquierdo un traje que parecía al de una maid pero un poco más atrevido un delantal blanco unos guantes azules que parecían de combate una cruz colgando en su pecho un lunar debajo de su comisura al lado izquierdo ella era cubillos, la otra era un poca menor o eso aparentaba cabello gris blancuzco llevaba una especie de toga o yukata blanco con azul sus ojos eran azules claros se podía ver una cola de lobo y unas orejas que emergían de su cabeza

-hai cuidaremos de la casa en su ausencia issei-sama-dijeron las tres al unísono

-bueno nosotros nos vamos cuanto contigo en 9 días issei-dijo rias

-hai no te preocupes gremory estaré aquí a tiempo solo are unos trabajos y arreglar ciertos pendientes-dijo issei recordando la promesa de sarzechs

Rias asintió con la cabeza y se retiró con sus siervos e issei se acercó al ascensor y con sus compañeras bajo hasta el sótano de entrenamiento y allí partieron en un círculo mágico

 **Inframundo castillo de hedel**

Issei apareció con sus tres compañeras en la sala del castillo y allí estaban los cuatro demonios originales

-hio Trinity que trae por aquí –dijo hedel

-es raro que vengas un día que no es un sábado sabes trinity-san-dijo leo

-y más con visitas-dijo aries mientras observaban a las compañeras de issei

-joven trinity que lo trae por aquí, -pregunto virgo

-bueno tengo cosas que hacer…-dijo issei contándole a todos lo que estaba pasando

\- merecen un buen castigo-dijo virgo con un rostro psicópata

-ya veo bueno pueden que darse aquí no hay problema-dijo leo- esta es tu casa trinity cuentas con nosotros para lo que quieras

En eso las chicas de issei se fueron a buscar información mientras él se quedaba con los akumas originales hablando de las habilidades que tenía su ancestro

En eso mientras las chicas empezaron a buscar información presentándose como sirvientas de sombra cosa que esa información se esparció rápido y gracias a presentarse como sirvientas de sombra, consiguieron mucha información del rating game entre los gremory y los phoenix

Había trascurrido el día entero desde que issei llego al inframundo y sus compañeras se dirigieron a buscar información era de noche

Issei estaba en la sala del castillo mientras hablaba con los akumas originales

-entonces cada habilidad mágica que están grabados en estos grimorios es de abyss-pregunto issei

-no estas entendiendo abyss creo esos grimorios y las habilidades mágicas que tu utilizas son el resultado de sus investigaciones sobre la maguia que él nunca llego a utilizar lo que el utilizaba era su propio poder y los grimorios le ayudaban a estabilizar su poder para no utilizar más del necesario-dijo hedel-ha y las pistolas que usas

-eso quiere decir que en cualquier momento pudieron reconocer las armas y saber que soy descendiente de abyss-dijo issei serio

-no en realidad solo los altos mandos saben cuáles son las armas que utilizaba abyss esos serían los maou y las casas de mayor influencia-dijo aries

-y esos clanes serían los Bael, Phoenix, Gremory, Agares, Sitri y Belial ellos son los únicos que saben respecto a las armas que usaba abyss-dijo leo

-ellos cuando supieron de la muerte de abyss trinity hicieron todo por encontrar sus armas y estar al pendiente de tu despertar issei pero nadie sabía dónde estaban ni siquiera nosotros pero aun así las encontraste-dijo virgo

-en realidad sheinian me las entrego cuando cumplí 8 años dijo que pertenecieron a mi ancestro pero solo me dijo su nombre-dijo issei en eso llegaron sus compañeras

-perdón por molestarlos pero issei tenemos la información-dijo shizuno

-bien no hay problema seguiremos después si hedel, leo, virgo, aries si me perdonan tengo que hablar con shizuno y las demás-dijo issei haciendo una reverencia y ellos solo asintieron e issei salió del lugar para su habitación con shizuno

Al llegar a su cuarto issei se sentó en su cama mientras shizuno, freini y lelei se sentaban en el mueble del cuarto

-bien chicas que averiguaron-pregunto issei

-los rating game se dividen en diferentes juegos de estrategia demostración de poder o enfrentamientos directos en estos mismo se puede cuadrar en diferentes maneras captura la bandera juego de dados y mas pero las reglas de los juegos son dichos solo cuando seba a empezar el juego cada jugador puede llevar dos objetos aparte de sus armas, la participación de familiares se decide en el inicio del juego al igual las restricciones-dijo freini

-estos juegos son llevados a cabo para mantener en forma a los akumas también para aquellos que tienen algún problema con alguien se llevan a cabo el juego para una solución al igual que solo los akumas mayores pueden participar en ellos-dijo lelei

-ya veo pero dado las circunstancias es posible que se lleve como un enfrentamiento directo… pero sabiendo que rias no es mayor será un rating game no oficial-dijo issei

-issei la razón por la cual está pasando esto, la decisión fue tomada por lor gremory y apoyado por sarzechs lucifer el hermano mayor de rias gremory ellos dos tomaron la decisión de casarla con el tercer hijo de la casa phoenix raizer-dijo shizuno

-como el hermano de rias es el actual maou jajaja esto cada vez es mejor-dijo issei con ironía

-parece que lor gremory quiero asegurar tener el siguiente sucesor del clan gremory dado que la tasa de fertilidad de los demonios es muy baja-dijo shizuno

-entonces decidieron romper su palabra y promesa por una estupidez de esas-dijo issei- mañana iremos a ver a sarzechs por hoy vamos a descansar

En eso todos se fueron a dormir

Al día siguiente eran medio día e issei con sus compañeras estaban con sus ropas de batalla con una gabardina negra y una máscara negra tapando una parte de su rostro, tapaba sus bocas y nariz dejando solo sus ojos a la vista y la gabardina que tapaba sus ropas la capota para cubrir sus cabellos

Issei llevaba su ropa negra una capa con la capota que cubría sus cabellos la máscara igual que la demás y las gafas que usaba cuando conoció a sarzechs

-nos vamos hedel-dijo issei para trasportarse serca de los terrenos de los gremory

 **Territorios gremory**

Issei y sus compañeras se desplazaban por los territorios gremory a gran velocidad para acercarse al castillo gremory en cuestión de unos cuantos minutos se encontraban al frente de la entrada principal donde se encontraron con unos cuantos guardias los cuales inmovilizaron con un conjuro que utilizo lelei para ponerlos adormir y avanzaron por todo el castillo buscando a sarzechs y sin dejarse ver y los que los miraban eran puestos adormir con el hechizo de lelei hasta que llegaron un salón donde estaba sarzechs pero no solo también estaba otro dos hombres y dos mujeres aparte de la mujer de sarzechs

Una de los otros hombres tenía una vestimenta parecida a un traje de gala unos pantalones blancos una chaqueta blanca con partes negras en su fin de las mangas largar su cuello igual y en la parte inferior de la chaqueta y una camisa gris u zapatos negros bien lustrados y sus cabellos eran rojos como los de rias sus cabellos largos hasta su espalda ojos azules y una barba que solo estaba en su barbilla bien cuidado

La mujer a su lado era una mujer de la altura de rias cabellos castaños ojos purpuras un vestido blanco con un collar de rubís unas zapatillas que saben muy caras y una sonrisa calmada en su rostro piel clara

Los otros dos parecían una pareja esos eran el hombre tenía un traje de gala de color beis su camisa estaba abierta hasta su pecho igual que la del pelirrojo su cabello era rubio ojos azules oscuros como el profundo océano la mujer llevaba un vestido rojo de gala cabellos rojos ojos cafés un collar con una gema amarilla unas zapatillas negras

-está seguro de esto lor gremory-pregunto el rubio

-no hay mas solución si queremos que rias acepte el compromiso el juego de valoración es la única solución lor phoenix-dijo el pelirrojo lor gremory

-una vez que raizer gane rias solo podrá acatar el compromiso no es cierto sarzechs-dijo la mujer de cabello castaños

-hai oka-san una vez el resultado de como vencedor a raizer-ku rias solo aceptara el compromiso-dijo sarzechs

-una vez se decida un ganador el perdedor solo puede obedecer los resultados venerana-sama-dijo grayfia

-bueno no es por molestar su felicidad pero que van hacer cuando llegue o vuelva sombra-dijo la rubia

-que quiere decir con eso lady phoenix-pregunto venerana

-parecen que no están al tanto de los rumores cierto, se rumorea que siervas de sombra es tuvieron buscando información del actual inframundo-dijo lady phoenix-"por no decir que fue explícitamente de nosotros"-pensó algo nerviosa

-entonces que aran cuándo el vuelva no se supone que él es el prometido de rias-pregunto de nuevo lady Phoenix mientras todos se quedaban callados mientras la miraban

Detrás de la puerta estaba issei con sus compañeras escuchando toda la conversación y cuando lady phoenix pregunto por eso de nuevo la puerta se abrió llamando la atención de todos los presentes y ellos voltearon a ver la puerta

-sí que van hacer cuando este de vuelta como me explicaran que mi prometida está a punto de casarse con otra persona patriarcas gremory-dijo issei muy pero muy molesto y todos vieron como issei entro con sus siervas según el inframundo y todos lo miraron sorprendidos en eso issei libero gran parte de su poder

Todos al sentir su poder se helaron pues su poder no era de subestimar a pesar que se sentía que el trataba de su primer su poder pero su ira no lo permita pero

-{cálmate master no quieres que tu poder se salga de control terminarías destruyendo todo el castillo y tus siervas}-dijo ilia la última frase hizo que issei se calmara

Para grayfia su pensamiento fue que esa persona era issei pero cuando escucho la voz de ilia ese pensamiento se esfumo no era la misma que escucho del arma de issei la primera vez

-que esperan para explicarme esto-dijo issei muy cabreado

-sombra cuando volviste…-pregunto sarzechs algo nervioso

-ayer justo cuando me informaron que rias estaba comprometida con el imbécil de raizer phoenix-dijo issei-apenes me entere de eso me prepare para venir al inframundo y rectificar lo que me informo uno de mis conocidos

-conocidos… hyoudou issei lo conoces-dijo grayfia

-solo diré que se mas de él que lo que saben ustedes

Todos se quedaron callados ese nombre solo era conocible para grayfia los demás no lo sabían quién era

-no sabíamos si volverías llevas un año desaparecido sombra-dijo lor gremory

-es obvio no, tengo que en cargarme de muchas cosas y cuando volví para ver a rias me entere que fue enviada al mundo humano-dijo issei

-nunca nos visitaste no sabíamos nada de ti ni mucho menos si volverías-dijo lor gremory

-la única razón por la que venía era rias sin ella aquí a que vendría a diferencia de los demás imbéciles yo quiero a rias por quién es no por sus títulos-dijo issei

-la decisión fue tomada por el bien de los demonios-dijo lor phoenix

-estoy al tanto de sus acciones, aún no intervendré todo de penderá de los resultados del rating game, pero les aseguro una cosa a todos ustedes esta fue su peor decisión-dijo issei-me pregunto cómo tomara esto el inframundo el Lucifer actual rompió su promesa con la persona que salvo la vida de su hermanita… nos vamos chicas

Dijo issei y se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar con sus chicas e issei solo miro de reojo los presentes pero pudo ver la culpa en los ojos de sarzechs y la preocupación en los ojos de lady phoenix luego de eso se fueron del lugar para cuando estuvieron fuera del castillo trasportarse con el círculo mágico al castillo de hedel al llegar se dirigió al lugar de la parte trasera del castillo y desato toda su ira con algunas montañas

Nadie dijo nada solo miraban y hedel se ofreció a enfrentar a issei para calmar su ira cosa que fue aterrador para las chicas de issei que no creían lo que veían hedel está a la par con issei

-chicas es mejor que empiecen sus entrenamientos como van las cosas lo más seguro es que issei mate a al phoenix y tendrán que sacarlo de allí-dijo leo-claro que cuentan con nosotros pero enfrentar al inframundo entero será duro

Las chicas solo asintieron y se fue por su lado para seguir con su entrenamiento mientras issei y hedel siguieron con su batalla

Así trascurrieron los días hasta que llego el día del rating game los gremory estaban preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar mientras lor phoenix solo pensaba que esto no le causara problemas a su clan pero lady phoenix pensaba en una manera de remediarse con sombra y su clan el cual aún no sabían cual es

 **Residencia hyoudou**

Era la tarde casi anocheciendo y issei regresaba con sus compañeras a la residencia ellas subieron a sus cuartos para organizar las cosas que habían llevado con ellas para su estadía en el infierno y ponerlas con sus cosas issei fue directo a su biblioteca y paso a su laboratorio secreto de allí se acercó a una vitrina donde cogió 2 frascos y los guardo en su ropa salió de allí

-bien chicas me voy que van hacer ustedes-pregunto issei

-iremos de regreso al castillo de hedel allí veremos el encuentro-dijo shizuno

-estaremos listas para cualquier cosa-dijo lelei

-te seguiremos sea cual sea tu decisión issei-dijo freini

-gracias chicas-dijo issei

-[compañero el proceso fue completado las evil pies ya terminaron su mutación]-dijo Ddraig

-[ya sabes cómo utilizarlo el entrenamiento con hedel fue bueno pero aún no puedes controlarlo bien así que ten cuidado ese poder puede causar muchos problemas]-dijo albion

-ok gracias chicos-dijo issei y salió de su casa para el club de ocultismo le tomo unos minutos llegar

 **Club de ocultismo**

Al llegar rias estaba en su silla de escritorio, akeno estaba sentada en uno de los muebles kiba estaba en el mueble del frente con koneko revisando su espada koneko ajustando sus guantes

-vaya están más tranquilos de lo que pensé eso es bueno-dijo issei y tomo asiento en el mueble donde estaba akeno justo al otro extremo de ella y asia al ver a issei se sentó a su lado

-con permiso-dijo una voz que ingresaba por la puerta del cuarto eran sona y tsubaki

-kaicho, fuku-kaicho que hacen aquí-pregunto issei desconfiado

-hola sona el rating game es supervisado por un clan externo-dijo rias-sona es la heredera de casa sitri

-entonces es un akuma de clase alta aparte de usted que vigilan esta ciudad-dijo issei

-hai hyoudou no sabía que eras parte de la nobleza de rias y tu prima-dijo sorprendida

-hai bajo ciertas circunstancias y asia no es mi prima solo la ayude con algunos datenchil el resto fue fachada-dijo issei como si nada

En eso se formó un círculo mágico de allí salió grayfia

-rias-sama esta lista-dijo grayfia

-hai cuando quieran-dijo rias

-bien rias nosotras regresamos al salón del consejo-dijo mientras se retiraba con su reina pero miro de reojo a issei pues sentía algo diferente en el

En eso ella se fue y todos se quedaron callados

-cuando vaya a comenzar el rating game este círculo los llevara al campo de batalla-dijo grayfia-por cierto Lucifer-sama estará viendo el encuentro

-ya veo onii-sama-dijo rias con un rostro serio

-jajaja para que sarzechs esté viendo el encuentro quiere decir que la visita inesperada no termino muy bien-dijo issei y todos lo miraron

-que sabes de eso issei-sama-pregunto grayfia con una mirada seria hacia issei

-nada solo que él que los visito corto lasos con ustedes es una las tima no lo crees-dijo issei-cuando rias gane este juego la victoria no durara mucho solo eso-dijo issei

-de que hablan- pregunto rias

-te lo diré cuando termine el juego-dijo issei-por cierto grayfia las reglas dicen que podemos llevar dos objetos aparte de las armas que utilizamos no, eso aplica en este juego no oficial

-hai issei-sama porque la pregunta-dijo grayfia

-eso es porque será bueno que ellos lleven esto-dijo issei mientras colocaba 2 botellas en la mesa de rias eran lagrimas del fénix- ellos poseen el poder del fénix tienen cierta ventaja, estoy seguro que alguno de ellos llevaron las lágrimas si es así porque nosotros no

Todos estaban sorprendidos como los consiguió

-eso de donde los as sacado…- pregunto grayfia

-issei como conseguiste lágrimas de fénix-pregunto rias

-fue un regalo de despedida de un amigo-dijo issei mientras miraba a grayfia

-en tiendo-dijo grayfia en eso el circulo parpadeo-ya es hora

En eso todos se pusieron de pie en el círculo y fueron trasportados pero aparecieron en el mismo sitio solo que grayfia no estaba

-(les doy la bienvenida a los clanes gremory y phoenix soy grayfia sirvienta del clan gremory en estos momentos están en una réplica de la escuela a la que asiste rias gremory-sama en el mundo humano han sido trasportados a sus respectivas bases, la base de rias gremory es el edificio antiguo donde está su club de ocultismo y el de raizer phoenix es en el nuevo edifico en la oficina del comisionado con esto dicho empecemos el juego)-

-baya está emocionada bueno que hay que hacer rias-buchou-dijo issei pero para rias que issei la llamara por su nombre aunque incluyera el buchou le hacía latir su corazón rápidamente sus mejillas se pintaron de un poco, se sonrojo cosa que solo notaron akeno e issei

-bueno empezamos es hora de desplumar al yakitori-dijo issei y rias se centró en el juego

-"rias acaso tu…"-pensó akeno mientras miraba a rias


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5**

Avía en pesado el rating game rias había enviado a akeno kiba y koneko para colocar trampas para los siervos de raizer quedando solo rias asia e issei en el salón

-"porque me siento así con issei el me hace sentir como sombra lo hacía acaso yo…"-prensaba rias para sí misma por lo cual no se dio cuente que issei le estaba hablando

-gremory despierte estamos en un rating game no es tiempo para que estés en las nueves-dijo issei sacando arias de sus pensamientos

-ha si dime issei-dijo rias

-cuando ganemos que planea hacer digo habrán más compromisos en el futuro-dijo issei

-no te preocupes issei yo ya tengo un prometido-dijo rias-aunque él se encuentra en otro lado por eso no sabe de esto cuando ganemos dejare claro que solo me voy a casar con él le debo mi vida además el me valoro por quien soy no por mis títulos

-"si lose mejor que nadie rias… pero no sabes que estoy justo aquí"-pensó issei-ya veo pero las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere gremory piense bien en esas palabras

Dijo issei mientras se acercaba a la ventana dejando pensativa a rias con las palabras de issei

-issei que es lo que sabes porque hablas como si las cosas fueran a empeorar cuando ganemos-pregunto rias seria mirando a issei

-gremory es hora que vean de lo que soy capaz la razón por la cual le dije que no necesitaba protección el porque les dije que están por debajo de mi nivel-dijo issei para que rias solo pensara en el informe que le dio koneko y lo que le conto Asia

-*rias los preparativos están listos*-dijo akeno por medio de un comunicador que rias les entrego a todos

-bien es hora de comenzar este juego-dijo rias

 **Sala del castillo gremory**

En la sala del catillo gremory se encontraban 5 personas esas eran sarzechs lucifer, lor gremory y lady gremory a aun lado del mueble donde estaban ellos se encontraba otra pareja los patriarcas phoenix todos miraban una pantalla holográfica donde observaban el rating game

-bueno al fin va a empezar-dijo lor gremory

-solo esperemos que nada salga mal-dijo lor phoenix

En eso se abrió un portal de sobras donde todos lo miraron curiosos y de él sale sheinian como si nada

-hoo llegue justo a tiempo para ver el juego-dijo sheinian

-shinigami-sama que hace aquí-pregunto respetuosamente sarzechs

-que no es normal venir a ver el primer juego de mi pequeño-dijo sheinian como si nada fuera importante

Pero esas palabras los dejo fríos "su pequeño "era lo que pensaban todos cuando lor gremory callo en cuenta

-espero tu pequeño acaso…-dijo lor gremory analizando la situación

primero no podía ser de raizer porque el solo tenía chicas y solo rias tenía dos chicos en su grupo no podía ser kiba porque él no tenía familia así que solo quedaba el peón de rias issei que acababan de saber su nombre porque rias lo dijo

-acaso el peón de mi hermana rias es tu hijo-pregunto sarzechs

-no, que dices yo no tengo hijos pero yo lo crie es como si fuera mi hijo-dijo con una sonrisa sheinian-tal vez hoy me lleve el alma del yakitori

Dijo sheinian con una sonrisa macabra cosa que asusto a los phoenix ahora no solo tenían que preocuparse por los movimientos de sombra sino que unos de los siervos de rias es el hijo político del supremo shinigami y si fue criado por él quiere decir que es alguien a quien temer pero aún más lor gremory estaban contentos una persona criada y entrenada por el shinigami les daría muy buenas conexiones con él y mayor influencia en el inframundo pero

-ya veo eso explica las condiciones para ser siervo de rias-dijo sarzechs y todos lo miraron

-si así es issei solo hace lo que quiere cuando quiere, por eso dio esas condiciones me sorprendí cuando supe que ellas las acepto-dijo sheinian todos se quedaron callados pues no entendían

 **Dimensión del rating gama**

Los siervos de rias habían empezado a moverse issei y koneko se dirigieron al edificio de gimnasio en eso entraron ellos dos el salón estaba oscuro cuando ellos entraron las luces se encendieron

-sabemos que están hay esclavos de gremory-se oyó una voz

-es gremory-sama para ti lacaya del yakitori-dijo issei mientras salía de detrás de las cortinas que habían en la tarima

En eso observo a cuatro chicas una de ellas era la que lo había atacado las otras eran unas niñas tal vez de la misma edad de koneko su cabello verde y corto traían una especie de maletas detrás de ellas la otra era de cabello negro con dos moños a los lados un vestido azul especial de combate

-tu esta vez tu amiguita no te salvara soy mira peón-dijo la chica que había atacado a issei

-soy shui torre-dijo la de pelo negro

-soy kira peón-dijo una de las de pelo verde

-meru peón también-dijo la otra

-y bien a quien quieres enfrentar koneko-chan- pregunto issei ignorando la presentación de las lacayas de phoenix

-no hablas en serio sempai-dijo koneko

-claro que si escoge una para enfrentar yo me encargo de las que sobran-dijo issei-hoy estoy de ánimos de repartir golpizas

Dijo issei con una sonrisa macabra cosa que asusto a todos

-la torre parece de un nivel superior tal vez este al nivel de una reina me encargaré de ella-dijo koneko y miro a issei- sempai tal vez no debe confiarse ellas son fuertes aunque no lo demuestren

-no te preocupes solo are algunos destrozos siempre he querido destruir este gimnasio-dijo issei-vamos koneko-chan

En eso issei salto al frente los peones para enfrentarlos y koneko a la torre

-bien conexión al archivo de superbia ejecutar tema control mantra enchan-dijo issei para que formara una corriente de aire alrededor de issei como un tornado a su alrededor y un libro que flotaba al frente de issei pasando todas sus hojas rápidamente mientas en el dorso de su mano salía una especie de letra antigua, del hechizo que estaba utilizando issei-empecemos chicas del yakitori

En eso issei se lanza sobre ellas con una patada a todo el centro del gimnasio haciendo un cráter algo grande y asustando a las chicas

-esa fuerza ton monstruosa pensé que eras un peón-dijo mira

-jajaja no te dejes engañar soy un peón pero mi sacred gear two grimorie me permite usar diferentes tipos de maguia provenientes de los archivos capitales superbia, invidia, ira, acedia, avaritia, gula y luxuria cada tema y magia guardados en mis two grimorie están a mi disponibilidad-dijo issei-"aunque tengo que llenar ciertos requisitos para utilizar los encantamientos mágicos"-pensó issei

-nani (que) nunca escuche de ese sacred gear-dijeron las tres al tiempo

-es obvio que nunca habían escuchado de él todos creen que son grimorios normales por eso no los catalogaron como sacred gear-dijo issei mientras atacaba de nuevo pero esta vez se formó un dragón oriental de color rojo azulado con los ojos verdes alrededor de su cuerpo como protegiéndolo

Dando un puño al aire y el dragón lo seguía asta estrellarse donde estuvo una peón

-que rayos este chico es peligroso-dijo la chica de kon

En eso las gemelas sacaron unas motosierras de los bolsos que traían y atacaron a issei con ellas issei las esquivaba con facilidad mientras evadía los ataques sorpresa de la chica del kon

 **Con koneko**

Las dos chicas peleaban con sus puños pero koneko solo esquivaba los ataques que parecían ir con fuego en eso vieron como issei decía unas palabras y una corriente de aire se formó alrededor de él como pequeños remolinos controlados

-qué es eso… no quien es el-dijo shui mientras observaba a issei koneko solo lo miraba como si no lo creyera ver como issei las ataco como creo ese cráter sin esfuerzo después escucharon sus palabras explicando su sacred gear

-issei sempai es el fuerte de nuestro grupo él está por encima de buchou-dijo koneko mientras retomaba su combate

En eso la torre de raizer ataco a koneko con una patada que impacto con su abdomen pero koneko utilizo eso a su favor cogiéndola y dándole un puño directo en el rostro shui retrocedió unos tres pasos

-no está mal…-dijo pera mirar a koneko pero esta iba directo a ella con una embestida arrojándola con fuerza al suelo-huuaa quien eres tu-pregunto en el suelo algo adolorida

-soy sirviente de rias gremory-sama

 **Con issei**

Las cosa habían cambiado de un momento a otro eran ellas quienes estaban a la defensa escapaban como podían de los ataques de issei en eso mira impacto su kon contra el abdomen de issei poniendo una sonrisa

-te tengo-dijo mira pero en eso su kon se destruyó sin ningún problema

Issei estaba como si nada en eso las gemelas aprovecharon para lanzarse sobre issei para contarlo con sus motosierras pero

-no lo creo-dijo issei

Para coger a mira con su mano de la cara y estrellarla con fuerza contra el piso creando otro cráter y dejándola tosiendo sangre y luego quedar inconsciente después con rápido movimiento salto contra las gemelas con un patada de su derecha impacto una de las motosierras para destrozarla y seguir de largo con su patada contra una de las gemelas que impacto en su cara y en tan solo unos segundos fue retirada y rápida mente darle un puño en el pecho a la otra destrozando su pecho fue retirada al instante para ser tratada y no morir por las perforaciones internas que sus costillas rotas causaron

-(dos peones de raizer phoenix-sama ansiado retirados)-dijo grayfia algo sorprendida

Mientras rias, akeno, kiba escucharon con alegría y muy seguros que fue issei

 **Sala de monitoreo-consejo estudiantil**

Se encontraba sona mirando sorprendida y tsubaki su reina que no creía lo que veía

-que fue eso kaicho nunca había escuchado de una magia que te volviera tan fuerte en un instante-dijo tsubaki

-ese fue uno de los conjuros mágicos de los archivos capitales el archivo gula encantamiento mantra así es conocido… pero solo los madochis (magos) de alto nivel pueden utilizar ese encantamiento además es muy agotador usarlo solo aquellos que llegan a un nivel llamado clase paladín que es la face definitiva de un madochi puede utilizarlo pero bajo ciertas circunstancias… él lo uso como si nada además él dijo archivo superbia no debería poder utilizar ese encantamiento siendo del archivo superbia-dijo Sona seria mirando a issei- él está ocultando algo si puede usar los temas de otros archivos que no es el propio de él como si nada y no agotarse, su poder esta fuera de lo común él no es un akuma de clase bajo él debe estar en la case alta

Tsubaki solo miraba sorprendida a issei al escuchar la explicación de Sona

-tal vez si puedan ganar kaicho-dijo tsubaki

-es posible que ganen desconocemos todo el poder issei y sus habilidades-dijo sona

 **Inframundo castillo gremory**

Todos los que observaban el juego estaban sorprendidos por el pequeño despliegue de poder de issei mientras sheinian solo se reía

-jajaja, jajaja ese es mi muchacho-dijo con mucho orgullo mientras los demás volta a van a verlo y preguntaban

-que fue eso shinigami-sama-pregunto lor gremory

-jajaja eso fue unas de sus habilidades y poder algunos lo conocen como encantamiento mantra del archivo gula para los que no saben mucho de magia, pero para los expertos en maguia y de nivel superior es conocido como mantra enchan uno de los encantamientos de máximo nivel del archivo gula de los 7 pecados capitales-dijo sheinian

Mientras todos se quedaban callados miraban asustados el poder de issei solo sarzechs era el que miraba con mucho detenimiento el enfrentamiento

 **Dimensión del rating game**

Issei había abatido a tres peones como si nada volteo a ver a koneko

-hoo ya tienes a la torre eso es bueno-dijo issei mientras observaba a koneko que tenía a la torre shui con una llave de sumisión sujetando su brazo por detrás de su espalda y estampada contra el suelo-jajaja rias-buchou el gimnasio está despejado de enemigos están abatidos-dijo issei

-bien echo issei koneko sigamos con el plan-dijo rias

-bien koneko es hora de irnos de aquí-dijo issei mientras observaba que koneko tenía el uniforme destrozado en partes dejando ver su ropa interior

-que sucede sempai-dijo koneko

-nada es solo que tevés bien con esa apariencia koneko-chan-dijo issei y koneko se sonrojo sin decir nada solo se cubría su pecho-bueno vámonos

En eso salieron del lugar y el lugar exploto por un relámpago de akeno dejando solo los escombros

-(una torre y un peón de raizer-sama son retirados)-

-ja eso no le gustara el yakitori-dijo issei-bueno el siguiente es los campos de entrenamiento con yuuto no

-hai eliminar cualquier enemigo que nos encontremos allí-dijo koneko

-mmm espero que no lo retiren quero ver su habilidad con la espada-dijo issei-ok vamos koneko

Dijo issei y ella asintió y empezó a avanzar pero issei noto algo raro y se acercó rápidamente a koneko y

-gehenna scope-dijo issei mientras cogía a koneko entre sus brazos abrasándola y se oyó una explosión en el aire-vaya eso estuvo serca

-como hiciste eso de volviste mi ataque eso es…-dijo la reina de raizer que aparecía en los aires

-jajaja no lo devolví lo refleje es muy diferente sabes además shizuno me hablo de ti eres una oportunista solo atacas cuando el contrincante esta distraído y apareces en esos momentos cuando uno está débil-dijo issei

-chics ríndete mocoso no puedes ganar no importa que tan fuerte seas-dijo la reina de raizer y apunto su báculo contra issei pero

-ja eso crees, pues te equivocas-dijo issei mientras estiraba su mano derecha apareciendo su pistola con el grabado de dragón verde-relize chaotic rune

Cuando dijo lo último disparo y la reina de raizer en cuanto issei jalo el gatillo se movió rápida mente para salir del disparo de issei este dio contra una parte de la academia y esta que do echa añicos fue destruida al instante

-qué diablos fue eso quisama que es esa sacred gear-dijo la reina sorprendida

-no lo diré dos veces solo prepárate para morir relize-dijo issei y su pistola se convirtió en una espada de mango verde oscuro la hoja plateada y en ella el grabado del dragón

-yo me encargo de ella issei-ku tu sigue adelante –dijo akeno seria

-mmm está bien koneko-chan vamos-dijo issei mientras dejaba desaparecer su espada y empezaba a irse con koneko en el camino escucharon

-(tres peones de raizer phoenix-sama se retiran)-

-bueno parece que kiba está bien apresurémonos esto se pondrá interesante-dijo issei

-sempai… gracias por salvarme-dijo koneko en un susurro pero issei solo asintió

Luego de un rato llegaron al lugar de entrenamientos e issei con koneko entro en uno de los almacenes de los objetos de deporte

-lo sabía estabas aquí-dijo issei-es tubo difícil los tres peones

-no solo fue fácil-dijo kiba cuando

-issei kiba koneko vamos a pasar con el siguiente paso debido que la reina de raizer salió él está des protegido en cárguense de llamar la atención de las demás piezas y yo atacare a raizer-dijo rias

-el estará esperando eso rias-buchou es mejor eliminar las fichas y luego ir todos así será más fácil-dijo issei

-por eso issei como es tan obvio no esperara que vallamos el enviara sus piezas faltantes para eliminarnos de un solo golpedijo rias

-no rias-buchou es muy arriesgado-dijo issei-seguimos con lo planeado desde el inicio

-issei tal vez tengas razón pero es la única manera de acabar con esto de una vez-dijo rias y no se escuchó más su voz

-rias-buchou, buchou, maldición por ser tan imprudente esto será un problema-dijo issei irritado por las acciones de rias

-tenemos que confiar en buchou issei-ku-dijo kiba- buchou sabe lo que hace

-no ella no sabe lo que hace pero sé que ustedes confían en ella, ha está bien ágamos caso pero si las cosas se complican aremos las cosas a mi modo que da claro-dijo issei y kiba, koneko asintieron

En eso salieron al frente del lugar de entrenamiento los tres

-"dime puedes sentirlos sora ilia"-pregunto issei a sus grimorios

-{hai issei son 6 puedo sentirlas}-dijo sora telepáticamente

-salgan sé que están hai lacayas del yakitori-dijo issei

En eso una chica con una armadura o algunas parte de ellas

-mi nombre es carlamain soy el caballero de raizer phoenix-sama-pensar que vendría de frente pero para suerte de ustedes me gustan los tontos como ustedes-dijo la chica

-yo soy el caballero de rias gremory-sama kiba yuuto-dijo kiba para desenvainar su espada y desaparecen al igual que la chica, solo se miraban las chispas causadas por los choques de las espadas y cuando se quedaban chocando las espadas

-mmm no se mueven nada mal pero les falta más experiencia-dijo issei-hacen muchos movimientos innecesarios bueno ellos allá nosotros aquí

-parecen aburridos-dijo una chica detrás de ellos issei voltio a ver una chica de cabello castaño y tres mechón rojo

-hai carlamain solo tiene espadas en la cabeza que mal, justo cuando pensé que había encontrado un chico lindo resulto ser otro fanático de espadas-dijo una niña joven como con la edad de koneko cabellos amarillos con un peinada en forma de taladros a los lados-pero dejando eso rias tendrá el gusto atrofiado

Dijo mientras miraba a issei en eso salieron las piezas restantes

-vaya que tenemos aquí a una ojou-sama que interesante pero el campo de batalla no es para ti-dijo issei serio-pero si no se puede evitar pues acabemos con esto

-koneko los peones son tuyos el resto déjamelo a mí-dijo issei

Dijo mientras se colocaba en guardia y ella solo soltó una risita mientras mantenía su postura

-a no yo no peleo Isabela chicas-dijo la rubia

-yo soy Isabela torre raizer phoenix-sama y seré tu oponente-dijo la chica de cabellos castaños y tres mechones rojos

En eso Isabela ataco a issei pero este lo esquivo muy fácil mente solo un paso al lado luego se agacho luego atrás sus movimientos eran muy precisos y luego mientras koneko enfrentaba a las dos peones de raizer y la otra caballera solo miraba al igual que la otra arfil que parecían más las guardaespaldas de la chica refinada

-espera, espera como que la ojou-sama no pelea, lo entiendo una ojou-sama como ella no debería estar en esto pero entonces porque está en su grupo si no pelea-dijo issei algo irritado por creer que ella lo decía subestimando a issei

En eso la torre Isabela volvía atacar a issei pero este los esquivaba sin atacar

-ellas es ravel phoenix cuarta hija de la casa phoenix la hermana menor de raizer-sama solo se unió como la arfil de raizer-sama como la animadora del grupo-dijo Isabela mientras miraba como issei esquivaba con mucha facilidad-porque no atacas acaso tienes miedo

-no, no solo pensaba porque colocar a tu hermanita menor en un juego como este sabiendo que tarde o temprano llegara un enemigo que logre arrasar con tu sequito y ella le ira muy mal por ser parte del sequito-dijo issei

En eso issei esquiva una patada de Isabela agachándose y con un patada de lado ataca a Isabela esta coloca sus brazos de defensa pero aun así es enviada por tres metros mientras sus pies deja sus marcas en el suelo al para se agacha para no caer por el impacto

-que fuerza es esa-dijo Isabela

-solo mi fuerza-dijo issei-mejor ataquen todas juntas porque ya me canse de juegos ataquen con todo o las moleré a golpes ojou-sama retírese de aquí si no eres luchadora no quiera las timarla por error

-jajaja tienes mucha confianza en ti no pero ustedes ya están acabados mira allá quien crees que son-dijo ravel mientras señalaba el edificio de la base de raizer

Issei mira y ve a rias Asia con ellas esta raizer como si nada y rias se ve agotada y con su uniforme dañado

-carajo le dije que eso pasaría pero no hizo caso-dijo issei muy molesto cosa que puso un poco nerviosos a kiba y koneko

Las chicas al ver que ellos dos estaban nerviosos por lo que dijo issei lo voltearon a ver y un solo pensamiento pasaba por la cabeza de todas "él es más fuerte que ellos"

En eso se oyó un estruendo y akeno apareció con sus ropas dañadas y en el cielo la reina de raizer sin ningún daño solo unas rasgaduras de sus ropas

-ha, ha, ha-jadeaba akeno con unos pocas heridas- tenías razón issei-ku ellas están usando las lágrimas del fénix

-bueno tenemos que usar lo que tenemos a la mano ustedes tienes el twilight healing de la monja nosotras tenemos las lágrimas del fénix-dijo ravel como si nada

-shiit no la as usado verdad akeno-dijo issei para que akeno le asintiera con la cabeza-bien koneko kiba como les dije tomare el cargo de las acciones de aquí en adelante-dijo issei

En eso koneko kiba solo asintieron con la cabeza mientras akeno solo se quedó callada no entendía lo que pasaba

-bien kiba, koneko akeno vayan apoyar a rias-buchou no quiero ninguna queja yo me encargo de ellas akeno usa la lágrima del fénix que te di no serás de ayuda para rias-buchou en ese estado ahora largo de aquí-dijo issei mientras invocaba sus dos pistolas

Kiba hizo utilidad de su velocidad para aparecer al lado de issei y solo dijo

-te esperaremos con buchou no demores hyoudou-ku-dijo kiba

-kiba koneko cuando volvamos al club dejen de llamarme de hyoudou solo díganme issei ahora largo de aquí su prioridad en mantenerse a salvo hasta que llegue-dijo issei-protejan a rias-buchou

-como si fuéramos a dejarlos-dijeron las siervas de raizer

Pero issei apunto y disparo con precisión y a todas les dio pero solo las aturdió dando el tiempo necesario para que sus compañeros huyeran

-jajaja como si yo fuera tan tonto como para dejar que vayan detrás de ellos ejecutar macro domo-dijo issei mientras las chicas volvían en si para ver como un domo aparecía encerándolos en las zonas de entrenamiento

-qué es esto-pregunto ravel

-pero que como puede usar la maguia de los archivos capitales son muy pocos los magos que pueden utilizar esta maguia-dijo la reina de raizer

-prepárense para ser juzgadas por mí, reconectar al archivo superbia ejecutar tema control-dijo issei mientras se formaban los pequeños tornados de viento a su alrededor

-no, no, no puede ser eres un madochi de los archivos capitales imposible-dijo algo asustada la reina de raizer

Con rias y asia estaban intentando derrotar a raizer pero cada ataque que usaban era en vano él se recuperaba como si nada pasara

-jajaja ríndete rias tú no puedes derrotarme solo pones en peligro a tus siervos-dijo raizer

-no me rendiré mientras mis lindos siervos estas luchando por mí-dijo rias

En eso raizer creo una esfera de fuego in mensa y la arrojó contra rias pero en ese momento se formó un círculo mágico de protección y una barrera de espadas, raizer se sorprendió un poco cuando el ataque de él fe detenido vio a akeno en sima de rias volando y el caballero kiba detrás de ellos con koneko

-buchou estas bien-preguntaron los tres rias solo se alegró al verlos pero no había escuchado que las piezas de raizer fueran retiradas y fue cuando no vio a issei

-issei donde esta issei-pregunto rias alterada-no me digan que el

-hai buchou además no le agrado nada que hubieras echo esto nos ordenó venir sin chistear para ser su apoyo mientras se en carga de las demás piezas de raizer-sama-dijo kiba serio

Rias no podía creerlo issei hizo de carnada para que ellos pudieran enfrentar a raizer pero para rias la preocupación la invadía que issei no podría con ellos no solo ella pensaba ella

-no kiba koneko vayan ayudar a issei…-decía rias pero

-no podemos rias ninguno puede issei coloco una barrera muy poderosa nadie puede entrar o salir de ella hasta que la pelea termine-dijo akeno-issei-ku nos envió para ser tu apoyo estoy segura que si no puede hará destruir todo el lugar para que nadie pueda intervenir

-issei-sempai nos dijo cuándo tomaste esta decisión que si las cosas salían mal haríamos las cosas a su modo-dijo koneko-por eso estamos aquí fue su decisión hay que respetarla

-issei-ku sabía que esto pasaría desde el momento que tomaste la decisión de atacar a raizer directa mente-dijo kiba

-jajaja, jajaja, jajaja parece que tu peón es muy leal a ti está dispuesto a sacrificarse para ayudarte pero es en vano están tu reina está agotada y tu caballero y torre no pueden hacer nada contra mí-dijo raizer pero su sonrisa fue dañada cuando vio que akeno saco una botella de lágrimas del fénix-de donde las sacaron

-fue un obsequio de issei por alguna razón sabía que ustedes las utilizarían y consiguió esto-dijo akeno

Raizer iba a responder pero se empezaron a escuchar explosiones de donde quedo issei con las siervas de raizer pero por alguna razón raizer no estaba feliz de oír eso

-(dos peones, una torre, dos caballeros, un arfil y la reina de raizer phoenix son retiradas)-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos issei las había derrotado pero como

 **Salón de monitoreo**

Sona y tsubaki observaban como rias enfrentaba a raizer

-fue un error de rias atacar directamente a raizer ella solo no puede-dijo sona pero en eso issei envía a los demás con rias y levanta el domo encerrándose el con los siervos de raizer

-eso es una barrera para impedir entrada y salida de cualquiera-dijo tsubaki

-no te equivocas tsubaki es un domo solo aquellos que el invocador quiera salen o entran pero hyoudou-ku la coloco para que nadie entre o salga planea enfrentarse solo a ellas-dijo sona-es una locura por muy fuerte…

No término vio como issei arremetía contra ellas desapareciendo y apareciendo a los lados atrás arriba de cada una golpeándolas y disparando cada impacto de sus balas hacían una explosión que destruía todo a su paso hasta que issei se colocó en el centro y

-'White universe' –dijo issei en un susurro y una un domo blanco que destruía todo la que este tocaba este domo se levantó cubriendo a todas las piezas de raizer y

-(dos peones, una torre, dos caballeros, un arfil y la reina de raizer phoenix son retiradas)-

-como que fue eso –dijo sona-ni siquiera vi que hizo que encantamiento uso

Tsubaki solo miraba fija a issei su poder seguía siendo un enigma

 **Sala del catillo gremory**

Estaban los patriarcas sus esposas el rey demonio lucifer y el shinigami mirando el enfrentamiento lor phoenix miraba contento pues issei se había sacrificado para dejar ir a sus compañeros ayudar a rias pero ninguno de ellos podría hacerle frente a su hijo pero

-'White universe' –dijo issei en un susurro que ninguno escucho y una luz

-(dos peones, una torre, dos caballeros, un arfil y la reina de raizer phoenix son retiradas)-

Todos se quedaron callados que paso que hizo issei para acabar con cada una delas siervas de raizer solo quedo una ravel y los phoenix estaban preocupados que aria el con ella

 **Rating game dimensión alterna**

Issei estaba en el centro del lugar y dodo a su al rededor estaba destruido como si una onda de poder hubiera salido de él dejando solo la destrucción a su alrededor y miraba fijo a un solo lugar allí estaba ravel phoenix asustada

-quien eres tu-dijo ella con terror en su rostro pero issei le sonrió esa sonrisa la hizo tranquilizarse y sonrojarse un poco

-yo soy hyoudou issei el peón de rias gremory-sama-dijo issei mientras se deshacían del domo y caminaba se encaminaba para donde estaba rias y los demás-te recomiendo que no te metas en mi camino

Issei salía corriendo para ir donde rias al llegar subió por las escaleras despacio como si nada y llego donde estaba raizer

 **Con rias**

Todos estaban sorprendidos issei había abatido a casi todas las fichas de raizer el cual estaba iracundo al saber que sus siervas habían sido vencidas por un simple peón de rias que no llevaba ni un mes como demonio rencarnado el cual miro las sonrisas de felicidad de rias y sus siervos mostrando más determinación para derrotar a raizer

-no se pongas tan felices tu peón debe de estar agotado y aunque llegara a qui no podrá hacer nada no pueden derrotarme jajaja soy inmortal-dijo raizer tratando de bajar los ánimos de los gremory

-puede que tengas razón issei debe estar muy herido pero-dijo rias mientras sacaba la botella de la lágrima del fénix-puede seguir peleando si utilizo esto en el no

-que tenías otra-dijo raizer mientras preparaba un ataque para destruir esa botella pero antes de hacer su ataque una explosión se hizo en medio de ellos de raizer y los gremory dejando un agujero del cual salió issei

-ahora vamos a terminar con este juego yakitori solo que das tú y te are trisas-dijo issei mientras salía del agujero

-issei/ku/san/ku/sempai-dijeron todos los gremory

Para sorpresa de todos issei estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada sin ningún rasguño o con sus ropas dañadas solo tenía leves marcas de polvo y suciedad en su ropa

-cómo pudiste eliminar a mis siervas y estar aquí sin ningún daño eso es imposible-dijo raizer

-te lo dije yakitori cantidad no es igual que calidad ahora esto es entre tú y yo prepárate-dijo issei mientras desaparecía y aparecía al frente de él dándole una patada que lo mando directo al suelo bajándolo del techo del edifico

Issei lo siguió utilizando su crono calculation pero raizer al salir del cráter tenía su brazo roto el cual no se recuperaba como los ataques que rias uso

-ya veo tu poder de fénix solo sirve cuando tu cuerpo es destruido o alguna parte de este pero cuando solo son daños físicos como un hueso roto no es lo mismo no-dijo issei mientras se colocaba en guardia

Raizer solo miraba con rabia a issei pero issei no se esperó y se lanzó contra raizer este le mando un buen golpe a issei que le impacto en el abdomen pero gracias al encantamiento mantra no sintió nada y le devolvió el golpe a raizer mandándole a volar lejos y chocar contra unos arboles

-maldito demonio de clase baja como te atreves-dijo raizer de malgenio mientras se colocaba de pie

-muéstrame lo que puedes hacer yakitori-dijo issei mientras aparecía el dragón oriental alrededor de issei y ataco con un golpe directo en el pecho de raizer pero no fue su puño si no la el dragón impacto mordiendo su cuello con ello lo sacudió unos minutos y lo soltó

-quien te crees-dijo raizer pero sintió que sus fuerzas eran pocas, e issei le estaba apuntando con su pistola disparo pero este le impacto en su hombro

El brazo de raizer reaccionó al dolor y el temor al ver que su brazo no se recuperaba

-haaa que me hiciste porque no me curo-dijo raizer

-simplemente desestabilice tu poder demoniaco ya no puedes usar el poder del fénix-dijo issei-desaparece raizer reconectar al archivo superbia ejecutar tema control chaotic rune

En eso se notaba como el poder era canalizado en la pistola

-de tente tú no sabes lo importante que es este compromiso para los demonios-dijo asustado raizer

-tienes razón no entiendo pero tengo tres razones para evitar que esto pase-dijo issei y todos estaban escuchando-primero rias gremory-sama no quiere casarte contigo segundo eres del tipo de persona que las mujeres solo son juguetes y no puedo permitir que rias-buchou este con alguien como tú además me caes mal-dijo issei para que todos les saliera una gota en la nuca estilo anime

-tercero esto es para que todos escuchen-dijo issei y todos los espectadores se pusieran serios-para la familia gremory el maestro sombra cancela su compromiso con rias gremory porque ustedes no mantuvieron su palabra y la familia phoenix ahora son enemigos de sombra y su clan el me pidió que les dañara la pequeña fiesta que hicieron a sus espaldas

Dijo issei y todos estaban helados sombra rompió lasos con gremory y acaba de oficializar que los phoenix son sus enemigos rias estaba asustada como que sombra rompió su compromiso

Issei estaba por disparar pero

-no detente yo también puedo morir-dijo raizer pero issei jalo el gatillo-no yo me rindo

Fueron las palabras de miedo de raizer, en eso issei le disparo y raizer se tiró al piso para evitar el disparo este paso por encima de raizer y explotó destruyendo todo detrás de raizer sin dejar rastro de lo que alguna vez estuvo allí

-(raizer phoenix-sama se ha rendido la ganadora es rias gremory-sama)-

Se oyó y rias no le dio importancia y pregunto a issei

-issei como que sombra cánselo su compromiso con migo-pregunto muy exaltada

-rias-buchou el maestro sombra se enteró de este compromiso y fue hablar con los patriarcas gremory no sé qué paso allí pero sombra me pedio que dijera que llano tiene ningún lazo con ellos y los fénix son sus enemigos desde esa noche-dijo issei y rias se quedó sentada en el suelo no podía creerlo la persona que ella quería fue alejada de ella por su familia

-nos vamos hemos ganado-dijo seria rias en eso un creo un círculo mágico en donde ella se fue con akeno mientras los demás creaban sus propios círculos para irse issei hizo lo mismo

 **Sala del castillo gremory**

Todos estaban asustados pues después de las palabras de issei se quedaron helados pero en cuanto sheinian escucho eso pregunto muy molesto que fue lo que hicieron despidiendo su poder ellos al responder el no dijo nada solo se retiró y dijo "deberían averiguar quién es en realidad issei porque su apellido no es hyoudou, sarzechs yo fui el que le entrego el two grimorie" y desapareció

-les dije que esto pasaría pero ustedes le dio igual-dijo lady phoenix-ahora somos enemigos de sombra y no solo eso, parece que tiene alguna conexión con sheinian-sama, si no que parece que es buen amigo de su hijo hyoudou-ku y ustedes perdieron dos compromisos

Estaba muy molesta lady phoenix pero nadie dijo nada y ella se fue, el más asustado era sarzechs que se retiró con su esposa y le pedio que investigara sobre issei todo lo que pudiera dé el

-si lo que dijo sheinian-dono es cierto entonces él es…-dijo sarzechs

 **Mundo humano**

Pasaron 2 semanas en las cuales issei se la pasaba en el club hablando con rias para alentarla cosa que sirvió de mucho ahora ella era la misma de siempre estaba algo apegada a issei por como él se comportaba con ella pues la trataba como si fuera una chica normal las compañeras de issei estaban asistiendo también al club para no dejar solo a issei, rias no estaba en buenos términos con sus padres por lo sucedido pero poco apoco iban reconciliándose sarzechs le dijo que encontraría a sombrea y arreglaría las cosa

En estos momentos estaban todos reunidos issei solo por hacer les compañía

-creo que es tiempo de que Asia y issei tenga su familiar mañana en la noche es luna llena-dijo rias

-are, are es cierto creo que ya es hora-dijo akeno apoyando a rias pero en eso entro sona con sus siervos

-con permiso rias-dijo sona

-hola sona que te trae por aquí-dijo rias

-vaya entonces sona-kaicho que ase aquí y ellos-dijo issei mirando a los demás

-jajaja ni siquiera sabes quienes somos gremory-sempai pudiste decirle de nosotros-dijo un chico joven de cabellos rubios y mirada arrogante el mismo que le avía mostrado la academia a issei y sus compañeras

-saji ellos no saben que hay más demonios en la escuela es normal que hyoudou no sepa de ustedes-dijo sona

-ha ya entendí ellos son tu sequito verdad, desde que supe que eras un akuma me preguntaba quiénes eran tus siervos tenia mis sospechas que eran los de consejo, pero él es nuevo verdad-dijo issei

-ja ustedes pueden estar tranquilos en el día porque nosotros los protegemos procura recordarlo-dijo el rubio identificado como saji

-deja de creerte lo que no eres sabes-dijo issei serio

-acaso quieres pelea pueda que me acabe de convertir en demonio pero soy alguien que consumió 4 piezas no perderé contra alguien como tú-dijo con arrogancia

-saji compórtate la idea de esta reunión es presentar nuestros nuevos siervos ósea presentarte con hyoudou-ku y asia-san no me avergüences más-dijo Sona mientras observaba a issei de pies a cabezas-además saji no puedes ganarle a hyoudou-ku él fue el que venció a raizer phoenix y casi todo su sequito solo, consumir 8 piezas no fue por nada

-nani él fue el que venció a raizer phoenix pensé que fue akeno sempai o kiba-san pero el… espera consumió 8 piezas no son todas-dijo sorprendido saji-por lo menos a mí ya me dieron permiso de reclamar mi familiar y usted todavía seguirá repartiendo panfletos

Issei solo lo miraba como si nada

-tú también sona yo pensé en dejar que issei y asia fueran-dijo rias

-are eso es un problema el maestro de familiares solo va una vez al mes-dijo sona

-Asia y yo ya tenemos nuestros familiares así que no se preocupen por eso-dijo issei

-como cuando issei, asia es cierto-pregunto rias

-hai el mismo día que fuimos reencarnados issei-san nos llevó para buscar nuestros familiares-dijo asia

-los llevo-dijo rias mientras miraba a issei y sus compañeras y

-Hai-dijeron issei y sus chicas

-cubillos-dijo shizuno mientras aparecía su boa alada

-hishamaru-dijo lelei y apareció el lobo gigante blanco

-marshellin-dijo freini y apareció un murciélago gris con rojo

-inory-dijo issei y el abe de cristal apareció-ellas son nuestras familiares

-rassei-dijo asia y apareció el dragón azul

-pero como-dijo sona sorprendida

-el maestro familiar nos debía un pago y lo pago dejándonos coger nuestros familiares-dijo issei

En eso todos se quedaron pálidos y luego de las presentaciones los del consejo se fueron

-bueno me tengo que ir tengo trabajo que hacer vamos chicas-dijo issei

-hoy voy hacer un trabajo con cubillos-dijo shizuno

-a mí me toca perfeccionar mis nuevos hechizos con hishamaru-dijo lelei

-yo no tengo nada que hacer puedo ir contigo-dijo freini

-ok vamos entonces freini-dijo issei y ellos se fueron

 **Inframundo castillo gremory**

Se encontraban grayfia y sarzechs

-entonces es verdad él es el descendiente de abyss trinity-dijo sarzechs

-hai sarzechs-sama todo indica que su verdadero nombre es issei trinity-dijo grayfia

-baya tenemos que darle su título y hacerle saber de su puesto sabes donde esta grayfia-dijo sarzechs

-hai creo que está eliminando unos renegados en la ciudad de kuou pero sarzechs-sama lo aras público-dijo grayfia

-primero hablemos con él, por alguna razón lo está ocultando y primero debemos saber por qué-dijo sarzechs

 **Club del ocultismo**

Se encontraba rias escuchando el reporte de asia de como con siguió su familiar y las demás al igual que issei evitando decir lo de abyss trinity, en eso un círculo mágico se forma el salón de él salen sarzechs y grayfia

-onii-sama que haces aquí-pregunto rias

-no te preocupes rias estoy por asuntos personales dime donde está tu peón-dijo sarzechs

-issei está haciendo un trabajo porque quieres hablar con el-dijo rias

-ojou-sama el verdadero nombre de issei-sama es issei trinity el descendiente de abyss trinity-sama él es el candidato a rey demonio del 5 puesto de maou-dijo grayfia sorprendiendo a todos menos a asia

-como descubrieron que issei es el descendiente del maou abyss trinity-dijo Asia

-asia acaso tú lo sabias-pregunto rias

-hai por alguna razón issei aquerido mantenerlo en secreto pero cuando fuimos por los familiares resulto que su familiar es una creación del maou abyss trinity y que fue creada para ser el familiar de issei-dijo asia

-tengo que hablar con él y darle su título de noble-dijo sarzechs

-yo los puedo llevar a su casa-dijo Asia ellos asintieron

 **con issei y freini**

Ellos dos se encontraban en una fábrica abandonada acababan de eliminar un grupo de demonios renegados issei estaba usando sus pistolas para eliminar disparaba arrancándoles las cabezas pero eran muchos freini saco la espada sagrada para eliminarlos issei desapareció una pistola e invoco a juddeca y cortaba a los renegados

-ya entiendo porque nos pidieron que nos encargáramos estos akumas son nivel S no cualquiera podría con ellos además de su número-dijo issei mientras se ponía de espaldas a freini

-si son muchos además si no fuera por las espadas sagradas ya nos abrían matado a demás tú no puedes usar todo tu poder estas limitado-dijo freini

 **En la residencia hyoudou**

Acababan de llegar shizuno y lelei para encontrar a Asia con rias su sequito y sarzechs con su esposa en la sala de la casa esperando a issei

-que quieren ustedes aquí-dijo shizuno mientras los miraba

-solo esperamos a issei trinity-sama sarzechs-sama quiere hablar con el-dijo grayfia

-como saben eso-pregunto lelei

-sheinian-sama nos informó de que deberíamos averiguar cuál era el nombre verdadero de issei además sabemos que las pistolas que usa son los grimorios sora e ilia dos de las armas de abyss trinity-dijo sarzechs serio

El ambiente se tensó cuando dijeron eso las chicas solo los miraron y se sentaron en el mueble del frente

 **Con issei freini**

-acabemos con ellos de un solo golpe boosted gear-dijo issei y apareció su guantelete-divine dividing-y aparecieron las alas que parecen celdas de energía azul-boost boost-divide divide

Sonó el guantelete y las alas con ello el poder de issei se aumentó y sin darse cuenta sus fichas de peón se agrietaron y lanzó un ataque

-freini al suelo-dijo issei y ella hizo caso issei dispara al frente de él saliendo un láser que a remitió con todo pero luego blandió a juddeca formando un circulo a su alrededor de la cual salió una onda de energía que elimino a todos

-ha, ha, ha, ha, ha- issei jadeaba pero su cuerpo empezó a tambalearse y freini lo cogió antes que callera

-issei-sama estas bien-pregunto freini asustada

-[esto es a causa por el poder que uso está más allá de su limitador que causan las evil pies]-dijo Ddraig

-[empezaron a destruirse están agrietadas pero el poder que está en ellas se quiere liberar hay que destruirlas antes que le causen más dolor]-dijo albion

-ok ha, ha, ha destruyámoslas como lo hago-dijo issei

-[libera tu poder hasta donde puedas el máximo]-respondió albion

-[si pero no aquí vamos al sótano de entrenamiento aquí todos sedaran cuenta por lo menos allá será con tenido un poco]-dijo Ddraig

-{maestro cuando lo hagas todos sentirán tu poder cada facción sabrá que el descendiente de abyss trinity ha despertado}-dijo sora

-entonces no importa si lo hago aquí no-dijo entre jadeos issei

-{issei si lo haces qui todos sabrán quien eres en el sótano de la casa solo sentirán tu poder pero no sabrán de donde proviene solo los que estén en la casa lo sabrán}-dijo ilia

-bien haa vamos freini haa no aguanto más-dijo issei y freini preparo el trasporte

-aguanta un poco issei-sama ya estaremos en casa-dijo freini

 **La residencia hyoudou**

En la sala estaba sarzechs grayfia y rias con su sequito esperando a issei las chicas de issei estaban serias y entonces

-porque dijeron aquella vez que eran siervas de issei-pregunto rias

-porque aunque no seamos reencarnadas le servimos a issei-dijo shizuno

-are, are parece que son muy devotas con issei-ku-dijo akeno

-claro que si él nos dio un lugar al cual volver y nos cuidó y entreno le debemos todo a el-respondió lelei

-que hizo issei-sempai con ustedes-dijo koneko

-nos encontró en la isla de la luna aunque él iba por otra cosa pero después de obtener lo que buscaba nos ofreció trabajar para el-dijo shizuno

-la isla de la luna-pregunto kiba-que es ese lugar

-la isla de la luna es un lugar donde habitan toda clase de monstruos en el centro de esta hay un templo llamado el templo de las lágrimas de luna-dijo lelei- terminamos allí por un hechizo mal echo y issei nos rescato

Todos al escuchar la frase de "templo de las lágrimas de luna" se quedaron callados mas sarzechs grayfia rias y akeno esa frase los dejaba pensar en muchas cosa pero cuando sarzechs estuvo a punto de preguntar

-el maestro issei trinity esta por liberar su poder es el momento en que dará a conocer su despertar-dijo inory cosa que llamo la atención de todos pues el abe decorativa empezó a volar y hablo mientras tomaba su forma humana

En eso se sintió la presencia de issei en el sótano pero era extraño esta estaba aumentando rápida mente

-SHIZUNO LELEI VAJEN ISSEI-SAMA NO ESTA BIEN-se oyó el grito de freini preocupada

Para mala fortuna de ellas inory solo bajo las escaleras mientras era seguida por los demás que estaban en la casa

Al llegar al sótano de entrenamiento inory llego y se inclinó estilo caballero mientras sarzechs su esposa y rias con su sequito sentían el poder de issei, shizuno y lelei intentaron acercarse pero en eso sora e ilia tomaron sus formas humanas y se separaron dos pasos de issei para hacer lo mismo que inory

-{no se acerquen el estallido de poder puede lastimarlas recuerden que issei no puede controlar aun el poder heredado de abyss}-dijo sora

-{solo esperen pronto pasara}-dijo ilia

Issei soltó un grito que pareció más un rugido se sentía que el poder demoniaco de issei aumentaba como si no tuviera fin poniéndose por encima del de sarzechs con facilidad en eso emergieron calaveras y manos de husos con un aura negra con tintes de rozo escarlata y azul celeste estos envolvieron el cuerpo de issei hasta cubrirlo por completo y luego todo esto estallo saliendo en todas direcciones pero sin las timar o impactar a nadie

En el lugar de issei estaba el con una armadura negra con líneas rojas y azules oscuras ajustada a su cuerpo una armadura a su medida exacta con una capa que llegaba hasta sus pies una especie de careta que cubría su cara como una máscara con el vidrio rojo por donde veía

La armadura parecía recalcar la anatomía de los husos de humanos por encima de ella misma

Para los ojos de todos pudieron ver como una pequeña luz roja salía del pecho de issei eran las evil pies de rias pero estas se desintegraron en cuanto salieron de su pecho

-hoo ahora me siento mejor-dijo issei y se retiraba la careta con su mano izquierda

-bienvenido astral trinity-dijo inory-ese es tu verdadero nombre master

-y como deberíamos decirte-pregunto shizuno

-será issei trinity o astral trinity-recalco lelei

-será como siempre issei para el mundo sobre natural seré trinity el astral no lo usare-dijo issei

-{pero master es tu verdadero nombre}-dijo ilia

-{en eso te equivocas ilia el astral no es su nombre solo es el nombre que abyss quería que el adoptara pero solo issei decidía si lo acogía o no}-dijo sora

Para el inframundo y para las demás facciones sentir el poder de issei solo les dejo claro una cosa aun había un demonio real u original con vida al cual es de temer

-entonces estábamos en lo cierto eres el descendiente de abyss trinity-dijo sarzechs

En eso issei noto la presencia de rias su sequito y sarzechs con su esposa

-si así es soy el descendiente de maou abyss trinity el candidato a maou issei trinity-dijo issei al afirmar su nombre los dos grimorios e inory brillaron eso les dio a entender a ellas que el contrato se renovaba y formalizaba de nuevo pero como issei trinity

-issei trinity estoy aquí para formalizar y decirte que se te entrega tu título de nobleza y reconocimiento como demonio de clase alta-dijo sarzechs

-issei porque nunca lo dijiste-dijo rias sorprendida

-porque es algo que no querían que supieran aun-dijo issei dijo para seguir su camino a las escaleras y su armadura desaparecía-hablemos en la sala

Todos lo siguieron al llegar allí issei se sentó y shizuno lelei y freini se quedaron detrás de él, sarzechs se sentó al frente de issei y su esposa con rias y su sequito se quedaron de pie como las chicas de issei

-que quede claro una cosa nadie más aparte de ustedes puede saber quién soy en realidad-dijo issei

-porque quieres mantenerlo en secreto issei-pregunto sarzechs

-primero que todo no me hable con esa con fianza sarzechs lucifer no confió en usted ya rompió su palabra una bes porque debería darle confianza a alguien como usted-dijo issei

-entonces trinity-ku porque quiere mantener esto en secreto-dijo sarzechs sabiendo que ganarse la confianza de él sería difícil más aun cuando sus padres querían comprometer a issei con rias pero con lo sucedido sería difícil… más aun al saber que issei no estaba bajo el régimen de ellos sino de exclusivamente rias y solo si él lo consideraba importante al enterarse de esto intentaron arreglar el matrimonio con sheinian el cual solo los fulmino con una mirada y les dijo "jamás obligaría a issei hacer algo que no quiera, además como confiar en ratas traicioneras como ustedes "

Eso dejo graves ya sabían que no contaban con ayuda de sheinian por su jugada de compromiso con los phoenix

-cuando el inframundo se entere, todas las casas enviaran sus solicitudes de matrimonio para comprometerme y no pienso casarme por obligación por eso lo he mantenido oculto y lo seguirá hasta crea que es conveniente-dijo issei

-entiendo entonces que te parece esto sete ara entrega de tus evil pies solo los que han estado relacionados contigo como los sitri y phoenix se les notificara de tu asenso a akuma de clase alta y solo rias y su sequito aparte de mí y los de más maou sabrán quien eres-dijo sarzechs-pero tengo que informar que as aparecido pero que por pedido propio no se informara de tu identidad

-ok me pare bien pero que pasa con las evil pies de rias que fueron destruidas con mi despertar-dijo issei

-general mente no se reponen pero siendo un caso especial ella recuperara sus evil pies perdidas-dijo sarzechs

-ok estoy de acuerdo con tus términos-dijo issei

-no siendo más necesito que me acompañes para solicitar tus piezas del mal-dijo sarzechs pero su mirada se detuvo en los dos grimorio de issei en su forma humana-no han cambiado nada saben igual que en él retrato

-por cierto se quedaran así-dijo issei- no me moleste es más agradable poder verlas

-{jajaja solo por el momento te acompañaremos}-dijo sora

-{me gusta esta forma pero yo regresare anormalidad}-dijo ilia y desapareció

-bueno vamos –dijo issei y sus compañeras fueron con el-hablamos luego rias

Dijo issei y este desapareció junto con sarzechs grayfia y sus compañeras


	7. Chapter 7

bueno hola a todos se que me demore con este capitulo sino les voy adar-escusas si me demore por otro lado estoy terminando la como sera el encuentro con los miembros faltan tes del sequito trinity y los peones de rías queseran dos

no siendo mas los dejo con la historia espero sus reviews

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **El club de ocultismo**

Rias estaba muy pensativa no sabía que hacer acaba de enterarse que su adorado peón era el descendiente de él maou abyss trinity por ende un demonio de clase alta con gran influencia pero para más sorpresa los cabos sueltos se habían resuelto issei era sombra ya entendía porque ella se sentía tan cómoda con él porque él la defendía tanto y porque la ayudo cuando estuvo de caída, pero ahora tenía problemas por la ofensa que causo su clan a él un candidato a maou por derecho la ponía con la espada y la pare podía ser que issei aun sintiera algo por ella pero su relación seria difícil por las acciones de sus podres y su hermano

-cálmate rias no podrás hacer nada…-dijo akeno que llegaba al salón de rias-rias issei aun te quiere, no te rindas por lo que causaron tus padres sigue no te rendías pelea por el

\- haa por más que quiera hacerlo issei no perdonara lo que mis padres hicieron-dijo rias

-tranquila buchou sempai es comprensible pero debemos esperar-dijo koneko que sorprendió a todos por sus palabra

-quien lo diría issei-ku es un noble de gran influencia y estuvo con nosotros y nos trató como iguales-dijo kiba

Todos se quedaron callados en sus propios pensamientos

 **Inframundo**

Issei apareció en lo que parecía un laboratorio y en él lo esperaban 2 personas esas eran un joven de la misma edad de sarzechs con cabello verdoso corto ojos azules otro que es un joven que aparenta la misma edad de cabellos rosado cortos pero caídos

-sarzechs porque nos llamaste-pregunto un joven de cabellos rosas un traje semi formal y con cara de sueño -ha sarzechs quien es el

Dijo el joven mientras miraba a issei serio al igual que el demonio faltante

-tranquilo asmodeo tengo una buena razón para hacerlos venir-dijo sarzechs

-y bien cual es sarzechs-pregunto el hombre de cabellos verde-tu inusual seriedad me tiene algo intrigado

-bueno como explicarme… pues veraz ajuka he mi amigo issei-ku… -dijo sarzechs para ser detenido por un instinto asesino que puso nerviosos a los de más demonios que miraron a issei

-no lo volveré a repetir Lucifer-dijo issei con furia y casi escupiendo el título de que tenía sarzechs-no me trates con tanta confianza que no te mereces

Los dos demonios miraron a sarzechs esperando una respuesta pero que él se pusiera a sudar a choro los preocupo

-quien es este chico sarzechs-pregunto el joven peli rosa

-bueno él es Trinity-ku-dijo sarzechs dejando helados a los presentes-trinity ellos los actuales maou, beelzebu y asmodeo

Dijo sarzechs presentando a cada uno el de cabellos verde es beelzebu el peli rosa asmodeo

-un gusto issei trinity-dijo issei mientes se presentaba ante ellos y ellos solo asintieron-estoy aquí para recibir mi título y mis evil pies

Dijo issei mientras miraba a los demás demonios

-si claro podrías darme un poco de tu poder una esfera del tamaño de un valón de voleibol-dijo beelzebu

Issei hizo lo pedido y creo un sol negro del tamaño pedido pero este sol tenia tintes escarlata y azules claros beelzebu cogió el poder y se retiró para empezar el proceso de evil pies mientras el peli rosa se mostraba muy despierto y con un porte de una persona seria y refinada ante cada situación

Después de una hora salió beelzebu con un cofre pequeño que tenía la forma rectangular se la entregó a issei y este la abrió esta con tenia sus evil pies pero estas eran negras la parte que sería como cabeza de estas era azulada clara pero la punta de estas y tenían un manchón que parecía una capa de color escarlata

-esas son tus evil pies dime ya tienes a alguien para iniciar con tu nobleza trinity-ku- pregunto asmodeo mientras la pieza del rey entraba en issei y salían 6 pares de alas de su espalda pero estas eran mucho más parecidas a las de sheinian como tirando a un dragón solo que estas no tenían las partes de huesos como las de sheinian

-si la verdad ya las tengo pensadas aunque no sé si las piezas alcancen después de todo son los últimos sobrevivientes de los akumas originales-dijo issei sorprendiendo a los presentes al saber que habían más sobrevivientes de los akumas que provenía abyss-bueno si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer

Dijo issei y desapareció en un círculo mágico

-bien sarzechs que fue lo que hiciste para trinity-ku te tratara así-pregunto beelzebu

-bueno como decirlo…-dijo sarzechs para comenzar a contar todo-eso fue lo que pazo

-haa que diantres te paso por la cabeza para preparar otro compromiso con rias cuando estaba ya comprometida con trinity… aunque no supieras que se trataba de él ya tenían un acuerdo y lo rompes así nomás-dijo beelzebu

-no solo eso lo escuchaste él ha declarado a los phoenix como sus enemigos y más que eso ahora tiene en mala a los gremory y no sabemos cuántos demonios originales queden solo con tres de ellos estamos jodidos-dijo asmodeo

-pero peor aún tus padres quieren comprometer a rias con trinity que según ellos solo es para tener mejor trato con sheinian-sama para mejoran su estatus… que acaso quieren cabrearlo-dijo beelzebu

-solo espero poder solucionar eso antes que hayan más problemas-dijo sarzechs mientras miraba a sus amigos y ellos asentían

 **Con issei**

Issei avía aparecido en la sala de un castillo en el cual estaban los 4 demonios originales y estos estaban sentados en los muebles esperando

-hola chicos-dijo issei mientras ellos lo volteaban a mirara

-hola issei-dijo hedel mientras miraba a issei los demos solo asintieron mientras estos igual miraban a issei

-chicos sé que tal vez no les agrade lo que quiero pedirles pero no creo que hayan seres más adecuados –dijo issei mientras lo seguían mirando-les gustaría volverse parte de mi nobleza

Los demonios verdaderos estaban mirando a issei serios issei se tensó mientras los demás lo pensaban

-por mí no hay problema-dijo leo mientras virgo y aries miraban a issei

-por siglos y milenios hemos estado ocultos cree que es tiempo de dejar de estar oculto-dijo aries

-issei trinity…-dijo hedel llamando la atención de issei-… este castillo es tuyo por derecho… este es el territorio de abyss o al menos donde termina… issei estaré contigo para apoyarte

-yo estoy para ayudarlo Ōji sama-fueron las palabras de virgo issei solo se alegró por escuchar sus respuestas

-bien gracias mina-dijo issei mientras entregaba una ficha a cada uno para hedel le dio la de la reina para leo leído la torre para virgo y aries les dio un peón pero resulto que tubo gastar tres por cada una en aries y virgo

-yo issei trinity descendiente de abyss trinity te ordeno hoy convertirte en mi siervo y vivir por mi les ordeno a ustedes hedel, leo, aries, virgo a partir de ahora serán mis siervos les otorgo una nueva vida-fueron las palabras de issei cuando en el suelo se manifestó un círculo mágico a sus alrededor aparecieron las enredaderas una azul y otra roja en el centro avían dos espadas que estas eran las espadas de issei que estaban cruzadas formando una x sus grimorios que colgaban de los mangos de las espadas y unas alas de dragón que se mostraban de tras de las espadas

-ya está ahora somos tus siervos issei-sama –dijo virgo y aries mostrando mucho respeto

-bueno supongo ahora debemos ir contigo-dijo leo mientras miraba a issei

-si quieren pueden venir con migo chicos o desean quedarse aquí-pregunto issei

-yo iré contigo issei es el deber de la reina permanecer al lado del rey-dijo hedel

-nosotros volveremos al castillo de trinity para mantenerlo u prepararlo para cuando vengas al inframundo además de vemos preparar las personas que van a servir para el clan-dijo leo

-por el momento nos pondremos a administrar tus terrenos y las riquezas que dejo abyss-dijo virgo

-yo iré a ver cómo están los negocios que creamos-dijo aries

Así todos desaparecieron mientras issei se retiraba a su casa y proceder con la rencarnación de sus siervas

 **Edificio casa de issei**

Issei apareció en el sótano de su casa junto a hedel ella llevaba la misma vestimenta issei se encamino al ascensor seguido por hedel llego a la sala y encontró a sus compañeras durmiendo en los sofás

-jajaja-ríe suavemente para no despertarlas-parece que las preocupe de mas

-así parece issei pero deberías dejarlas descansar –dijo hedel azulado derecho este siente mientras levanta a shizuno entre sus brazos para llevarla a su cuarto hedel le ayuda con otra de las chicas

 **Tres días después**

Los demonios actuales que rigen la ciudad kuoh se enteraron de que issei fue ascendido como demonio de clase alta, pero eso no era lo preocupante… se extendieron rumores de que sombra volvió al inframundo y sus siervos empezaron a moverse rápida mente controlando un territorio muy grande este empezó a llenarse de demonios una ciudadela se está armando rápida mente para ocupar una parte de los terrenos de sombra

Pero al mismo tiempo se informó al inframundo que el descendiente de abyss trinity había sido descubierto y que este estaba movilizando a sus siervos para controlar sus terrenos o dominós no tenían que ser muy genios para saber que el regreso de sombra y el nombramiento del descendiente de abyss encontrado era coincidencia cosa que asusto a los gremory y phoenix al saber o especular que sombra era trinity pero estaban relajados porque por muy que muchos pensaran eso podía ser solo rumores pero todo se les fue al diablo cuando sarzechs les confirmo que sombra era trinity

Todos los clanes intentaban hacer algo para contactar con sombra y pedir una audiencia con el pero era imposible sombra está muy ocupado tomando el cargo que les corresponde y las administraciones de sus terrenos y negocios que surgieron de lanada todos manejados por sombra en poco tiempo este individuo misterioso había levantado todo una ciudad donde ya habitaban muchos demonios y sus negocios ya albergaban trabajadores que hasta ahora sabían para quien trabajaban varias demonios que no tenían hogares, que habían sido expulsadas de sus clanes fueron recogidas y e instaladas en negocios importantes de sombra pero rápida mente se hizo un grupo de sirvientas que manejaban y cuidaban el castillo de trinity que era 4 veces más grande que el gremory y 2 más que el phoenix

Aunque las meido sabían que el castillo y los terrenos eran de trinity-sama no sabían quién era, al inicio les dijeron que trabajarían para sombra pero cuando entraron en el castillo y vieron los retratos de pudieron reconocer que el castillo era de trinity-sama

Issei había inscrito a su reina a la academia ella quedo en el mismo salón que el su ropa cambio por el uniforme de la academia ocultando sus cuernos con maguia sona trataba con sumo respeto a issei por ser su igual y nuevo regente en la ciudad la cual ahora también cuidaba y manejaba issei, issei seguía teniendo el mismo trato que tenía con rias y sus siervos, issei presento a shizuno, lelei, freini como parte de su nobleza que eran arfil, arfil, caballero respectivamente ya hedel como su reina y la domino como la reina del fuego

Volviendo a la actualidad dos figuras se veían caminar lenta mente a la ciudad de nuestro protagonista llevaban unas capas blancas con capotas una de ellas tenía el cabello azul corto y un mechón verde la otra tenía el cabello castaño atado en dos coletas la de cabello azul traía con ella un objeto en su espalda que estaba envuelto en unas mantas se podía ver varios círculos mágicos en estas mantas

Issei acaba de salir de su casa para dirigirse a la academia había recibido un mensaje de parte de leo que lay phoenix le gustaría tener una pequeña charla con el claro está que cuando él tuviera tiempo

-haa ahora que quieren esos phoenix con migo-dijo issei mientras miraba la calle por la cual caminaba

-de pronto tendrá que ver con lo que les dijiste esa noche en el castillo gremory-dijo shizuno

-estoy de acuerdo más aun al saber que eres trinity eso los tendrá preocupados-dijo lelei

-pero lo tiene merecido por lo que le hicieron a issei-sama-dijo freini

-la verdad creo que deberías hablar con ella la culpa es de lor gremory y lor phoenix ellos fueron los que orquestaron todo-dijo hedel al lado de issei

-lo pensare-dijo issei y luego se fijó que ya estaban serca de la entrada-que fue eso

Dijo issei sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su espalda no fue mucho como pare sentirse amenazado pero si para incomodarlo un poco como cuando un mosquito te pica y sientes cuando esto sucede

Las chicas que acompañaban a issei lo sintieron igual que el pero para hedel no era mucha importancia, issei pudo divisar a dos jóvenes serca de la entrada de la academia pudo ver que llevaban una especie de capas o togas con capuchas

-disculpen puedo ayudarlas-dijo issei mientras miraba a las dos chicas y estas lo analizaban con la mirada pero pararon cuando vieron a hedel detrás de él el poder que sentían de él era similar al de ese chica pero a la ves distinto

-si buscamos a rias gremory-dijo la de cabello azul un tanto inquieta nunca había sentido un poder de como el de él esa aura era diferente a todo no se parecía a demonio pero tampoco a humano mucho menos a vampiro

-si de parte de quien la buscan-dijo issei mientras la miraba hasta que vio la cruz en sus cuellos

-mi nombre es xenovia y ella irina-dijo la peli azul-somos envidas de la iglesia

-hola y tú quién eres-dijo irina

-mi nombre es hyoudou issei, les puedo informar que quieren hablar con ella pero estamos a plenas clases podrían pasar después de clases…-dijo issei mientras ellas asentían i daban media vuelta para retirarse cuando xenovia voltio haberlo y dijo

-y ustedes que son puedo sentir que sus presencias son iguales?-dijo xenovia

-¿he…? A que te refieres-dijo issei como si nada

-ya entiendo no saben… Vamos xen-dijo irina y se retiró con su compañera

-que fue eso…-dijo freini mientras miraba por donde se fueron

-¿no nos reconocieron?-dijo issei

-es normal nuestra aura es diferente a un demonio normal… por eso ellas no saben que somos demonios es mas muy pocos saben de la existencia de verdaderos demonios no como los ángeles que trasmigraron hacer demonios nosotros somos más fuertes que ellos solo los que se enfrentaron abyss podrían reconocer-dijo hedel

-ya veo eso calma mis dudas-dijo lelei

-pero para que quieren ver a rias-pregunto shizuno

-quien sabe vamos, que es tarde para las clases-dijo issei mientras sus chicas lo seguían

Justo a la hora del almuerzo issei llego al club de rias

-hola rias-buchou-dijo issei mientras entraba al lugar rias voltio a ver a issei

-hola issei como estas-habla pregunta rias

-bien rias tengo algo que informarte… me encontré con unas enviadas de la iglesia querían hablar contigo les dije que pasaran después de clases…-dijo issei mientras rias se acercaba a issei para cogerlo del brazo

-vaya es raro que los siervos de la iglesia vengan-dijo rias-kiba podrías informarle a sona

Dijo rias y kiba solo asintió estaba algo serio desde hace unos días issei se quedó hablando con rias un rato hasta que todos se retiraron y solo quedaron ellos dos

-dime issei porque nunca me dijiste que tú eras sombra-pregunto rias algo muy seria-entiendo el hecho de que eres el descendiente de abyss trinity sama pero porque ocultarme que eras mi prometido

-haa sabía que me preguntarías eso… -dijo issei con una sonrisa nerviosa-dime rias antes de conocer a issei que sabias de sombra

Dijo issei dejando un tanto preocupada y confundida a rias

-bueno… eras amable… me tratabas normal… y… Eras mi prometido-dijo rias para frenarse en seco ahora entendía lo que issei quería dar a entender-no sabía nada no conocía tu rostro eras cayado nunca decías nada solo me mirabas mientras jugaba…

-exacto rias no sabías nada… yo quería que te fijaras en mi por quien soy realmente… como yo me fije en ti por quien eres-dijo issei mientras abrazaba a rias con fuerza cosa que ella acepto con mucha felicidad-y ahora me conoces por quien soy y no por mi mascara

-si issei-dijo rias para que estos dos se juntaran en un torpe pero tierno beso que no duro más de unos 30 segundos al separarse issei solo la miro y volvió a abrazarla así se quedaron un rato después de eso issei se retiró recibió un mensaje de parte de leo que tenía que informarle algo

Issei acababa de llegar a su casa donde estaban su nobleza faltante se hicieron en la sala y leo e sentó frente a él y le pazo una carpeta blanca con muchos documentos en ella issei empezó a revisarlas e hizo una cara de pocos amigos

 **En la academia todos estaban reunidos**

 **Salón principal del edificio antiguo club de ocultismo**

Rias está sentada en el mueble a su lado igualmente estaba sona sentada sus respectivos sequitos estaban detrás de ellas, al frente de ellas estaban las enviadas de la iglesia con las que issei hablo en la mañana

-mi nombre es rias gremory y ellos son mi nobleza-dijo rias mientras presentaba a sus siervos extrañamente kiba estaba con una mirada acecina hacia la chica peli azul xenovia pero ella era indiferente pero su mirada estaba en asia

-y yo soy sona sitri y ellos son mi nobleza-dijo sona imitando a rias con la presentación

-si como digan soy xenovia y ella irina-dijo la del mechón verde presentándose ella y a su compañera

-calma, no estamos aquí para causar problemas-dijo la chica peli castaña con una aura de chica muy optimista

-y bien que quieren siervos de la iglesia para querer conocer a los akumas-dijo rias mientras miraba con una mirada calmada

-los fragmentos de excalibur que estaban bajo la custodia de la iglesia fueron robados-dijo xenovia con seriedad

-vaya eso es…-dijo rias

-…problemático-termino la oración sona

-y eso que tiene ver con nosotros-dijo rias

-rastreamos a el ladrón hasta esta ciudad-dijo irina

-eso quiere decir que ya saben quién es el responsable-dijo sona

-si fue kokabiel uno de los cadres de grigory…-dijo xenovia- él se llevó tres de los 5 fragmentos de excalibur que custodiaban la iglesia

-excalibur no existe fue rota en la gran guerra-dijo rias-perdona uno de mis siervos fue convertido ase poco… no te importa que le explique mientras hablamos

-no…-dijo xenovia-la excalibur original fue rota en 7 fragmentos con la ayuda de la alquimia se formaron con los 7 fragmentos 7 espadas… ahora luce así-dijo xenovia mientras mostraba su espada envuelta-esta es una de los fragmentos excalibur destruction

-y esta es la mía excalibur mimic puede trasformare en lo que yo quiera-dijo irina mientras trasformaba su laso en una katana y se pudo sentir el aumento del instinto asesino de kiba dirigido a los fragmentos de excalibur

-irina no tenemos por qué decirles cual es la habilidad de nuestras espadas-dijo xenovia en tono de reproche

-ya, ya xenovia se supone que vinimos para hablar no para pelear además que sepan la habilidad de mi espada no dice que vaya a perder-dijo irina

La conversación siguió su curso mientras le explicaban a rias que no querían que se involucraran que eso era problema de la iglesia y los datenchil

-insinúas que nos aliaríamos con los datenchil-dijo sona con una voz gélida el ambiente se tenso

 **Con issei**

Issei estaba revisando unos documentos que leo le entrego no le agradaron para nada eran propuestas de matrimonio de diferentes clanes reconocidos aparte de una queja de los ansíanos de la cámara de consejo demoniaco por el hecho de recoger demonios exiliados por sus respectivos amos o abandonados pero lo que lo tenía realmente cabreado era la propuesta de matrimonio de una casa en particularidad la casa phoenix

-como se atreven esos idiotas después de lo que hicieron a pedir algo como esto- issei estaba cabreado voto la carpeta mientras proseguía a seguir con sus la revisión y encontró otro documento de matrimonio esta bes de la casa sitri la dejo a un lado y reviso lo que él consideraba importante los manejos de sus negocios y quienes eran las reclutadas para servirle a issei

-bueno eso era todo issei-dijo leo cuando issei termino de revisar y aprobar y denegar unos cuantos documentos-y que vas hacer con la propuesta de los phoenix y los sitri sin mencionar la de agares

-eso lo solucionare después por el momento tengo que regresar tenía una reunión con unos enviados de la iglesia-dijo issei

Mientras se le levantaba para irse y su sequito o al menos los que tenía hasta ahora lo siguieron no demoraron mucho en llegar al club de rias y procedieron a entrar justo estaban por entrar al salón cuando

-bueno no sería extraño que los akumas se aliaran con los datenchil puesto que tanto ustedes como ellos son débiles ante el poder de las excalibur… que se unieran para hacerse con ellas no es tan descabellado-dijo una voz que issei reconoció al instante era xenovia issei abrió la puesta lentamente sin hacer ruido nadie se fijó en la entrada de ellos por la tensión que había en el grupo

\- y si se interponen en nuestros caminos los eliminaremos no importa que seas la hermana de un maou-dijo xenovia

-si sabes eso quiere decir que tienes buenos contactos… pero te juro que no aria nada para en su ciar el nombre mi hermano y maou del inframundo…-dijo rias pero se notó cierto odio en sus palabras al mencionarlo

-eso era lo que queríamos oír… no siendo más nos vamos-dijo xenovia para poner de pie y girar su mirada pero extraña-mente no fue para la puerta de salida si donde estaba asia-me he preguntado desde que entramos… tu eres asia argento la bruja no-fueron las palabras frías y cortantes

-heee ella es la doncella que se convirtió en bruja-dijo irina sorprendida

-si es ella, se convirtió en un demonio algo digno para ti-dijo xenovia-dime aun crees en dios

Asia estaba seria pudo ponerse nerviosa cuando la llamaron bruja pero ante la mención de dios se puso seria puesto conocía la verdad de su ausencia

-vamos xenovia ella es un demonio…-dijo irina

-puede que lo sea pero varios devotos después de traicionar la iglesia con ser van algo de su fe créeme tengo buen olfato para estas cosas-dijo xenovia-dime si crees en él, si es así debería matarte así tus pecados serán perdonados y…

Xenovia no hablo más toda la sala se tensó un poderoso instinto asesino se izó presente con una aura de poder que así poner nerviosos a todos pero lo más inquietante es que no era una sola aura eras varias más se podían sentir por lo menos cinco auras casi del mismo poder

-tienes muchas agallas o eres muy estúpida para venir a mis territorios entrar sin permiso e insultar a alguien bajo mi protección-dijo una voz que hizo que todos voltearan a ver a la puerta del salón de donde vieron a issei con su nobleza y tres personas que no habían visto antes

-tu… eres el que nos recibió esta mañana… -dijo apenas xenovia no podía creerlo sus piernas estaban temblando irina no estaba mejor apenas y podía mantenerse en pie-quien eres… ¿territorio? Tengo entendido que esta ciudad está bajo el régimen de los gremory-dijo xenovia

-tal vez tus fuentes están desactualizadas…-dijo issei-pero no permitiré que vengas a mis dominios sin permiso y más aún insultar asia

Dijo issei mientras intensificaba su poder cosa que alarmo a todos los presentes y más a las siervas de la iglesia xenovia como pudo quito el velo de su espada y ataco a issei

-detente te matara-fueron las palabras de rias sabía que atacar a issei cuando esta de mal genio era un suicido

Pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas en instante para los ojos de los demonios de los clanes sitri y gremory, xenovia soltó un potente corte descendente sobre issei pero este fue detenido por el muchacho que venía con issei con traje de gala lentes de sol azul cabello largo y alborotado con su mano desnuda detuvo la espada y se formó un pequeño cráter en sus pies por la presión ejercida para detener la espada

-imposible…-dijo asustada xenovia-detuviste a destruction… con las manos… desnudas

Dijo quedadamente xenovia el resto de los observadores acepción de los siervos de issei estaban muy sorprendidos por lo pasado

Pero no se detuvo allí rápidamente la chica morena de cabello largo violeta-rosáceo hasta sus muslos que tenía un vestido que parecía echo de lana y una cadena que parecía un collar apareció al frente en medio de leo y xenovia y con una patada la envió contra la pared destruyéndola al instante y xenovia siguió su trayecto hasta chocar contra el suelo formando un cráter donde se estrello

Todos miraban lo sucedido sorprendidos, irina al notar que su compañera fue atacada ante sus ojos convirtiendo su lazo en espada ataco a issei sin pensar en esta ocasión una muralla de fuego fue levantada para proteger a issei y al frente de esta estaba hedel con su mano extendida y el fuego que era de color azulado detuvo la espada como si chocara contra un muro de metal

Rápida mente la chica de grilletes en sus manos y cabello de morado-rosáceo ataco con un golpe certero en el abdomen de la chica dejándola fuera de combate y todo esto en tan solo cuestión de segundos

Xenovia se levantó tambaleante y buscando con la mirada donde estaba su espada para encontrarla en las manos del joven que le detuvo su ataque, la joven de cabellos violeta-rosáceo largos a su lado con una sonrisa sádica rápida mente miro como su compañera estaba abatida igual que ella miro a la chica de cabellos negros y su mano extendida con fuego de color azul en ella y la chica del traje gótico a unos pasos de ella

-quien… son… ustedes…-pregunto adolorida xenovia

-mi nombre es leo primera torre del issei-sama-dijo leo evitando decir el apellido de issei

-mi nombre es aries segundo peón de issei-sama-dijo igual mente la morena

-yo soy hedel la reina del fuego y reina de issei-sama-dijo hedel

-yo soy virgo primer peón de issei-sama-dijo la de cabello morado-rosáceo con una sonrisa macabra

-yo soy shizuno urushibara primer arfil de issei-sama-

-Friendly su Lalena Arfil Segundo de Issei-Samaria

-freini tryui primer caballero de issei-sama-

Todos estaban sorprendidos estaban ante todos los siervos de issei pero para rias y su reina eso fue espeluznante sarzechs les había dicho de dónde provenía abyss y según lo que dijo issei habían más de ellos y que los iba a convertir en sus siervos si eso era cierto hedel, leo, virgo y aries son verdaderos akumas seres de temer ante su poder

-yo soy issei demonio de clase alta y regente de esta ciudad heredero de clan-fue todo lo que dijo issei pero, para sona el no decir su apellido solo la dejaba con intriga por investigar sobre él quien era en realidad issei y para las siervos de juntos clanes estaban sorprendidos por lo que vieron

-maldito… acaso quieres iniciar una guerra al atacarnos-dijo xenovia ya recuperada y con mucho rencor

Irina se estaba acercando lentamente a xenovia

-atacarlas…jajaja, jajaja buen chiste-dijo issei enfureciendo más a xenovia-por si no lo recuerdas tu insultas a una miembro de nuestros clanes y me atacas sin razón alguna… mis siervos solo me defendieron de tu ataque

Todos se quedaron callados xenovia solo apretó sus pullos él tenía razón ella ataco sin cuartada aun demonio de clase alta y regente de la ciudad pueden ser expulsadas y su misión se vería perdida por su estupidez

-ahora dime que vas hacer acabas de insultar a una persona importante para mí y me tacas sin motivo alguno solo por la presión que sentiste al estar al frente de mi-dijo issei y xenovia se quedó callada-leo

Con esa última palabra leo tiro la espada destruction a xenovia quien se quedó callada y sorprendida ese demonio pudo sostener su espada sagrada como si nada

-lárguense de mi territorio antes que me arrepienta por su osadía de atacarnos y los mate-dijo issei mientras todos estaban sorprendido por tal poder que mostraron los siervos de issei hasta kiba se olvidó momentánea mente de su odio por las excalibur

-no, no podemos irnos tenemos una misión y ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo-dijo xenovia mirando a rias esperando que ella interviniera pero

-lamentó decepcionarte pero esta ciudad está bajo el cuidado de issei-dijo rias como si nada-puede que aceptáramos sus términos pero osarse a tacar el regente de esta ciudad solo porque si no puedo intervenir los altos mandos estarían furiosos aún más si se enteran que atacaron al heredero del clan de issei

Esas palabras solo sirvieron para dejar fuera de combate a las miembros de la iglesia tan importante era el clan de ese muchacho

-no, no podemos irnos-dijo irina-debe haber una manera que podamos… arreglar esto

Todos miraron a issei esperando su veredicto sabían que issei mandaba lo acaba de mostrar y con las palabras de rias dejo aún más preocupados a los demonios

-tal vez un duelo-dijo sona para dar una idea de cómo resolver el problema

-si será así yo seré su oponente-dijo kiba mientras mira a las chicas o más bien a las espadas

Issei noto en los ojos de kiba odio y rencor sed de justicia por su propia mano

-de acuerdo-dijo issei y todos se sorprendieron-freini me dijiste una vez que querías medir tus espadas con los portadores de los fragmentos de excalibur ¡no!

Freini solo dio un paso al frente todos se quedaron mirando a la chica que estaba al lado de issei si los que intervinieron hasta el momento demostraron ser poderosos el resto de su grupo era así de poderoso como seria ella, en menos de un minuto rias sona e issei estaban en el patio reunidos

-bueno freini solo no la mates…-dijo issei pero esas palabras preocuparon a los demás-solo as las sufrir para que recuerden que con migo y las personas que me importan nadie se mete

Irina solo trago saliva y xenovia estaba asustada no sabía que hacer

-kiba ten cuidado un solo rasguño y será peligroso-dijo rias preocupada por kiba

Kiba empezó a reírse mientras miraba a xenovia

-de que te ríes-dijo xenovia

-de que al fin podre vengar a mis hermanos caídos por culpa de ustedes-dijo kiba -sword birth

Dijo kiba y todo el lugar alrededor de él emergieron varias espadas demoniacas de diferentes formas y habilidades

-ya veo eres un sobreviviente del proyecto de la espada sagrada-dijo xenovia

Kiba no respondió solo se lanzó al ataque contra ella

En cuanto irina miraba preocupada su oponente no se había movido ni un milímetro de un momento a otro freini desapareció e irina apenas pudo esquivar una cortada que le quito algunos mechones

-Es rápida-fue lo que los espectadores dijeron mientras ellas se enfrentaban apenas podían ver como freini atacaba a irina la cual ya mostraba cortadas por todo su cuerpo en tan solo unos segundos apenas podían detener los cortes que eran letales y apenas

Xenovia detenía cada ataque de kiba con su espada y esta rompía sus espadas demoniacas apenas podía ver como irina peleaba y estaba en problemas esa chica era muy fuerte no sabía qué hacer si no podía vencerla seria problemático dado que de ese pequeño duelo dependía que el regente que ella ofendió y trato de atacar les permita quedarse para cumplir con su misión

Se concentró en su oponente ya tendría su oportunidad con la caballero de issei, su poder era superior al del caballero de gremory

Freini ataca sin cuartel a la joven portadora de mimic, ella detiene una estocada de freini esta rápida mente le hace fuerza para hacerla retroceder y de una patada pierde el equilibrio y freini le coloca su espada en el cuello declarando su victoria irina solo asiente ante su derrota

-no fue como esperaba…-dijo freini mientras guardaba su katana- aunque mi objetivo es ella

Dijo freini refiriéndose a xenovia que estaba peleando con kiba

-tu espada de la destrucción contra mi espada demoniaca de la destrucción-dijo kiba creando una espada más grande que la de xenovia

-Esperaba más a decir verdad no eres igual que los siervos de issei-dijo xenovia y con un movimiento golpeo a kiba con la aguarda de la espada en su abdomen este callo adolorido

Todos estaban expectantes a como se desarrollarían los sucesos del duelo

-parece que es un empate enserio quieres seguir con esto-dijo xenovia mostrando soberbia aun que está nerviosa

-claro que quiero seguir con esto… trataste mal asia-sama eso es algo que no puedo perdonar ella es como la hermana de issei-sama sin mencionar que ella paso por algo similar a nosotras-dijo freini seria eso llamo la atención de las enviadas de la iglesia-puede que no esté al nivel de hedel-sama, leo-sama, virgo-sama y aries-sama… pero no perdonare lo que dijiste de asia NUNCA

Con esas palabras freini arremetió contra xenovia, ella se defendía, choques de espadas varias chispas se miraban por todos lados por los choques de las espadas xenovia enviaba un corte vertical y freini lo detenía con su katana y contratacaba rápida mente

-me sorprende que tu espada resista tanto a mi destruction-dijo xenovia

-es sencillo mi catana no es demoniaca ni sacra por eso resiste más que una demoniaca-dijo freini

Los espectadores miraron a issei que solo asintió

-quieres decir que esa espada es una normal echa por humanos-dijo sorprendida xenovia pero

-no está katana fue hecha por los mejores herreros los enanos-dijo freini-por eso es más resistente que una katana normal

Esa información sorprendió más a xenovia su enfrentamiento seguía pero xenovia se cansaba ya tenía muchos cortes por todos lados mientras freini solo tenía un rasguño en su brazo derecho

-"como puede mantenerse en pie esta herida por una espada sacra y ella esta como si fuera un corte normal"-pensó xenovia, ella creía que si le hacía un rasguño ganaría pero la energía sacra no parecía hacerle mucho daño

En un momento freini le corto en la parte del abdomen de xenovia esta tambaleo freini le lanzo una potente patada que xenovia intercepto con su excalibur para luego sentir la hoja fría de la katana de freini en su cuello

-es mi victoria-con esa frase freini guardo su katana mientras se alejaba de xenovia esta solo estaba col mocionada por lo sucedido

-porque… porque no usaste las que escondes en esas vendas negras-pregunto xenovia mientras miraba fija mente las dos espadas que guardaba bajo las vendas negras

-porque no estoy autorizada a usarlas a menos que sea necesario-dijo freini mientras se acercaba a issei

-entiendan una cosa… si vuelves a insultar o intentar atacar a un demonio que este bajo nuestros cuidados las echare de la ciudad-dijo issei mientras daba media vuelta y se retiraba seguido por sus siervas

-parece que no serán expulsadas… -dijo sona mientras se alejaba del lugar

Las siervas de la iglesia igualmente siguieron su camino y se retiraron del lugar rias ayudo a kiba a levantarse del lugar

-kiba estas bien-pregunto rias kiba fue curado con el poder del sacred gear de asia

-hai buchou-dijo kiba algo triste-no pude… ni asarle un rasguillo a esa espada

-kiba no puedes permitir que el odio te siegue-dijo akeno

Kiba solo se puso de pie y se fue sin decir nada los miembros del grupo gremory estaban tristes sabían el odio que kiba tiene contra las excalibur y sus portadores

 **Con issei**

Issei había llegado a su casa estaba de mal genio quería matar a las siervas de la iglesia pero sabía que eso causaría problemas con la facción de los cielos

Issei dejo de pensar en ello para centrarse en su trabajo como líder de su clan y procedió a leer y firmar los demás documentos faltantes no eran nada importante es más no era ni necesario que los firma o aprobara pero eso lo mantendría distraído

Al día siguiente issei ingreso con normalidad a la academia al igual que los demás siervos de su clan cuando estuvo en el club pudo ver que kiba no estaba y los demás estaban algo deprimidos issei no pregunto y salió del lugar seguido por su reina y caballero sola mente los demás miembros de su clan estaban haciendo trabajos

Issei llego una postre-ría donde se encontró con saji que estaba hablando con koneko estos miraron a issei pero estos estaban algo nerviosos

-bien chicos que pasa… para que querían verme…-dijo issei mientras koneko proseguía a contar la razón por lo que lo llamaron

-que quieren que haga que…-dijo issei sorprendido mientras koneko se ponía nerviosa y saji se tranquilizaba parecía no estar de acuerdo-dime koneko sabes lo que con llevaría hacer eso… los problemas que podemos causar

-hai issei-sempai… pero no quiero que kiba-sempai nos deje-dijo con tristeza koneko

-haa está bien te ayudare…-dijo issei mientras asentía

-QUE…-fue el grito de saji mientras miraba a issei sorprendido por la respuesta de la petición de la pequeña

-lo que oíste saji los ayudare pero tendrán que afrontar sus consecuencias si rias y sona sedan cuanta…-dijo issei-después de todo colaborar la iglesia para que nos permita destruir una excalibur es peligroso tanto política como personal

Con esas palabras koneko saji que seguían a issei para buscar adonde estaban las siervas de la iglesia caminaron directamente hasta encontrarse con una chica de cabellos rosa con una vestimenta algo erótica o provocativa ella era inory que estaba sentada en una banca jugando con una cuerda de manos para hacer figuras con los entrelazados por los dedos

-hola inory-dijo issei

-hola master… los objetivos están en al frente pasando el parque en la calle de ese frente-dijo inory

Issei había mandado a su familiar para mantener vigiladas a las siervas de dios

-gracias inory me gustaría que nos acompañaras- dijo issei mientras ella solo asentía

Issei siguió a inory mientras él era seguido por koneko y saji atravesaron el parque llegaron a la otra calle donde se encontraron las enviadas de la iglesia mientras pedían limosnas issei se quedó mirándolas mientras su familiar estaba a su lado xenovia se tensó al igual que irina miraban a issei a su reina su caballera y un miembro de cada una de las demás clanes regentes

-xenovia no has dicho nada verdad-pregunto irina mientras miraba a su compañera

-no, no, no he estado callada-dijo xenovia nerviosa pero la chica al lado de issei se le hacía familiar y no sabía de donde

-tranquilas solo quiero hablar con ustedes nada más… solo eso…-dijo issei xenovia solo asintió

Issei guio las chicas aun restauran familiar donde pidieron a gusto, las siervas de la iglesia comían como si no hubiera un mañana mientras issei se comía un postre con inory al igual que koneko y saji solo pidió una bebida

-bien y que quieren de nosotras-dijo xenovia seria mientras afilaba su mirada

-que actitud sabes esa actitud fue la que te hizo cometer el error de atacarme sin saber quién soy-dijo issei mientras xenovia se quedaba callada-bueno así está mejor… koneko

-hai issei-sempai… como saben kiba yuuto es el único sobreviviente del proyecto de la espada sagrada…-y así koneko decidió contar la razón por la cual ellos querían hablar con ellos

-ya entiendo… básica mente quieres que el caballero gremory destruya una excalibur… a cambio ustedes nos ayudaran a buscar a los responsables del robo…-dijo xenovia

-pero no podemos aliarnos con demonios-dijo irina

-escucha irina aun usando nuestro as no creo que tengamos más de un 25% de probabilidades de sobrevivir y cumplir la misión…-dijo xenovia

-pero aun así creemos que era lo suficiente como para enviarnos… es nuestra fe la que nos dará la victoria-dijo irina

-por favor mi caballera los abatió con facilidad… y en el peor de los casos dejaran que kokabiel se quede con dos fragmentos más y que aran no podrán ni darle un calentamiento-dijo issei

-puede ser pero este es problema de la iglesia no de akumas-dijo irina

-te recuerdo que si kokabiel intenta algo contra nosotros con sus espadas intervendré además piénsalo podemos seguir buscando por nuestro lado y cuando encontremos las excalibur destruirlas y luego desaparecerlas para que nunca más formen peligro para nosotros y nadie lo sabría cómo podrían probar que lo hicimos, cuando podemos decir que fue su culpa por avernos atacado actuamos para protegernos ya que nada nos da garantía que una vez las recuperaran no intentaran atacarnos como hicieron antes

Esas palabras helaron a las los heraldos de la iglesia sabían que ellos podían intervenir tenían un argumente valido como estas seguros de ellas cuando atacaron a un demonio solo porque si

-de acuerdo creo que podemos permitirles que destruyan una…-dijo xenovia

-pero xenovia… ellos son demonios si los altos mandos…-dijo irina pero

-lo se irina pero así tenemos más oportunidad de vivir mi fe es flexible para poder adaptarme a la posibilidad de sobrevivir y poder luchar otro día más-dijo xenovia

-me lo he preguntado pero tu fe es rara-dijo irina

-bueno está arreglado llámenos a kiba para solucionar todo de una vez-dijo issei mientras comía del postre y luego le daba a inory todos los miraban raros hasta que

\- me lo he preguntado desde lo de ayer pero qué clase de demonios son ustedes pudieron coger mi excalibur sin ningún problema tu torre y tu caballero peleo como si nada aun estando herida por la hoja de mi espada-dijo xenovia mientras miraba como ahora era inory quien alimentaba a issei y una gota se formó en su cabeza que clase de akuma era ese chico sin duda era muy singular

-solo podemos decirte que somos un tanto especiales…-fueron las palabras de hedel mientras se quedaban callados mientras issei alimentaba a inory y viceversa-issei-sama eres igual que tu ancestro

Unos minutos después de ello issei y sus compañeros incluyendo a los miembros o enviados de la iglesia estaban en un parque junto a una banca issei estaba comiendo un helado mientras inory jugaba con la cuerda de entrelazar entre dedos koneko miraba la actitud de issei era total mente diferente a lo que paso en el salón del club

-porque debería tener el permiso de ustedes para destruir la excalibur-pregunto kiba que estaba al frente del grupo

-deberías agradecer que aceptamos a trabajar con ustedes si fueron un renegado ya te habría matado-dijo xenovia mientras miraba con una mirada afilada pero

-y yo te recuerdo que hacer eso causaría su expulsión y un trato más tenso entre nuestras facciones por atacar a un ser bajo mi protección-dijo issei en modo serio mientras xenovia se tensaba

-entiendo…-dijo kiba sorprendido por las palabras de issei

-lo que paso con el proyecto es algo que nosotros también aborrecemos el líder del proyecto fue tachado de herejía por eso el líder del proyecto fue exiliado-dijo xenovia

-balba galilei él fue el líder del proyecto creemos que está del lado de kokabiel-dijo irina

-balba ahora sé quién es mi enemigo…-dijo kiba -… su pongo que debo compartir información hace unos días me topé con un cura este fue asciendo por un exorcista renegado freed zeroth

Dijo kiba dejando sorprendido a los presentes al parecer él estaba involucrado antes que ellos

Después de una charla amena donde explicaban la razón de su intromisión en ese asunto dejo todos se retiraron excepto issei y kiba

-estas seguro de esto issei-ku tendrás problemas aun siendo quien eres-dijo kiba

-dime kiba sabes quién es mi padre-pregunto issei ignorando las palabras de kiba que no entendía la pregunta sabía que los padres de issei fueron los más grandes empresarios pero no sabía más de ellos solo que ellos murieron cuando issei tenía temprana edad-no me refiero a mi padre humano, sino al ser que me cuido instruyo y entreno

Kiba quedo aún más desconcertado como que el padre que lo entreno e instruyo

-mi padre mi figura paterna es…-dijo issei mientras miraba como estaba de confundido kiba-sheinian o shinigami

Dijo issei mientras kiba que daba choqueado issei fue criado por shinigami-sama ¿cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué? eran las preguntas de kiba pero más importante porque le decía eso

-porque me dices eso issei ku-pregunto kiba

-dime cuando un ladrón mata a una persona la culpa es del arma que uso o de quien uso el arma-dijo issei dejando más con fundido a kiba

-porque culpar un objeto cuando la culpa es de él ladrón quien fue el que uso el arma…-dijo kiba dando su respuesta

-entonces contra quien es tu venganza kiba…-dijo issei para que kiba se sorprendiera ahora entendía la pregunta-piénsalo kiba

Con esas palabras issei se retiró del lugar camino a paso lento a su casa cuando kiba lo perdió de vista hedel y freini aparecieron al lado de issei

-[nee issei porque le dijiste eso al rubio oxigenado]-dijo Ddraig mientras una esfera verde aparecía en el dorso de su mano pero la voz fue escuchada por sus acompañantes

-[también tengo curiosidad de saber la razón… creí que íbamos ayudar a destruir las excalibur]-dijo una nueva voz mientras unas alas de rejillas de poder azulado se manifestaban en la espalda de issei

-destruir las excalibur ni hablar…-dijo issei-los 7 fragmentos están reunidos en un solo lado

Dijo issei mientras miraba a su caballera que iba junta a su reina

-si los podemos unir y re-forjar entonces freini tendría una verdadera arma para combate-dijo issei

-si pero la iglesia no permitiría que nos quedáramos con ella-dijo freini

-no en realidad-dijo hedel-si la espada te acepta como su portadora no podrán hacer nada

-[además si la espada se forja completa recuperara la conciencia]-dijo Ddraig

-[y cuando ella escoja nadie podrá hacer nada la única incógnita será si te aceptara]-dijo albion

-{por eso no deben preocuparse}-dijo juddeca

-he ¿juddeca?... espera porque no debemos preocuparnos-dijo hedel al igual que los demás estaba pensando que significaban las palabras de juddeca

-{sencillo tal vez no lo sientan pero los fragmentos al estar tan cerca unos de otros están reaccionando juddeca y yo lo hemos sentido}-dijo caina

-entiendo pero eso que tiene ver con el no preocuparnos -pregunto issei mientras todos estaban expectantes a sus palabras

-{no lo han sentido verdad}-dijo juddeca y caina a la vez

-{claro que no olvidan que los fragmentos que están en poder de freini están con hechizos supresores y ocultares de energía}-dijo sora

-{más aún que fueron hechos por nosotras}-intervino ilia

-he alguien le importaría decirme que pasa-pregunto issei intranquilo por la conversación

-{si disculpa master básicamente desde hace unos días el poder de Ruler y Nightmare han aumentado al inicio pensamos que era porque habían aceptado a freini para usarlas y liberan su poder para que ella se acostumbrara pero al enterarnos lo de ayer… y que al frente de las otros fragmentos aumentara su poder de golpe y tan fuerte… llegamos a la conclusión que están enviando su poder a Ruler y Nightmare}-dijo ilia

-bueno eso es muy informativo pero no entiendo-dijo freini

-{básicamente que las espadas todas están aceptando a freini}-dijo sora

-{por eso si la espada es re-forjada es claro que se quedaran con freini}-dijo juddeca

-bueno eso es mejor pero como la re-forjamos-dijo issei

-pero de vemos hacerlo mientras estén aquí una vez se las lleven perdemos cualquier oportunidad-dijo hedel

-pero… estas seguro de que yo sea quien la porte-pregunto freini

-jajaja pero que dices para mí no hay nadie más indicada-dijo issei

-issei tiene razón no hay mejor portadora que tu…-dijo hedel-solo confía en ti

-{ano yo conozco un hechizo de forja}-dijo ilia

-bien con eso tenemos todo resuelto solo queda esperar el momento justo para lograrlo-dijo issei mientras llegaban a la casa

 **Al día siguiente**

Al día siguiente issei estaba paseando por la ciudad como si nada junta con hedel e inory mientras kiba hacia equipo con koneko y saji las dos heraldos de la iglesia iban acompañadas por freini la cual solo se limitaba a seguirlas y no decir nada

-bueno parece que no encontramos nada haa es aburrido creí que tendríamos más suerte con la búsqueda-dijo issei cuando su celular comenzó a sonar

-*si quien es*-dijo issei tranquila mente-*ya veo ok resistan iré para haya*

-quien era issei-pregunto hedel mirando a issei

-koneko_chan parece que encontraron al exorcista renegado-dijo issei mientras emprendía una carrera para llegar a tiempo

 **Con kiba y koneko**

Kiba estaba enfrentando a freed mientras koneko hablaba por el teléfono

-y que hacemos, solo estamos de apoyo-pregunto saji mientras miraba como peleaba kiba

-esperara a que issei_sempai llegue-dijo koneko

-sabes empiezo a creer que te gusta hyoudou-dijo saji para recibir un codazo de koneko que lo dejo sin aire-por eso digo que no

Dijo entre cortado mientras recuperaba el aire perdido kiba estaba retrocediendo ante los ataques de kiba

-bueno evitemos que se mueva así kiba terminara rápido-dijo saji-Absorpcion Line

Dijo saji para que apareciera un lagarto marrón en su mano este tenía los ojos serrados este abrió su boca y de ella salió una especie de lengua como la de los camaleones asta apresar la pierna del exorcista renegado

-pero que maldito mocoso-dijo el exorcista este intento cortar la lengua con su espada pero-ha sucio demonio tu sacred gear es de tipo dragón

-jajaja para tu mala fortuna si-dijo saji mientras kiba ataca con su espadas por los costados de freed que se defendía muy bien

-aun no controlas muy bien a excalibur freed-dijo una voz algo grave y un anciano hacia acto de presencia con unas vestimentas dignas de un padre

-ha viejo balba eres tu…-dijo freed mientras kiba hacia una expresión de odio

-canaliza el aura de tu espada para liberarte-dijo balba mientras freed hacia lo indicado

En eso apareció xenovia e irina junto con freini detrás de ellas llegaban issei con inory y hedel

-balba galilei, freed zeroth herejes y exiliados serán juzgados en nombre de dios-dijo irina mientras xenovia atacaba en el acto

-mmm nunca le enseñaron a primero evaluar la situación y luego atacar-pregunto issei mientras irina solo sonreí nerviosa mente-ha entiendo es una cabeza dura

En eso se armó una batalla campal donde kiba xenovia e irina enfrentaban a los exiliados a pesar de que valva era un anciano se defendía muy bien con una espada de luz y un arma que disparaba balas de luz kiba xenovia e irina la tenían difícil se podían ver los choques de espadas y varios estallidos de luz provocados por las balas de luz

-tisch estamos en desventaja hay dos portadoras de excalibur y el portador del sword birth… no podres con ellos-dijo balba mientras miraba y analizaba la situación

-si además esos 6 no han hecho nada y algo medica que el castaño, el par de peli rosas y la peli negra son peligrosas-dijo freed mientras miraba a las chicas de issei y el mismo

-retiremos nos por el momento…-dijo balba

-jajaja nos veremos después demonios de porquería-dijo con locura freed mientras arrojaba un esfera y

 **sabor**

Un enorme destello de luz se hizo presente dándoles el tiempo necesario para escapar a balba y freed

-No escaparan malditos-dijo xenovia mientras espesaba a correr seguida por irina

-no fallare esta vez-dijo kiba mientras las seguía

-espera ha parece que lo cabeza dura de xenovia se le prendió a kiba-dijo issei mientras pensaba que hacer cuando un círculo mágico de color rojo y uno de color celeste aparecía-jejeje tenemos compañía mina

Todos voltearon para encontrar sus miradas con las de rias y sona que estaba muy serias mientras miraban a sus siervos y a issei pero para él fue como si nada grabe pasara y solo empezó a jugar con una cuerda enseñándole a inory como hacer figuras

Esto le saco unas gotas enormes estilo anime a todos los presentes claro está menos a las siervas de issei un solo pensamiento colectivo paso por sus cabezas "acaso no entiende la situación"

Minutos después rias estaba mirando a koneko que le estaba hablando de lo que paso la razón por la cual le pidieron dejarse destruir la excalibur

-saben lo que podría ocasionar sus actos para el inframundo-dijo rias-y tu issei porque participaste en esto

Dijo rias en reproche para luego arrepentirse cuando vio a hedel levantar su aura de poder

-recuerda que tú no eres nadie para exigirle a issei_sama gremory-dijo hedel con un tono sepulcral

-calma hedel no es para tanto tranquila…-dijo issei mientras hedel se tranquilizaba-bueno digamos que es un…como decirlo… ya una retribución por su ofensa

Todos se quedaron callados mientras una gota aparecía en sus cabezas "es muy despreocupado" fue el pensamiento colectivo de los presentes

-y que aras rias dada la situación-dijo sona- no podemos dejar que esto se salga de las manos

-si tienes razón además kiba está muy segado por su odio no nos comunicara nada mandaremos a nuestros familiares para ver si los encontramos-dijo rias mientras sona asentía e issei solo miraba al cielo

-algo anda mal…-dijo issei mientras centraban sus miradas en el-no tal vez estoy equivocado

Con esas palabras todo se retiraron mientras issei en vio inory en su forma de abe para buscar a kiba o las heraldos de la iglesia

Rias e issei estaban sentados en el salón del club mientras esperaban respuesta de sus familiares cuando la mano de issei espeso a brillar su marca de contrato con inory

-vamos inory encontró algo-dijo issei serio como si lo que fueran a ver fuera malo

Unos minutos después issei son su reina, sona con su reina, peón masculino y rias sus siervas estaban unos cuantos metros de donde perdieron de vista a kiba y las demás ante ellos estaba inory sosteniendo a una irina mal herida

-que fue lo que paso y tu excalibur-pregunto issei directo al grano

-nos emboscaron… no fui tan rápida… como xenovia y el demonio… me quitaron excalibur… kokabiel apareció-dijo irina antes de caer inconsciente

Asia trato sus heridas y la reina de sona se la llevo para cuidar de ella mientras eso todo su cedía rias solo miro a issei que él estaba como ido mirando las pocas nubes que habían en el cielo

-algo está mal puedo sentirlo… pero que es…-murmuraba issei mientras pensaba que era lo que lo tenía alterado

-issei te encuentras bien estas muy pensativo-dijo rias mientras se acercaba a issei

-he bueno algo me está incomodando pero no sé qué es algo no cuadra-dijo issei mientras miraba a su alrededor hai fue cuando lo sintió

-jajaja pero que tenemos aquí sí son los demonios de porquería jajaja-dijo una voz con locura y sarna

De los arboles cercanos se asomó el exorcista renegado mientras mira todos los akumas y se fijó en issei el no despedía esa aura de akuma común era más potente mucho más fuerte pero esa aura no era comparable con los akumas

-freed-dijo issei rias y sona mientras las últimas se colocaban en posición de ataque estirando su mano derecha creando los símbolos de sus respectivas casas

-haaa no, no, no, solo quiero hablar con la zorra pelirroja-dijo freed mientras extendía sus manos como mostrando que no los atacaría

Rias y sona bajaron sus manos para esperar a las palabras del exorcista

-y que es lo que quieres hablar con migo-pregunto rias esperando a las palabras del sujeto

-bueno a decir ver no soy yo es mi jefe-dijo freed mientras una barrerá anti humanos aparecía

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de rias y los presentes excepto de issei y su reina que miraban como en el cielo ahora morado aparecía un datenchil con 5 pares de alas negras como los cuervos para issei esto lo incomodaba un poco para su reina hedel solo miraba como si el que está presente ante ella era una basura sin valor peor que un simple insecto que si llegase a insultar a issei lo molería agolpes y luego lo quemaría hasta las cenizas

-saludos mocosos yo soy kokabiel uno de los cadres de grigory-dijo el ahora kokabiel

-saludos señor datenchil-dijo rias-asumo que quieres hacer algo en mi territorio al robar las excalibur de la iglesia ¿no?

Aunque pareciera calmada rias estaba sumamente nerviosa

-jajaja claro pienso reiniciar la guerra-dijo kokabiel mientras rias sus sequitos y los de sona se tensaban mientras issei solo lo miraba como si lo que dijo el hombre seria la peor idiotez del mundo-esperaba que viniera Michael cuando robe sus espadas pero envés de eso en vio sacerdotes inútiles y dos portadoras de excalibur aunque debo aceptar que fueron muy escurridizas… pero ahora con la balba voy re-forjar las excalibur y destruir esta ciudad para iniciar la guerra cuando las mate con las excalibur y sarzechs piense que fue la iglesia la guerra se reanudara

-jajaja es el mejor está loco y desquiciado como yo y miren lo que me regalo-dijo freed mientras habría su gabardina y allí estaban las excalibur robadas incluyendo la de xenovia

-empecemos con esto… hay que preparar nos para la GUERRA…-dijo kokabiel mientras atacaba con barias lanzas de luz rias y sona crearon sus círculos mágicos de defensa mientras los demás esquivan el ataque menos issei solo se quedó mirando al cielo para que varias llamas de fuego color violetas aparecían en el cielo y devoraban las lanzas de luz que se dirigían a issei

Luego la barrera callo y todo regreso a la normalidad todos se reunieron

-adonde fue-pregunto saji

-a la academia el imbécil planea re-forjar las excalibur allí dado que es la base de operación de nosotros-dijo issei mientras una sonrisa discreta se forjaba en su rostro-"parece que tendremos nuestras oportunidad re-forjar las excalibur para poder despertarla de una vez"

-[así parece con seguirás que tu sierva tenga una espada digna para ella]-dijo albion

-[jajaja ya quiero ver la cara de idiotas cuando la espada que siempre ha servido para la iglesia que dé bajo el dominio de los akumas reales]-dijo Ddraig

-{ **no había pensado en eso será grandioso** }-dijeron sora ilia juddeca caina al mismo tiempo

-no podemos permitir eso-dijo rias seria

Todos se retiran del lugar para prepararse para la pequeña batalla campal que se desarrollaría en la academia kuoh

 **Minutos después**

Podemos como sona está creando una barrera y su sequito está posicionada alrededor de la academia utilizando su poder para mantener la barrera mientras en la entrada donde está posicionada sona están rias con su sequito mientras issei está igual con su reina caballero dos arfiles

-nosotros mantendremos la barrera rias te encargo a kokabiel y a ti issei_ku-dijo sona mientras un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus mejillas por el mote que utilizo con issei

-claro no hay problema-dijo issei calmado en eso aparece un círculo mágico repetitivo del trinity-valla ya llegaron

Del círculo mágico salieron leo, virgo, aries leo traía una especie de armadura dorada virgo llevaba las ropas que tenía cuando issei las encontró al igual que aries

-gracias por venir leo virgo aries necesito su ayuda para detener a kokabiel-dice issei mientras los mira serio

-jejeje para eso somos tus siervos issei_sama-dijo leo mientras las dos chicas asentían-bueno vamos acabar con ellos

Dijo issei mientras su sequito al igual que el de rias estaba preparándose para el combate cuando

-rias aún no es tarde para llames a tu hermano-se oyó la voz de sona que estaba en manteniendo la barrera

-si es así no deberías llamar a tu One_sama-dijo rias mientras esperaba que la reacción de rias

-bueno he… yo… he… mi One_sama es… tu hermano de seguro te quiere el vendrá ayudarte-dijo sona con rubor en sus mejillas

En eso aparece el círculo mágico de los gremory apareciendo akeno

-ya he contactado a sarzechs sama y está al tanto de la situación-dijo akeno

-akeno-dijo de mal genio rias

-rias entiende es un cadre no podremos con el fácil mente-dijo akeno mientras rias se quedó callada-me alegra que entienda las refuerzos llegaran en una hora

\- si es una hora solo hay que aguantar rias mina es hora de proteger la ciudad y nuestra academia

-hai issei/ku/san/sempai/sama-dijeron los presentes

 **bueno no siendo mas espero que les guste el capitulo el** **próximo** **sera la batalla de kokabiel y los trinity y la revelación de los trinity en la** **reunión** **de pa**

 **bueno espero sus comentarios dudas inquietudes claro esta si gustas ademas me** **gustaría** **saber** **vuestra** **opinión** **de la historia gracias**


	8. Chapter 8

hola a todos si se que me demore pero estuve escribiendo por tiempos y asta ayer termine el capitulo y bueno revisarlo para saber que quedara bien y concordara con ciertas cosas pero bueno y bueno me alegra que les gustara la historia y espero que siga siendo asi y por cierto la razón por la cual esta en latín es porque soy latinoamericano y para ponerla en español como tal me vería como si fuera a Francia quedaría nulo colega por ello esta en latín

bueno high school dxd no me pertenece al igual que los personajes no me pertenecen ninguno es de mi pro piedad incluyendo demas que salen en este fic disfruten el capitulo y espero vuestros comentarios

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 7**

La academia está rodeada por una barrera que se encarga de que no le pase nada a la ciudad en el interior de esta en la parte de las canchas de deporte estaba balba con un círculo mágico que parecían cuatro tentáculos de pulpo

-je y quien va a venir será sarzechs o será serafall-dijo kokabiel que estaba sentado en un trono que flotaba en el cielo de la academia

Cuando dijo esas palabras miro al suelo y pudo divisar a rias con su sequito y al joven de pelo castaño y las chicas y el joven que lo acompañaban esas auras él, las concia pero de donde

-no, envés de que mi hermano venga seremos nosotros-dijo rias y kokabiel dejo de analizar y desestimo a issei y sus compañeras

-haa-dijo kokabiel mientras creaba una lanza de luz que arrojó al gimnasio destruyéndolo al instante-bueno porque no juegas con mis mascotas

En eso el suelo empezó a temblar y una grieta se creó en el suelo para que de ella salieran llamas y surgiera un perro de tres cabezas del tamaño de una casa de dos pisos

-cerberos el guardián del infierno-dijo rias-como pudo traerles a qui

-eso no importa rias debemos en cargarnos de ellos y detener a kokabiel-dio issei para que rias se pusiera seria y mirara a sus ciervos que asintieron rápida mente

-hedel, shizuno, lelei, freini, leo, arias y virgo apóyenlos debemos ganar tiempo-dijo issei para que ellos recordaran porque estaban ayudando

-hai-dijeron los siervos de issei

Rápidamente todos ellos se pusieron en guardia para pelear pero de repente aparecieron más cerberos cada uno se dividió para eliminar a los cerberos

Todos estaban enfrentándolos con dificultades o al menos eso parecía issei no quería que se viera todo el poder de sus siervas así que solo hacían los ataques necesarios

En ello se descuidaron cuando un cerbero ataco a Asia pero antes que lograra hacerle daño apareció xenovia con su excalibur cortándole una cabeza

-vine ayudar-dijo ella con una sonrisa calmada

Nadie dijo nada siguieron con sus batallas pero era muy visible que los siervos de issei podían con sus enemigos solo están jugando con ellos por un lado esto fastidio a kokabiel porque ellos no mostraban todo su poder y que podían con ellos sin ninguna dificultad

En otro momento el cerbero ataco por sorpresa a Asia pero este fue empalado por espadas demoniacas

-esas espadas-dijo akeno-kiba

En eso apareció kiba para rematar al cerbero sin decir nada este se dirigió a balba para atacarlo

Mientras todos peleaban

-balba soy el ultimo sobreviviente no soy uno de los que murió en tu experimento de las espadas sagradas-dijo kiba pero este se quedó quieto tenía una mirada de odio-solo vivo para cobrar venganza de lo que nos hiciste

Balba miro sin cuidado a kiba mientras seguía con su círculo mágico

-a eres el que logró huir… debo agradecerte gracias a ustedes el proyecto fue un existo-dijo balba

-como que un éxito-dijo kiba

Para ese momento todos habían eliminado a los cerberos y miraban a kiba y a balba pero issei buscaba la oportunidad de interferir y re-forjar a excalibur

-si gracias a ustedes logre crear la manera de que cualquier persona pueda portar una excalibur con esto-dijo mientras sacaba un cristal como estrella azul brillante-ustedes eran inútiles por separados así que decidí sacar los elementos que habían en ustedes para crear esto, con esto la voluntad de ellos cualquiera puede usar la excalibur… ten te la regalo-dijo para arrojar el cristal a los pies de kiba- mi investigación llego tan legos que puedo crear las en masa y la estúpida iglesia me tacho de hereje y aun así usan los frutos de mi investigación para ellos

-jajaja yo consumí 4 de ellos los demás no sobrevivieron jajaja son increíble-dijo freed

Kiba recogió el orbe y lo miro

-chicos… yo… yo… ustedes tenían más cosa por la cual vivir y aun así porque yo soy el que vive-dijo kiba para que en el momento de terminar el cristal brillo con intensidad para que de él salieran figuras fantasmales

-eso es-dijo rias

-son las almas de los sujetos del proyecto de la espada sagrada-dijo issei

-parece que la unión de las múltiples energías presentes logro el milagro de liberarlos-dijo hedel al lado de issei

Uno de estas figuras fantasmales cogió la camisa de kiba para que el la mirara sorprendido y luego vio a los demás

-mina-dijo kiba entre lágrimas

-no te preocupes al menos tu estas vivo… vive por nosotros-dijo unos de las figuras

-no importa que dios no este… aunque él no nos proteja aunque él no este mirando…-dijo otro

-tu sigue a delante… déjanos entrar ser uno solo… unidos somos más fuertes-dijo otro

Para que todas las figuras empezaran a cantar y kiba pusiera el cristal en su pecho para que este brillar y entrare en el las figuras fantasmales se convirtieran en partículas de energía que rodearon y se unieron al cuerpo de kiba

-balba yo estaba equivocado mis amigos no querían que buscara venganza… solo que hiciera justicia e impidiera que algo similar vuelva a pasar

Dijo kiba para empezar a concentrar su poder en sus manos y una espada se empezó a forjar

-aparece espada sacro-demoniaca balance breaker sword betrayed (espada del traidor)-dijo kiba mientras su espada era envuelta por una aura oscura y una blanca {no voy a describir la espada ya todos sabemos cómo es}

-imposible lo sagrado y lo demoniaco no se pueden unir imposible-dijo balba

Antas que balba siguiera diciendo algo mas issei apareció a su lado

-lo siento pero necesito los fragmentos de excalibur no puedo permitir que tu sigas con esto-dijo issei para darle un potente golpe en su rostro que lo envió a volar unos metros dejándolo aturdido por el golpe y sagrado por el impacto todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de issei

-quisama así que quieres apoderarte de las excalibur-dijo xenovia mientras miraba a issei que la ignoro

-freini libéralas-dijo issei y ella apareció al lado de issei con las dos espadas que estaban envueltas en los velos negros nadie hizo nada

-te equivocas no me quiero apoderar de ellas pienso despertar a excalibur por completo-dijo issei para que xenovia no dijera nada esas palabras la dejaron desconcertada

Para sorpresa de ellas vieron cómo eran liberadas las espadas de sus velos negros dejando sentir su poder sacro

-esas son los fragmentos perdidos de excalibur como es que tú las tienes-dijo xenovia

-los encontré cuando viajaba por el mundo… ahora relize -dijo issei

-[Ancestral forge]-dijo una voz que nadie supo de donde vino pero resonó como si fuera eco

Para que un circulo muy complejo apareciera debajo de las espadas y estas empezaron a brillar con mucha fuerza y resonar, la espada de xenovia hizo lo mismo, para luego girar sobre su propio eje, quemando las manos de xenovia que la tubo que soltar y quedando suspendida en el aíre, expulso una onda de poder que hizo que ella se alejara de la espada y esta floto, asta estar alrededor de las de más espadas

-contempla lo que nunca lograron los ángeles re-forjar a excalibur por completo-dijo issei-fanius_desper

Con esas palabras las excalibur empezaron a convertirse en motas de poder mágico para fundirse en una sola para luego que un gran resplandor se presentara segando momentánea mente a todos y el resplandor se mantuvo

-'al fin después de siglos de estar dividida vuelvo a estar completa, hoy en mi despertar escojo mi portador'-dijo una voz femenina que venía de la luz

Para que luego la luz dejara de estar para ver una espada de mango dorado y guarda dorada con unos picos que salen de la guarda hacia abajo dos a cada lado con una que pasaba uniendo los picos en forma de U que estos picos terminaban hacia arriba con una hoja plateada de doble filo en el centro de la espada unos escritos en letra hebrea blanca y un azul oscuro a sus lados que hacia resaltar la escritura en hebreo {la imagen la subo en mi perfil de face}

La espada irradiaba un gran poder y majestuosidad pero la espada no se quedó flotando esta levito hasta llegar a freini para que ella la sostuviera con su mano derecha y un gran resplandor se hiciera presente envolviéndola

-'tú serás mi portadora serás quien empeñe a mí la gran excalibur la máxima espada sagrada y la más poderosa… hablaremos luego'-dijo la espada y todos escuchaban lo dicho por la espada y xenovia no lo podía creer excalibur escogió a un demonio para portarla pero porque

Este poder fue sentido por todos los seres sobrenaturales sentir el poder del despertar de un gran poder

 **En el cielo se encontraban reunidos Michael o miguel {** **yo le dire Michael** **} Gabriel, Uriel**

-no crees que estuvo mal enviar a solo ellas dos para recuperar a los fragmentos de excalibur-dijo Gabriel

-no podemos enviar a nadie más para ello, son las únicas que estaban disponibles-dijo Uriel

Pero antes que Michael hablara se pudo sentir un gran poder sacro pero ellos lo reconocieron al instante

-no puede ser este poder… esta presencia… es excalibur-dijo Michael serio

-eso es imposible ella está fragmentada y no contamos con la tecnología para re-forjarla-dijo Uriel

-pero es su poder alguien tuvo que unirla pero quien cuanta con tanto poder para unirla-dijo Gabriel

-trinity…-dijo Michael y los presentes lo miraron serio-no abran olvidado el poder que sentimos hace tiempo ese era el poder de trinity puede que su descendiente haya despertado y puede que el re-forjara a excalibur…

-pero que ganaría excalibur al igual que las demás tienen conciencia propia al igual que las demás y ellas eligen a quien será su portador… y siempre acido alguien fiel a la iglesia-dijo Uriel

-no lose pero esto puede ser bueno para nosotros podríamos tener de vuelta a excalibur…-dijo Michael pero

-no te emociones puede que la espada no escoja a alguien de nuestro lado… si trinity la despertó debe saber algo, no se tomara esa molestia para que este de nuestro lado…-dijo Gabriel

-que quieres decir hermana-dijo Michael

-si excalibur fue despertada… quiere decir que él tenía los fragmentos perdidos y encontró a quien la porte… con la mayor parte de la conciencia de excalibur en Blessing puede que ella escoja a la persona que esta de lado de trinity…-dijo Gabriel

-eso… seria… un gran problema… no podríamos recuperarla porque ella escoge y si está del lado de los akumas y la pedimos de regreso seria pedir una guerra contra ellos…-dijo Michael serio

-solo esperemos que no se conviertan en nuestros enemigos-dijo Uriel

 **En la academia kuoh**

Xenovia no podía creerlo la espada estaba en manos de freini la caballero de issei para más la espada la eligió como era siquiera posible

-no eso no es posible una espada sagrada no debe de estar en las manos de los demonios-dijo xenovia

-para tu mala suerte a si es excalibur le pertenece a mi caballero por tanto al ser elegida por la misma espada no puedes llevártela ahora nos pertenece-dijo issei para que todos estuvieron callados para que

-jajaja, jajaja, tienes un equipo interesante rias gremory, el sobreviviente del proyecto de la espada sagrada que alcanzo el balance breaker fusionando lo sacro y demoniaca ese chico que lo gro fusionar de nuevo a excalibur la portadora de excalibur y la hija de barakiel-dijo kokabiel para que todos se quedaran callados pero akeno solo bajo la mirada y en un arranque de ira ataco a kokabiel

Un poderoso relámpago que el detuvo con su mano

-piensas intervenir en mis planes hija de barakiel-dijo kokabiel mientras miraba con una sonrisa demente akeno

-no me compares con el-dijo ella con odio

Para mala fortuna de los presentes los portales representativos de los caídos apareció dando a ver tres datenchil con dos pares de alas

-Veamos que pueden hacer ahora con ellos… mátenlos-dijo kokabiel

Pero cuando el primero ataco directo a issei para ser frenado por freini con excalibur que le hizo un pequeño rasguño con la espada y este desapareció al instante

-eso lo dire yo kokabiel y para tu mala fortuna freini no es sirvienta de rias es mi caballero-dijo issei

-así que eres otro demonio de clase alta interesante y a que clan sin valor perteneces-dijo kokabiel

Pero issei no hablo solo miro a hedel que ella se puso al frente de él y dijo-no es necesario que intervengamos issei_sama por el momento encarguémonos de los herejes los datenchil y luego kokabiel-dijo ella

-estoy de acuerdo con hedel es mejor no mostrarnos mucho-dijo leo para dejar a todos preocupados por sus palabras

-de acuerdo virgo aries maten a los dos datenchil-dijo issei-aun quieres matar a balba no kiba pues es tú yo

Con esas palabras virgo y aries atacaron con fervor a los datenchil y kiba miro a issei

-siempre tuviste las excalibur contigo y no lo dijiste porque-pregunto kiba

-porque si la iglesia se enteraba me las intentarían quitar además las espadas aceptaron a freini como su portadora natural y la iglesia no lo permitiría por eso quería re-forjarla pero no podía robar las espadas así que decide mantearlo en secreto y solo cuando sea necesario que las usara pero cuando ellas llegaron me dieron la oportunidad de re-forjarla aun que era una jugada de doble filo porque no sabía a quién escogería pero todo salió bien

-entonces no sabías si ellas escogerían a tu sierva pero te arriesgaste-dijo xenovia

Issei asintió mientras ellos hablaron las peones de issei atacaron a los datenchil

 **Batalla de los peones de issei**

Ellas dos atacaron en combo ellas podían coordinarse muy bien los datenchil apenas podían protegerse

-como pueden moverse si fueron cortadas con luz-dijo uno de ellos preocupado

-porque la luz no es nuestra debilidad es como cualquier arma o maguia para nosotros-dijo virgo para darle un golpe con su mano como si fuera una lanza atravesándolo al instante y el solo cayó al suelo como si nada su cuerpo muerto

-maldita-dijo el otro pero fue atrapado por una especie de espuma o algodón que empezó a derretirlo-que es esto haaa

Fue el grito de este antes de morir

En eso balba miraba la espada de excalibur y a kiba

-ya entiendo si lo sacro y lo demoniaco se fusionaron y la espada sagrada escogió un demonio el equilibrio entre la luz y la escoriad se perdió ósea que los seres que lo gobernaban también…ya veo no solo los maou si no… has-dijo balba llamando la atención de los demás y al final fue perforado o empalado por una lanza de luz de

-eres muy listo que descubrieras eso pero ya no me interesas fallaste en tu misión-dijo kokabiel para bajar de su trono y caer al suelo con fuerza-bien diviértanme

Todos se pusieron en guardia e issei miro a xenovia-crees poder seguir peleando aun sin tu espada-dijo el

-no deberías preocuparte aún tengo otra espada-dijo xenovia para extender su mano derecha y recitar un cantico para que el espacio de distorsionara y saliera el mango de una espada envuelta en cadenas- sal Durandel

Con eso la espada emergió por completo rompiendo las cadenas

-jajaja genial son dos portadores de espadas sagradas y uno de sacro-demoniaca-dijo kokabiel mientras los miraba arrogantes en eso kiba ataco a kokabiel pero este lo detuvo con un una espada luz y xenovia ataco igual por el costado derecho pero antes que pudiera hacer le daño a kokabiel este la detuvo con otra espada de luz y en un instante freini apareció al frente de él y dejo caer su espada kokabiel tuvo que hacer fuerza con kiba y xenovia para alejarlos e intentar detener a excalibur pero sus espadas de luz fueron destrozadas y tubo que retroceder para no recibir el impacto

-vaya eres fuerte pero aun te falta poder para derrotarme y mucha experiencia-dijo kokabiel cuando una llamarada morada lo ataco y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo recibiendo el ataque de lleno un potente estruendo se oyó y mucho humo se originó dónde estaba kokabiel

-no te confíes cuervo sub desarrollado mis siervos no son tan débiles como parecen-dijo issei que estaba tranquilo mirando la pelea

-ya veo pareces tener más poder que los demás pero porque no me enfrentas-dijo kokabiel que extendió sus alas para dispersar el humo

-a pesar de querer hacerlo quiero evaluar el desempeño de mis siervos y esta es una ocasión muy rara que se da cada un millón-dijo issei tranquilo {jajaja si supieras lo que te espera} en ese momento shizuno apareció al lado de freini y con su báculo hizo un ataque de cristal que kokabiel detuvo protegiéndose con sus alas pero al frente de él estaba lelei y al frente de ella avían diferentes círculos mágicos alineados consecutivamente y con una bola de poder en su mano que estallo contra el primer círculo y una explosión en cadena se desato dándole a kokabiel que lo hizo retroceder a pesar de haberse protegido fu desplazado unos 6 metros de su posición anterior

-vaya eso si fue un buen golpe chica-dijo kokabiel reconociendo el poder del ataque

Issei se mantenía al marguen con su reina hedel a su lado y detrás de él estaban leo, virgo, aries mientras no muy lejos de su posición unos cuantos pasos a su lado estaban rias akeno koneko asia que miraban el encuentro

-que tan fuertes son los siervos de issei_ku-dijo akeno seria

-no solo se… pero al menos tenemos oportunidad de poder derrotar a kokabiel-dijo rias

Mientras las demás asentían

En la pelea kiba atacaba de frente mientras kokabiel se defendía y no solo de él sino de xenovia pero de la que más cuidado tenia era de freini, shizuno y lelei las apoyaban con ataques elementales parecía que iban ganando pero kokabiel sonrió y de repente con una espada de luz detuvo a excalibur-lo siento pero aun no puedes controlar tu espada como es debido tienes estilo pero no el poder completo de excalibur-dijo este para hacer retroceder a freini para recibir un ataque de shizuno y lelei con binados pero este los detuvo con su mano desnuda luego kiba apareció con un ataque sorpresa pero kokabiel lo anticipo y se defendió con sus alas usándolas como armas cortantes que las timaron a kiba para que xenovia lo atacara por la espalda pero kokabiel se cubrió con sus alas y luego con un fuerte golpe de su mano derecha golpeo a xenovia en el rostro que la hizo salir disparada para chocar con shizuno que evito un golpe aún más fuerte y lelei creo un escudo que recibió el ataque de kokabiel

-jajaja me sorprende que aun puedan pelear aun cuando han perdido a sus líderes más tu portadora de Durandel-dijo kokabiel desconcertando a los siervos de rias y ella misma, al igual que la portadora de Durandel pero para issei esto ya sabía para donde iba pero hedel leo virgo y aries estaban curiosos por las palabras de kokabiel excepto Asia que intuía adonde quería llegar kokabiel

-de que estas hablando kokabiel-dijo rias exigiendo una respuesta

-cierto, jajaja, jajaja, cierto, cierto, jajaja, jajaja a ustedes no les dijeron… bueno voy a cuásar una guerra que más da si se enteran o no… en la gran guerra no solo murieron los maou si no también Elohim… eso fue una de las razones por la cual la guerra se detuvo…-dijo kokabiel

-no, no, no, no es cierto-dijo xenovia mientras soltaba su espada y caía de rodillas en negación

-si es cierto y si solo hubiéramos seguido hubiéramos ganado pero el imbécil de azazel dijo que no habría guerra incluso dijo que no habría una tercera guerra y se puso a coleccionar y recolectar sacred gear… absurdo eso es…-dijo kokabiel pero

Un potente golpe llego a su rostro que lo envió a volar por los aires sorprendiendo a todos porque la persona que lo había golpeado había sido issei

-y que importa que elohim esté muerto-dijo issei mientras todos prestaban atención a él y xenovia se enfurecía por las palabras de issei estaba por replicarle cuando-aun así EL MUNDO SIGUE GIRANDO LA VIDA SIGUE LOS SERES SOBRE NATURALES Y LA HUMANIDAD NO PORQUE EL ESTE MUERTO SU OBRA DEJARA DE EXISTER ELLA PREBALECE AL GUIAL QUE NOSOTROS Y ESO NOCAMBIARA NUNCA

Dijo issei para que todos lo miraran sorprendidos por sus palabras

-además que él esté muerto no cambia el hecho que los ángeles sigan aquí en el mundo defendiendo a la humanidad parece que Michael a echo un buen trabajo manteniendo el sistema que elohim dejo puede que no sea perfecto como cuando dios estaba vivo pero con el tiempo llegara a ese nivel-dijo de nuevo issei para que nadie dijera lo contrario

-maldito como sabes eso… tú ya sabias de su ausencia…-dijo kokabiel reincorporándose

-así es mi padre sheinian el shinigami me conto de su ausencia por lo tanto no me importa nada de lo que digas lo echo, echo esta y nada cambiara todo sigue su curso y todos siguen viviendo igual-dijo issei y xenovia recupero la confianza-ahora yo me encargare de ti no interfieran-dijo issei mientras caminada al frente de el

Kokabiel miraba a issei con una mirada calculadora pero no notaba nada más allá de lo normal pero algo en él le era familiar y le decía que era peligroso

-es tiempo que sepan quién soy no DDRAIG-dijo issei para que cuando dijo el nombre de su compañero apareciera una garra metálica roja con picos dorados y una gema en el dorso de su mano

-[así es compañero… _así que soy el primero he_ ]-dijo la garra de dragón y lo último lo pensó

-[bueno así parece]-dijo en la mente de issei Albion

-[eso no cambia nada asi que no empiecen sus riñas de niños pequeños]-dijo la voz de sora

-[con cuerdo con ella]-dijo ilia

-[ya, ya no ven que van a pelear no me quiero perder esto]-dijo la voz de juddeca

-[apoyen la noción esta pelea será interesante]-concordó caina

Issei miraba a kokabiel serio mientras este igual intentaba indagar de donde le era familiar esa aura

Rias y su sequito al igual que xenovia miraban eso con sorpresa issei era el sekiryuutei como

-creí que era un demonio desangre pura-dijo xenovia-además dijo que shinigami le dijo de la muerte de dios en verdad shinigami es su padre

Pregunto al viento xenovia sabía que si era verdad eso explicaría porque es tan importante para los demonios y la razón por la que no le afecta la energía sacra a las siervas de issei pero eso no explicaba porque era un akuma de clase alta

Issei desapareció de la vista de todos para aparecer atrás de kokabiel con su garra le dio un golpe directo en la espalda que mando a kokabiel darle un gran abrazo al suelo

Este rápida-mente se levantó y ataco a issei con una patada al rostro que recibió de lleno y salió rapando, el suelo dejando la marca de sus pies en ella kokabiel le lanzo un lanza de luz pero issei la detuvo con sus su garra y la destruyo kokabiel solo reía con euforia por la batalla issei estiro su mano derecha como si cogiera un arma de fuego y se manifestó su arma se pudo observar como una onda era comprimida en ella y liego [scarlet gevurah] grito con fuerza issei mientras un disparo o más claro una especie de rayo escarlata salió disparado del arma contra kokabiel que este solo creo una lanza de luz inmensa casi del tamaño de la mitad de la academia y la arrojo contra el ataque de issei estos

Hicieron colisión y el ataque de issei devoro el ataque de kokabiel pero se mantuvo como si fuera una pelota inmensa que parecía un sol rojizo sangriento que varias fluctuaciones de poder intentaban salirse de ella pero regresaban dándole el toque de aun estaba activo y apunto de estalla luego se consumió así mismo para no quedo nada

-que rallos fue eso mocoso-pregunto kokabiel algo nervioso pensando que hubiera sido del, si el impacto hubiera sido con el

-solo mi poder-dijo issei como si no fuera la gran cosa

 **Con los espectadores**

Todos estaban sorprendidos de su poder claro esta excepto sus siervos

-eso fue su poder que clase de habilidad es esa-dijo choqueada xenovia

-issei es muy fuerte-dijo rias

-hai-secundo akeno

-sempai…-dijo koneko

Afuera de la ciudad serca de la academia estaba un joven de cabellos platinos ojos azules miraba con una sonrisa mientras no despegaba la mirada de issei

-es fuerte-dijo el joven mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande digna de un adicto de las peleas

 **Con issei y kokabiel**

Kokabiel está serio no decía nada solo atacaba y esquivaba nada mas issei había atacado cuatro veces con en [scarlet gevurah] y kokabiel estaba tentado a escapar pero si era todo su poder ganaría fácilmente pero no estaba seguro

Issei soltó su arma esta se desvaneció o al menos eso creyeron los demás issei ataco a kokabiel con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Kokabiel se defendía bien sus fuerzas eran parejas issei atacaba, un puño por la derecha una por la izquierda kokabiel las detenía con su antebrazo y ataca igual a issei pero el con golpes consecutivos que issei detenía y desvía con sus palmas a viertas un gancho ascendente salió de issei que dio de lleno a kokabiel que fue levantado unos metros antes de caer al luego de espaldas el cual tuvo que jiras a su izquierda para evitar un rodillazo de issei que dejo un gran cráter pudo divisar una especie de runa o letra antigua en la nado de issei

-que fuerza más monstruosa tienes-dijo kokabiel que escupió sangra y seria

-así parece pero no es nada que no puedas aguantar verdad-dijo issei con la misma sonrisa

Issei desapareció y apareció al lado de kokabiel para atacarlo pero kokabiel se anticipó y lo golpeó con una lanza de luz que lo envió achocar contra una pared de la academia issei se coloca de pie rápida mente, pero kokabiel aparece al frente de él y con un golpe certero en todo el rostro de issei que atraviesa el muro destruyéndolo todo

-issei/ku/san/sama-gritaron los observadores hedel estuvo a punto de intervenir pero fue para por leo

-no creas que issei_sama caerá tan fácil-dijo con seriedad leo

Kokabiel reía como loco maniático pero antes de decir alguna palabra este salió volando al cielo donde extendió sus alas para detenerse en el cielo rápido miro al lugar donde estaba antes para observar a issei con un palo de combate total mente blanco con el grabado de un dragón oriental alrededor de todo el palo

-[outer alchemic]-dijo issei con fervor en sus palabras y una sonrisa demencial pero sus ropas no estaban muy bien que digamos puesto su camisa estaba destrozada echo tirones y su gabardina o capa tenía muchos agujeros y carcomida en las puntas

-[boost, boost, boost, boost]-se oyó fuertemente el guantelete de issei para luego soltar el báculo, barra de combate o bo de su mano izquierda estiro esta y formo una esfera de poder para luego coger el báculo con fuerza y como si fuera un bate golpeo la esfera de poder y esta exploto y salió como si fuera un llamarada y choco contra kokabiel que uso sus alas para protegerse pero no le sirvió de mucho sus alas o al menos unas cuantas fueron incineradas por el ataque

-tusch, esa garra es molesta-dijo kokabiel-"un momento apenas utiliza el aumente… ese mocoso es peligroso"

Fueron las palabras de que pensó para salir de su trance justo cuando issei apareció de lana al frente de el para cortarlo con dos dagas una de mango verdoso y otra de mango plateado con el dragón oriental e sus hojas de los colores representativos de los mangos de las mismas kokabiel dio un aleteo para retroceder y creo varias lanzas de luz que disparo a issei que con las dagas las desvió todas o al menos la mayoría varias alcanzaron a herirlo pero cortes superficiales en brazos piernas y un corte en su me-guilla derecha pero nada grabe

-como carajos puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando has sido corto con luz-dijo kokabiel irritado al ver que los cortes que tenía issei no le afectaban

-ha esto-dijo issei señalando la cortada en su me-guilla-para mi es como cualquier herida

Esas palabras cabrearon mas a kokabiel

-se supone que la luz es la debilidad de los akumas no deberías ni poder estar en pie –dijo kokabiel

-¡!-issei no dijo nada solo deshizo sus dagas-es tiempo de acabar con esto kokabiel

Con esas palabras issei alzo su brazo izquierdo grito-balance breaker

-[Balance breaker-Boosted gear scale mait]-y un aura de color escarlata envolvió el cuerpo de issei y se manifestó la armadura del sekiryuutei y sus alas de dragón que estaban que se mostraba imponentes

-es hora de que mueras kokabiel-dijo issei con una voz carente de todo sentimiento

-[jet]-sonó de la garra para que issei apareciera delante de kokabiel y con un poderoso derechazo que conecto en el pecho de kokabiel que lo mando a estrellarse con el suelo creando un inmenso cráter

Todos miraron el lugar y vieron como kokabiel se ponía de pie y luego callo de rodillas para luego escupir mucha sangre casi vomitando

-como te atreves mal dita lagartija-grito en cólera kokabiel

-tu que rias una batalla a muerte no, pues entonces no te quejes-dijo issei con una sonrisa un poco arrogante

Kokabiel solo miraba a issei con furia sin pensarlo dos veces este arremetió contra issei en un acto de pura rabia segado por ser humillado por un simple akuma según el

Kokabiel creo dos espadas de luz y ataco a issei daba cortadas al azar simples sin precisión ni conjetura issei simplemente las evadí con facilidad pero

-QUE DATE QUIETO Y MUERE DE UNA VEZ-dijo kokabiel

Issei simplemente siguió esquivando los ataques sin sentido de kokabiel

-es hora de morir-dijo issei como si nada y

-[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost]-sonó el guantelete de issei y en cuestión de segundos muy palpables cosa que para los demonios fue como ver en cámara lenta kokabiel lanzo un tejazo descendente y luego una estocada con la espada libre, que issei evadió mientras su mano izquierda traspasaba el pecho de lado a lado, kokabiel se quedó estático miro a issei y luego miro su pecho

-como, como pude perder ante alguien como tú-dijo kokabiel con debilidad mientras sus espadas se desvanecían este callo de rodillas aun con la mano de issei atravesando su pecho

-perdiste porque no sabías a quien enfrentabas solo eso-dijo issei con seriedad

-que… cots quieres decir… cots-pregunto kokabiel e issei solo se acercó al oído de kokabiel y dijo en un susurro

-soy issei trinity descendiente de abyss trinity y sucesor de él-fueron las palabras lentas de issei

Kokabiel solo abrió los ojos como platos se formó un nudo en su garganta no sabía que decir justo en ese momento una lanza plateada casi de diamante puro, atravesó la barrera mágica de sona pero fue de macizado tarde

-tu… tu… imposi-fueron las palabras que dijo kokabiel con terror ante el susurro de issei revelando su identidad antes que terminara su frase la mano derecha de issei fue inundada por un aura negra y aterradora para formar una especie de hoja o espada pero el brillo negruzco no permitió ver que era en realidad rápido paso la espada de un lado al otro y al terminar se desvaneció pero un pequeño brillo llego al collar de issei

Después de esa escena la cabeza de kokabiel cayó al suelo y solo se podía notar sorpresa y terror en el rostro de kokabiel para luego que issei sacara su mano del pecho del cuerpo de kokabiel pero simplemente dejándolo caer y su brazo lleno de sangre

Y el cuerpo de kokabiel empezó a desaparecer en partículas de luz lenta mente

-¡!-un sujeto a lo alto de la barrera flotaba que miraba como el cuerpo de kokabiel está desapareciendo-que mal debí interferir antes-fueron las palabras del sujeto que por lo alto de su volar no se pudo distinguir quien era pero pudieron ver como estiro su mano la lanza llego que estaba clavada en el suelo llego a su mano y desapareció en un vórtice dejando a todos confundidos

-issei estas bien –dijo rias acercándose a issei-si estoy bien pero haaass -bostezo issei-un poco cansado iré a descansar te dejo el resto rias

Y sin que alguien responda issei desapareció y detrás de él su sequito…


End file.
